Le livre du Prince
by Phosphoros
Summary: Retraçons l'évolution de Severus Snape à travers son manuel de préparation de potions avancés: depuis ses sorts bénins tel le Blocklang jusqu'au sanglant Sectumsempra, en passant par la découverte des propriétés d'un bézoard enfoncé dans la gorge d'un empoisonné et l'Asurdiato du futur espion...
1. Prologue

Un silence de plomb régnait sur la pièce, à peine troublé par le bruit d'épluchure que produisait Eillen devant l'évier.

\- J'vais acheter des clopes lâcha Tobias en posant son journal et en se levant.

Severus garda les yeux baissés sur son bol de lait tandis que son père mettait sa veste et quittait la maison. Une fois son père sortit, ses épaules se relachèrent et il engloutit son chocolat chaud rapidement. Eileen qui était resté occupé à éplucher des légumes pour le déjeuner jusque là, essuya ses mains sur son tablier en jetant un regard nerveux vers la porte.

\- Viens là Severus ordonna t-elle en traversant la cuisine vers le petit salon.

Severus se hâta de poser son bol vide dans l'évier pour suivre sa mère. Elle n'agissait comme ça que quand il était question de magie ! Quand il arriva dans le salon à son tour, Eileen s'affairait devant la bibliothèque elle saisissait de grandes brassées de livres et les posait sur le fauteuil décrépit. Severus l'observait avec curiosité, légèrement perplexe quant à son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais maman ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Elle lui jeta un vague coup d'oeil.

\- Tu vas bientôt recevoir la lettre. Et tu auras besoin de livres...

\- On va aller acheter des livres de magie ? Demanda t-il avec excitation, ses yeux noirs crépitant de joie.

\- Pfff souffla sa mère, manquerait plus que ça !

Les petites épaules de Severus s'affaissèrent de désapointement.

\- J'ai gardé mes anciens livres continua sa mère sans remarquer sa déception, ils sont un peu abimés mais ça ira très bien comme ça...

Et sur ce, elle glissa ses ongles dans la fine rainure d'une plaque qui était apparu derrière les livres qu'elle avait enlevé. La plaque finit par se déboiter et sa mère la posa au pied de la bibliothèque, révélant une petite cache creusée proprement dans le mur. Eileen saisit le sac noir qui s'y trouvait et se tourna vers Severus.

Elle fouilla dans le sac un instant, y plongeant le bras entier.

\- Tiens les voilà ! Dit-elle en sortant du sac deux livres reliés de cuir. Elle les posa sans délicatesse dans les petits bras de Severus dont le regard s'attachait déjà avidement aux livres. Tandis qu'il tentait de déchiffrer le titre du livre du dessus à l'envers sa mère posa un nouveau livre devant son nez, et elle continua de lui donner des livres jusqu'à ce que ses petits bras ploient et qu'il manque échapper la pile.

\- Va ranger ça dans ta chambre et reviens chercher le reste grogna t-elle en lui lançant un regard irrité.

Il emmena son trésor jusqu'à sa chambre, dans la cave et posa les livres avec délicatesse sur le plancher poussiéreux derrière son lit, puis il bondit joyeusement chercher le reste. Une allégresse sans nom explosait dans sa poitrine ! Comme le jour où il avait fait apparaître des pustules sur le visage de Thomas qui s'était moqué de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux de fille. Thomas était le fils de la voisine et de temps en temps sa mère le gardait pendant que la voisine allait aux courses. Mais il se moquait sans arrêt de lui. Ils devaient avoir six ans... C'était la première fois qu'il faisait de la magie involontaire. Ce n'était pas tant les pustules que ce que sa mère lui avait dit qui l'avait réjouit. Sa mère avait fait disparaître les pustules et elle lui avait jeté un regard colérique et inquiet. Lui il n'avait pas comprit que c'était à cause de lui que le visage de Thomas s'était couvert de boutons purulant. C'est le soir avant de se coucher que sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Qu'il était un sorcier. Elle n'avait pas eut l'air ravi d'ailleurs. Mais elle lui avait un peu expliqué le monde des sorciers quand même, agacé par son déluge de questions. Il s'était accroché à ça et il s'était mit à espérer. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il ne se sentait pas bien avec les autres enfants...

C'est parce qu'il était un sorcier !

Mais tout s'arrangerait quand il serait avec d'autres sorciers, à Poudlard.

A peine de retour dans le salon Eileen recommença à empiler des livres dans ses bras.

\- Heureusement que j'ai gardé tout ça marmonnait t-elle pour elle-même, je sais pas comment j'aurais fais pour aller acheter tout ça sans que Tobias s'en aperçoive...

Severus retourna poser ses livres à côté de la première pile dans sa chambre et courut auprès de sa mère toujours aussi heureux. Quand il arriva au seuil du salon, elle regardait tristement un bâton de bois qu'elle venait de retrouver, le sac pendait, oublié dans sa main droite. Severus nota qu'il était drôlement profond ce sac pour contenir tant de choses ! Mais ça devait être grâce à la magie. Il retourna lentement à côté de sa mère et quand elle l'aperçut Eileen sortit de sa rêverie. Elle remit la baguette de bois dans le sac d'un mouvement vif et y plongea le bras à la recherche d'autre chose puis elle en sortit un dernier livre, plus petit que les autres et l'examina d'un air surprit.

\- Ah oui grimaça t-elle comme si le livre lui évoquait de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tiens prend ça aussi dit elle en tendant le livre à Severus.

Il lut le titre avec curiosité: _Manuel avancé de __préparation de __potion__s_.

Puis son regard remonta vers le visage mélancolique de sa mère.

\- C'était ma matière préféré... lâcha Eileen avec les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle repartait dans ses souvenirs. Puis elle secoua la tête remit le sac et la plaque en place. Severus feuilletait le livre avec intérêt alors que sa mère replaçait les livres dans la bibliothèque.

\- Range vite ça dans ta chambre avant que ton père revienne ! Claqua t-elle avec agacement en le voyant encore là.

Severus hocha distraitement la tête et marcha docilement jusqu'à sa chambre en lisant une liste d'ingrédient.

Potion d'euphorie... Alors on pouvait rendre quelqu'un heureux rien qu'en faisant une potion ?! Ouah ! Severus se dit que peut-être, il pourrait apprendre à faire cette potion pour sa mère, elle avait toujours l'air contrarié ou triste... Après quelques heures de lecture, on l'appela pour le déjeuner. Il mangea en silence alors que ses parents se disputaient au sujet d'il ne savait trop quoi.

Il irait bien faire un tour au parc cet après-midi voir si la jolie petite fille rousse y était...

* * *

**Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre précisément, une dizaine à mon avis. Le prologue est relativement court mais les chapitres suivant seront beaucoup plus long. Je vais essayer d'en publier un toutes les semaines. Voilou pour les détails techniques :) **

**Reviewez chers lecteurs, j'en serai enchanté !^^ Et plus je suis content plus j'écris ;)**


	2. Premiers pas

**Me revoilà ! ...Qui a dit que les Vendredis 13 portaient malheur ?**

**Merci à _il ou elle_, à _D__GBA_ et à _Destrange_ pour vos reviews !**

**Destrange la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Désolé pour le léger retard, j'avais prévu de sauter la première année de Severus mais… J'ai changé d'avis pour une meilleure cohérence. Et après j'avais prévu d'écrire quatre ou cinq pages pour ce premier chapitre et… Je me suis retrouvé avec plus de trente pages.**

**Bref… J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- C'est encore plus incroyable que ce que tu m'avais dis Sev' ! s'extasia Lily, dès qu'il fut sorti de la Grande Salle après le banquet et la répartition. Elle l'avait attendu au moins...

Un petit sourire tordit les lèvres de Severus. Même si le résultat lui semblait plus mitigé à lui.

Pour commencer Lily n'était pas allé à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle comme il l'avait prévu.

Non.

Elle avait été envoyé à Griffondor.

Autant il aurait pu supplier le Choixpeau d'aller à Serdaigle pour être avec elle, autant il était hors de question d'aller à Griffondor. Une vague de tristesse lui tomba dessus alors que Lily le saluait pour rejoindre les rangs des Griffondors qui s'amassaient en troupeau devant leur préfet.

Il soupira et se détourna pour rejoindre les Serpentards qui attendaient à l'opposé, soigneusement en rang devant un préfet bien moins affable que celui des Griffondors.

Severus détailla ses camarades curieusement.

La plupart d'entre eux se tenaient bien droit, le menton légèrement relevé dans une pose qu'il trouva très digne mais un peu exagéré. Une certaine froideur émanait des regards qu'ils échangeaient, une froideur tout en défi. Severus resta à l'arrière du rang seul. Leur préfet était un septième année, grand, le teint pâle et les prunelles d'un gris acier, ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux lui nimbaient les épaules comme une cape. Il se présenta, il s'appelait Lucius Malfoy. Le préfet leur expliqua brièvement le comportement qu'ils devaient adopter pour se montrer digne de Serpentard et les mena vers les seuls escaliers du hall qui descendaient. Severus tourna la tête vers le troupeau de Griffondors et aperçut la chevelure flamboyante de Lily montant un escalier, elle était en pleine conversation avec une petite brune aux joues rougissantes.

Severus pinça les lèvres et rattrapa le rang de Serpentard qui s'éloignait déjà, sans avoir réussit à croiser le regard de Lily. Son cœur se serra de tristesse.

Il se concentra sur la mémorisation du chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Poudlard était immense. Ça allait être une horreur de se retrouver dans le château.

Les cachots lui semblèrent agréable et il tomba sous le charme de la salle commune, la lumière verte et ondoyante qui nimbait la pièce apportait quelque chose de mystique à l'ambiance et un calme profond s'en dégageait. Quelques élèves plus âgés traînaient près du feu, ils jetèrent des regards curieux sur les nouveaux venus puis retournèrent rapidement à leur discussions. Malfoy s'arrêta un peu plus loin et les couva de son regard gris.

\- Bon en ce qui concerne les règles... Vous êtes à Serpentard. La plupart d'entre vous, êtes issues de bonnes familles, pour vous les règles de bienséances que vos parents vous ont enseignés sont les mêmes qu'ici. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un rappel. Les Sang-pur vous pouvez y aller.

Severus sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant les trois quarts du groupe se disperser. Il ne resta plus que 7 élèves avec lui. Malfoy fit passer son regard glacial sur chacun d'eux, durant un temps interminable.

\- Serpentard est la maison de la grandeur commença Malfoy, vous allez devoir apprendre très vite car aucun écart ne sera toléré. Pour commencer vous vous renseignerez sur Salazar Serpentard et sur ses valeurs… Il plissa les yeux. Il y a des… Nés-moldus parmi vous ? Demanda t-il avec une moue dégoûté.

Les premières années s'entre regardèrent nerveusement. Personne ne leva la main.

\- Vous êtes tous des sang-mêlés alors ? Insista Malfoy.

Comme personne ne répondait, il demanda aux sang-mêlés de lever la main et l'ensemble des premières année leva la main.

\- Bien décréta Malfoy. Donc vous vous renseignerez sur Salazar Serpentard. Les objets moldus sont interdit ici et il est… Fortement conseillé, d'utiliser la magie autant que possible. Veillez aussi à ce que votre tenue soit correct, respectez vos aînés et obéissez aux préfets en toutes circonstances. Si vous faites perdre trop de points à Serpentard il risque d'y avoir des conséquences… Désagréables. Nous sommes ici pour gagner et ceux qui pensent différemment ne valent guère plus qu'un Poufsouffle. Hmmm quoi d'autre…

\- Le Quidditch suggéra un brun d'allure athlétique, adossé au manteau de la cheminée.

\- Ah oui fit Malfoy avec un geste ennuyé, les premières années n'ont pas les compétences nécessaires pour le Quidditch en général, mais comme nous avons du mal à trouver un attrapeur… Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite tenter sa chance, adressez vous à notre capitaine, Selwyn ici présent dit-il en désignant le brun.

Il fit un geste vers les quelques Sang-pur de premières années qui traînaient encore dans la salle commune. Vous passerez le message aux autres leur ordonna t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête sans répondre et Severus pu enfin aller voir son dortoir.

Il était avec trois Sang-pur, il ne restait donc plus qu'un lit de libre et sa malle était la seule encore présente au centre de la pièce.

Plus de choix pour lui.

L'un de ses camarades de chambre était allongé sur son lit, les jambes croisées et lisait un livre, le brun détourna les yeux de son ouvrage pour observer Severus puis après un moment de flottement il le posa, se releva et lui tendit la main.

\- Evan Rosier se présenta t-il.

Severus lui serra la main.

\- Severus Snape.

\- T'es un Sang-mêlé ? s'enquit l'autre garçon.

\- Euh… Oui. Ma mère était une sorcière mais mon père est moldu.

\- Hmm… Rosier le balaya du regard quelques instants. Et ta mère c'était une Sang-pur ?

\- Euh je… Je sais pas. Elle ne me parle jamais de ça…

Rosier eut l'air surpris puis il fronça les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

Comme le silence s'étirait entre eux et qu'il rendait Severus nerveux, il prit sa malle et l'apporta jusqu'à son lit en face de celui qu'avait choisi Rosier. Puis il rangea soigneusement ses livres. Quand il tomba sur son manuel avancé de potion, il eut un petit sourire, le caressa affectueusement et le glissa sous son oreiller. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce livre à vrai dire. Il ne connaissait pas les ingrédients et les quelques pages théoriques du livre étaient ornées de symboles qu'il savait être des runes mais qu'il ne comprenait pas davantage. Certains principes de bases y étaient aussi expliqué mais là non plus, il ne comprenait rien. Cela dit le livre le fascinait et il aimait le parcourir avant de dormir. Il était pressé d'apprendre à l'utiliser.

Quand Severus eut fini son rangement il se tourna vers le reste de la pièce. Rosier s'était replongé dans sa lecture. Il décida de faire comme lui. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur d'errer dans la salle commune tout seul comme une âme en peine, et sa conversation avec Rosier le tracassait. Visiblement il allait falloir qu'il fasse des recherches sur sa généalogie. La question du sang et des origines avait l'air très importante ici et ça lui ferait l'occasion de mieux savoir d'où il venait...

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain, pendant quelques secondes il se demanda où il était. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Le lit était confortable et les rideaux tirés autours de son lit lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans un cocon vert. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et d'espoir.

Ça y est. Il était enfin à Poudlard !

Il allait pourvoir apprendre la magie, il ne subirait plus les disputes de ses parents à longueur de journée !

Enfin il allait apprendre à utiliser le petit livre de potion de sa mère.

Et il était là où il voulait être, à Serpentard. Il allait enfin se faire des amis. Jusque là il n'y avait eu que Lily. Mais c'était normal, il n'y avait pas d'autres sorciers vers chez eux.

Il entendit un bruit de froissement de tissu à quelques pas de lui et des pas qui marchaient vers la salle de bain. L'un de ses camarades se levait. Ça devait être Rosier. Les deux autres il les avait croisé hier soir mais à part de brèves présentations, ils n'avaient pas parlés. Ses trois camarades se connaissaient déjà et ils parlaient entre eux comme de vieux amis, comme lui et Lily se parlaient mais avec davantage de… Retenu. Tout ce que voyait Severus c'est qu'il partait avec un désavantage, ça allait être difficile de se faire sa place au sein d'un groupe déjà formé... Ça devait encore avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'ils soient des Sang-Pur...

Ils avaient une journée chargée. Severus fit son sac et après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain il partit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il aperçut Lily et elle lui lança un grand sourire depuis la table des Griffondors. Elle était attablée avec deux autres filles.

Visiblement elle était plus rapide que lui pour se faire des amis…

Après ça, les cours s'enchaînèrent, il faillit se perdre deux fois dans les couloirs tortueux du château mais les tableaux étaient souvent de bons conseils à ce niveau-là. Il attendait son dernier cours de la journée avec impatience. Ce serait son premier cours en commun avec les Griffondors.

Enfin le cours de sortilège arriva. En entrant dans la classe, Severus repéra Sirius et James au milieu de la salle, ils étaient assis côte à côte et parlaient joyeusement. Severus ne leur avait pas reparler depuis leur désastreuse rencontre dans le Poudlard express. Il s'assit au premier rang, juste à côté de la porte et sortit ses affaires. Lily arriva quelques secondes après, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui puis elle étala ses affaires sur la table et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Alors ç'a été ta journée ? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- ça va… Et toi ?

\- Le cours de métamorphose était génial répondit elle avec les yeux brillant, le Professeur Mcgonagall nous à fait une démonstration en…

Un chapeau pointu vert pomme passa devant le nez de Severus, détournant efficacement son attention de Lily.

La porte se ferma toute seule.

\- Silence s'il vous plaît ! Ordonna une voix flûtée qui provenait du chapeau.

Severus fronça les sourcils, quelques rires retentirent dans le fond de la classe quand un petit homme se hissa sur la pile de gros livre qui formait une sorte d'escalier derrière le bureau du professeur. Ainsi juché il était visible de l'ensemble de la classe. Il était aussi grand qu'un gobelin et il ressemblait vaguement à un gobelin d'ailleurs, mais ces traits étaient beaucoup plus doux, comme gommé par un métissage. Severus se félicita d'avoir parcouru ses livres en avance, il se serait demander ce que c'était que cette créature s'il n'avait pas vu les illustrations dans un des livres de sa mère...

\- Je suis le professeur Flitwick annonça t-il, il agita sa baguette et une craie s'éleva et traça son nom sur le tableau noir. Je vous enseignerai les sortilèges cette année…

Ils commencèrent par le sort _wingardium leviosa,_ Lily parvint à faire envoler sa plume dès la première fois, lui il lui fallut trois essais pour obtenir le même résultat. Une fois l'exercice comprit pour tout les deux, Lily entreprit de lui raconter sa journée.

Flitwick conseillait un Griffondor à l'air particulièrement empoté au premier rang, quand la porte se rouvrit et qu'un garçon châtain entra d'un pas traînant, ses yeux d'ambres se levèrent brièvement sur la classe, puis il les baissa craintivement et tendit un mot d'excuse au professeur en bafouillant de vagues excuses. Flitwick parcouru la note rapidement.

\- Oui je vois fit-il en se raclant la gorge, allez vous asseoir Mr Lupin.

Severus observa le Griffondor avec curiosité.

Il croisa brièvement son regard mais Lupin baissa aussitôt les yeux et partit s'asseoir seul au fond de la classe. Severus se demanda brièvement comment il s'était fait cette cicatrice qui lui scindait le visage en deux mais dès que Lily reprit la parole, il l'oublia.

\- Laissez vos plumes sur vos tables en partant s'il vous plaît demanda Flitwick à la fin du cours.

Severus rangea ses affaires tranquillement.

\- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? lui demanda Lily, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc ?

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil au ciel gris par la fenêtre et fit la moue.

\- Il risque de pleuvoir bougonna t-il

\- Alors on a qu'à visiter le château ?

\- Il faudrait que j'aille à la bibliothèque en fait…

Ils sortirent de la salle de classe.

\- Ah oui c'est une bonne idée approuva Lily, il paraît qu'elle est gigantesque ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? On a pas encore de devoirs…

Il baissa les yeux sans répondre et fit mine de s'intéresser au sol gris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sev' ? Demanda Lily en s'arrêtant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui. Aucun Serpentards dans les parages.

\- J'aimerai faire des recherches sur ma famille avoua t-il à demi-voix.

Elle eut une moue triste.

\- Sur ta mère ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors elle ne t'as rien dit sur tes grands parents ?

Il soupira.

\- C'est interdit de parler de magie à la maison. Et… Je crois qu'elle s'est fâché avec eux.

\- Mais tu connais leur nom ?

\- Nan… Mais je sais que ma mère était capitaine de l'équipe de bavboules quand elle était à l'école… Elle m'en a parlé quand j'étais petit. Peut-être que je trouverai des articles sur elle…

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle est dans la salle des trophées ! s'exclama Lily en le tirant par le bras dans la direction de la dite salle.

Il y avait des vitrines et des armoires vitrées contre chaque mur, emplies de coupes, de statuettes et de petites médailles. Heureusement il y avait une certaine logique dans la disposition des récompenses, le mur qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée était entièrement consacré au Quidditch, au fond de la pièce il y avait les plus vieilles récompenses, moins mises en valeurs et plus poussiéreuses…

Lily trouva des médailles décernées aux élèves ayant rendu service à l'école. Il n'y avait que trois médailles disposées sur un petit coussin mauve : Norvel twonk, Albus Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor.

Ils cherchèrent quelques minutes supplémentaire mais la dernière vitrine contenait des prix d'excellence concernant le travail scolaire.

Rien sur les bavboules.

Lily proposa de l'aider dans ses recherches à la bibliothèque et la tristesse de Severus laissa vite place à l'excitation de la quête. Ils s'attablèrent dans un coin excentré, près d'une des trois grandes fenêtres, à la table la plus proche des rayonnages. Bientôt la table fût couverte d'articles de journaux et de registres. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama soudain Lily, arrachant un sursaut à Severus.

Il lui lança un regard fâché mais elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui mit un article sous le nez.

\- Voilà fit elle joyeusement en mettant son doigt sous un mot, tu es un Prince lui annonça t-elle avec les yeux brillants.

Il sourit et lu le titre : « Eileen Prince a mené son équipe à la victoire ! », une photo de sa mère plus jeune, entouré d'un groupe de six autres jeunes sorciers jouxtait l'article. Elle était si jeune ! Mais ce qui surprit le plus Severus c'était la douceur de son regard et le petit sourire qui tordait ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air… Heureuse.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Il caressa la photo du bout des doigts.

Lily posa sa main sur la sienne, il échangea un regard avec elle et lui sourit. Il était un Prince. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à remonter l'arbre généalogique pour voir qui était ses grands parents.

En tout cas ce nom lui plaisait.

Severus Prince.

* * *

Lily et Severus avaient prit l'habitude de se rejoindre à la bibliothèque dès la fin des cours. En fait Severus passait toutes ses heures libres ici. Il avait tellement à apprendre !

En deux semaines il avait un peu avancé, il avait commencé par suivre les conseils du préfet de Serpentard et s'était renseigné sur le fondateur de sa maison. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi le sang était si important chez les serpents, c'était presque l'une des valeurs requises pour y entrer, un sang pur. Il avait aussi découvert qu'il était issu d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur : les Princes. Il était fier d'ailleurs, d'avoir du sang de Prince. Et cette découverte avait effacé ses doutes : oui, il avait toute sa place à Serpentard. Ce n'était pas une erreur du choixpeau.

Mais aujourd'hui Severus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

La tête posait dans sa main il rêvassait à une table entre les rayonnages concernant l'histoire de la magie et la généalogie. Un exemplaire de _Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers _était ouvert devant lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait depuis quelques jours, il était souvent distrait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il pensait au parc près de chez lui, à la chaleur de l'été et la petite rivière, au Poudlard express… Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Après s'être aperçu qu'il lisait la même ligne depuis au moins dix minutes il soupira et referma le livre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus du bureau de Mrs Pince. Lily avait encore une heure de métamorphose avant d'être libre. Il avait le temps de se promener.

Il quitta la chaleur de la bibliothèque emplie d'odeur de parchemin et pénétra dans le couloir froid et sombre. L'automne rendait le château un peu effrayant et morose. Severus resserra sa cape autours de lui avec un frisson, il marcha au hasard jusqu'à tomber sur une alcôve avec un banc de pierre, la fenêtre de l'alcôve donnait sur une partie du parc peu fréquenté. Severus s'installa sur le banc et ramena ses jambes contre lui pour avoir plus chaud. En face de lui sur le mur de pierre blanche, une légère cavité rectangulaire ressemblait à un cadre et, semblant sortir du mur au centre du tableau de pierre, deux serpents ondulaient l'un autours de l'autre en hélice. Severus reporta son attention sur la vue qu'offrait la fenêtre croisée. Au début il regarda le ciel gris et les feuilles dorées que le vent arrachait aux arbres, les dispersant au loin, puis son regard guidé par les feuilles tombantes, descendit sur trois silhouettes qui se chamaillaient en riant.

Il fronça les sourcils et observa attentivement.

Les écharpes rouges et or qu'ils portaient tous les trois lui révélèrent que c'était des Griffondors. Il reconnut bientôt Sirius en entendant son rire étrange puis le garçon au cheveux en bataille dont Sirius avait coincé la tête sous son bras réussit à se dégager et releva la tête, Severus reconnut James.

Qu'est-ce que … ? Lily avait cours et ces trois-là étaient dans la même classe qu'elle. Le troisième garçon - Severus ne connaissait pas son nom - était grassouillet et donnait l'impression d'avoir peur de tout. Il imitait James et lui jetait des regards nerveux à chaque fois qu'il parlait pour s'assurer de son approbation. Severus jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui en entendant des bruis de pas, il se releva et repartit vers la bibliothèque pour chercher Lily. Quelques mètres plus loin, il tomba sur le préfet de Serpentard.

\- Et toi le héla le blond.

Étonné, Severus s'approcha du septième année.

\- Il paraît que tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque…

\- Euh… Oui…

Malfoy plissa les yeux.

\- Et tu fréquenterais une… Griffondor né-moldus ?

Severus se sentit inexplicablement rougir.

\- Je…

Malfoy sourit et lui tendit un livre.

\- Rapporte ça pour moi veux tu ?

\- Ok… Euh… Pas de problème balbutia t-il nerveusement en prenant le livre.

Malfoy tourna les talons et disparut au bout du couloir. Severus se maudit intérieurement, pourquoi s'était il sentit si honteux, comme s'il avait été pris en faute ? Pourquoi s'était il senti gêné et impressionné par Malfoy ? Il faut dire qu'en observant l'étrange jeu des Serpentards il avait comprit que Malfoy était d'une certaine façon leur chef. Les autres cherchaient à lui plaire, ils voulaient son approbation et obéissaient à ses ordres, et ça dépassait largement cette histoire de préfet. Malfoy ne s'était jamais plus adressé directement aux premières années depuis le premier jour. En général il déléguait et faisait passait ses directives par d'autres Serpentards. Oui c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait bégayé comme un idiot…

Severus regarda le livre qu'il avait dans la main, la couverture de cuir noir de l'ouvrage était très abîmée, et il n'y avait pas de titre.

Il ouvrit le livre avec curiosité.

_Des grandes noirceur de la magie _lut-il.

Il referma aussitôt le livre et leva la tête brutalement pour regarder autours de lui.

Personne.

Il glissa nerveusement le livre dans sa sacoche et repartit vers la bibliothèque.

Il passa devant Mrs Pince sans s'arrêter. Son instinct lui disait de ne surtout pas rendre le livre.

Lily était à leur table habituelle, la plus proche des rayonnages, juste à côté d'une des grandes fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

\- T'es déjà sorti ? s'étonna Severus en s'installant en face d'elle.

\- Mcgonagall a du s'en aller… Le professeur Flitwick est venu la chercher sur ordre de Dumbledore…

Severus observa Lily, elle ne relevait pas le nez du dessin qu'elle avait commencé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? s'inquiéta t-il.

\- Rien…

\- T'es sûr ?

\- C'est juste… Mes copines disent que je passe trop de temps avec toi, elle releva la tête et lui jeta un regard inquiet. Mais je leur ai dit que t'étais mon meilleur ami..

\- Ah fit Severus. Et… Et toi tu veux… Il se racla nerveusement la gorge. Tu voudrais qu'on passe moins de temps ensemble ?

\- Non ! Mais… Elle soupira. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si t'étais venu à Griffondor dit-elle en posant sa plume.

Il ricana.

\- Moi ? J'ai rien d'un Griffondor...

Lily lui sourit.

\- ça te tenterait qu'on aille explorer le château ? Demanda t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et se releva. Aujourd'hui il préférait se promener qu'étudier. Ils découvrirent des salles de classes désaffectées qui contenaient d'anciens manuels, des alcôves et même un passage secret qui permettait de raccourcir le chemin entre les salles de sortilèges et de métamorphose. Puis ils descendirent vers les cachots, Lily n'y était encore jamais allé.

\- ça te dérange si je vais poser mes affaires pendant qu'on est là ? Demanda Severus.

\- Non non vas-y répondit elle en s'adossant à la muraille.

Severus s'éloigna rapidement, jeta le mot de passe au portrait et fila vers sa chambre. Il déposa le livre de magie noire sous son oreiller à côté de son manuel de préparation de potion avancé et ressortit rapidement. Il réfléchirait au livre de Malfoy plus tard. Il se remémora la conversation avec le préfet, son petit sourire, sa réflexion sur Lily… Et ensuite il lui avait donné un livre de magie noire. Était-ce un test ? Un piège ? En tout cas ce n'était pas ce que Malfoy avait prétendu. Une simple demande de service. En arrivant à l'angle du couloir où il avait laissé Lily, Severus entendit des éclats de voix.

… T'as rien à faire ici ! Cracha une voix familière.

\- J'attends un ami répliqua la voix de Lily.

Severus pressa nerveusement le pas et entra dans le couloir.

\- Les sang de bourbes n'ont rien à faire ici ! Répliqua Avery.

Lily était rouge comme une tomate, elle sortit sa baguette pour menacer Mulciber et Avery. Ils sortirent aussitôt les leurs.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria Severus.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers lui.

\- C'est toi ? L'ami qu'elle attend ? l'interrogea Mulciber.

Severus hésita, cette question puait l'ultimatum...

Il croisa le regard vert furibond de Lily.

\- Oui c'est moi. On va quitter les cachots…

Avery et Mulciber le dévisagèrent avec des yeux mi-dégoûté, mi-calculateur. Severus prit Lily par le bras et la tira vers la sortie.

Après qu'ils aient tournés à l'angle du couloir, elle dégagea son bras d'un geste sec.

\- Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? l'accusa t-elle. T'as entendu de quoi ils m'ont traités ?

\- J'aurais pas du t'amener ici bougonna Severus. M_ieux valait éluder cette question..._

\- Alors tu crois qu'ils ont raison ? Se fâcha t-elle.

\- Non ! s'affola Severus. C'est juste qu'ils sont un peu obsédés par le sang et… J'ai pas encore d'amis alors je préfère éviter euh… Tu vois de me faire des ennemis quoi…

Lily ne répondit rien et ils sortirent des cachots dans un silence pesant, puis la rousse se tourna vers lui.

\- T'as raison Sev' claqua t-elle sèchement, t'as rien d'un Griffondor. Je rentre. A demain.

\- Attends Lily plaida t-il tristement, mais elle lui jeta un regard coléreux et tourna les talons en évitant la main qu'il tendait devant elle pour l'empêcher de partir.

Quand il rentra dans la salle commune, Avery et Mulciber était auprès de Rosier, de Malfoy et de quelques cinquièmes années qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ils le dévisagèrent tous avec froideur.

Super. Il avait perdu sur tous les tableaux aujourd'hui. Question de temps tenta t-il de se dire pour se rassurer. Mais il avait le cœur lourd. Pas à cause des Serpentards… Non, ça il pourrait le corriger. Mais les mots de Lily tournaient dans sa tête… _Rien d'un __Griffondor_.

Il aurait pu prendre ça comme un compliment venant de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça venait de Lily.

Et pour Lily c'était une insulte.

Un moyen de le traiter de lâche ?

Il avait pourtant affirmer qu'il était son ami.

L'ami d'une sang de bourbe.

Stratégiquement c'était un suicide.

Il se réfugia dans son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son oreiller était inconfortable et dur. Il sortit les deux livres qu'il y cachait et opta pour le livre de magie noire.

Pourquoi Malfoy lui avait-il donner ce livre ? Severus tourna la première page et tomba sur le sommaire : _ensorceler un objet, histoire et précurseurs des impardonnables, jeter une malédiction, emprisonner la mort, intention et __D__oloris…_ Ses yeux se figèrent sur un des noms de chapitre : _coupler un maléfice et une potion_. Il soupira et referma le livre d'un air pensif. S'il avait donné ce livre à la bibliothécaire, il aurait eu de graves ennuis. C'était ça que voulait Malfoy ? Lui causer des problèmes ?

Non… ça ne collait pas.

Les Serpentards avaient toujours une idée derrière la tête, mais ils ne faisaient jamais rien gratuitement... Quelle était son intention cachée ? Voulait il savoir comment il réagissait face à la magie noire ?

Il glissa le livre entre son lit et sa table de nuit. Il verrait ça plus tard...

Lily le trouvait lâche… Son cœur se serra de tristesse. Elle avait l'air si fâché...

* * *

Severus posa les yeux sur le fantôme avec un ennui tangible.

Lui qui s'était attendu à des cours d'histoire passionnant…

Son regard voyagea dans la pièce, certains élèves ne se cachaient même pas, ils dormaient sur leur bras croisés, bercés par la voix monocorde de Binns, d'autres discutaient entre eux... Tiens le groupe de Sirius et James s'était encore élargi. En plus du petit gros tremblotant, il y avait maintenant le garçon timide à la cicatrice… Lupin ?

James et Sirius étaient complètement tourné sur leurs chaises pour pouvoir discuter avec les deux autres plus tranquillement, ils étaient penché sur un livre ouvert et Sirius agitait un parchemin vierge en faisant de grands gestes excités.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Binns, le fantôme ne semblait même pas voir ses élèves. Il se demanda si le professeur réagirait, s'il se levait maintenant et quittait la salle. Oh… Il aurait bien aimé avoir autant d'audace.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine de table.

Lily notait studieusement les palabres du professeur.

Severus soupira bruyamment.

Lily lui mit un coup de coude en lui jetant un regard sévère.

\- Cette fois je te préviens chuchota t-elle, ce sera inutile de pleurnicher pour avoir mes notes quand on aura un contrôle…

\- Pourquoi je te demanderai tes notes ? Répliqua t-il, j'ai déjà celles de la dernière fois...

Les lèvres de Lily se courbèrent en sourire mais elle lutta pour le faire disparaître.

\- T'as remarqué qu'il ressert toujours les mêmes explications j'espère ? Continua Severus encouragé par l'air amusé de Lily.

\- Pas du tout ! Aujourd'hui…

Elle chercha dans ses notes avec empressement.

\- Oui ?

Lily leva un index devant lui pour le faire taire.

\- Aujourd'hui il a parlé de la révolte du 18e siècle et euh… D'Oswald Beamish et il a fait un parallèle… Euh… Intéressant... Au sujet de la place des gobelins dans la société actuelle.

Elle releva le nez fièrement.

\- Intéressant hein ? Se moqua Severus.

Lily arbora un air pincé et détourna la tête de lui pour se concentrer sur le cours.

Elle lui avait pardonné ce regrettable incident avec Mulciber et Avery dès le lendemain. Et elle s'était même excusé de s'être énervé pour rien. Severus avait accepté ses excuses avec un intense soulagement et il s'était promis de garder son amitié avec Lily le plus loin possible de ses camarades de Serpentards. L'un n'empêchait pas l'autre mais il fallait procéder à un minimum de cloisonnement... Quand au livre de Malfoy, il n'avait pas encore trouvé quoi en faire et ne s'était pas résolu à le lire. La magie noire très peu pour lui.

Severus détourna les yeux de Lily et lâcha un nouveau soupir en fixant la maudite pendule au dessus du tableau. Qui a jeté un _a__rresto momentum_ à cette pendule ? se lamenta t-il mentalement.

Le cours d'histoire était le pire de tous. Mais les autres cours aussi étaient lent et frustrant. A part le cours de sortilèges qui nécessitait pas mal de concentration et dans lequel il s'en sortait bien.

Le cours de potion était aussi frustrant mais d'une façon différente. Severus entretenait un rapport amour-haine avec cette matière. C'était clairement fascinant et passionnant. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore confectionné une seule potion. Pour l'instant les cours consistaient à apprendre les différents type de préparation des ingrédients : hacher, broyer, trancher, écraser... Ce n'était pas la même chose et c'était important de ne pas confondre, sous peine de raté leur futurs potions. Severus trouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'heures pour s'exercer et apprendre les propriétés de tant d'ingrédients.

Binns continuait à flotter devant le tableau en égrainant les dates et les noms de lieux et de personnes sans importance.

Severus aurait bien pris l'ensemble des heures d'histoire de la magie pour les attribuer aux potions…

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

Mais oui il n'avait qu'à faire ça ! Il décida qu'à partir de maintenant il passerait les heures d'histoire à étudier les potions. Et tant qu'on y est il pourrait peut-être faire ses devoirs pendant les cours en prenant ses notes en même temps ? Oui ça rendrait les choses plus amusantes… Autant oublié ça pour la métamorphose par contre. Si Mcgonagall le surprenait à faire autre chose pendant son cours il serait mal. Mais c'était la solution parfaite. Et ça l'entraînerait à se concentrer tout en lui dégageant du temps libre pour ses recherches personnelles...

* * *

Severus et Lily s'interrompirent en franchissant les portes de la Grande salle, c'était magnifique. Les bougies suspendues étaient enfermées dans des citrouilles grimaçantes, les quatre tables étaient couvertes de bols de bonbons colorés, de confiseries et de gâteaux en tout genre. Les parfums sucrés et chocolatées se mariaient à l'odeur de bougies habituelle et des conversations joyeuses emplissaient la pièce de gaieté.

\- Ouah ! Lâcha Lily.

Severus se tourna vers elle et un petit sourire tordit ses lèvres en voyant le visage radieux de son amie, elle tourna ses yeux verts étincelant vers lui.

\- Tu m'attends à la sortie cette fois ?

Il hocha la tête en feignant un air blasé.

\- Ok. Bon appétit Sev' ! Lança t-elle en rejoignant joyeusement sa table.

Halloween...

C'était joli à regarder, mais dans les fait un repas exclusivement sucré, c'était moyen. Enfin c'était son avis… Après une part d'un gâteau au chocolat délicieux, une part de tarte amandine et quelques chaudrons fondant, Severus n'en pouvait plus de tout ce sucre.

Il descendit un deuxième verre de jus de citrouille et lança un énième regard à Lily.

Elle riait aux éclats face aux pitreries que faisait Sirius assit à côté d'elle.

Severus soupira et lança un regard à son voisin. Un sang-mêlé comme lui, grassouillet, il ne décollait pas les yeux de son assiette emplie à ras bord de gâteaux et de bonbons. En face de lui une autre sang-mêlé, une jolie blonde qui s'appelait Lucia Fawley. Il lui avait parlé une fois ou deux, elle était intelligente mais complètement inabordable, son seul intérêt dans la vie semblait être de lire. Elle déjeunait toujours avec un livre, ses yeux bleus glace dévalaient les lignes avec une sorte de voracité, aujourd'hui.

Ça devait être un livre sur les créatures magiques, lors de leur discussion précédente elle avait avoué à Severus qu'elle était passionné par ce sujet. Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre extrémité de la table, où les rois de Serpentards siégeaient. Malfoy, Black, Greengrass, Nott, Flint… Que des Sang-purs au-delà des BUSE. Ses camarades de dortoir étaient plus au centre de la table à cause de leur jeunesse. Mais un sang pur de première année semblait valoir plus qu'un sang mêlé de septième… Et lui il était à l'extrémité opposé de la table car il cumulait le sang et l'âge.

Toute une organisation se moqua t-il mentalement.

Il jeta un nouveau regard vers la table de Griffondor. Sirius avait disparu. Lily discutait avec cette brunette aux joues rouges qui traînait toujours avec elle.

Bon.

Severus se leva doucement en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer et quitta la Grande Salle. Il voulait bien l'attendre mais si elle prenait son temps aussi…

En passant les portes, il se retrouva nez à nez avec James et son petit groupe. Les quatre Griffondors discutaient en cercle autours d'un parchemin vierge.

\- … cartographie ne fonctionne pas disait Remus, il faudrait trouver un autre sort...

Severus s'apprêta à passer à côté d'eux.

\- Tiens mais c'est Servilus ! s'écria Sirius en lui barrant le passage.

James fronça les sourcils et tendit le parchemin à lupin.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda t-il.

\- Mais si... Tu sais, rétorqua Sirius avec une étincelle coupante dans les yeux, l'adulateur de Serpentard mal fagoté du Poudlard express…

Severus essaya de contourner Sirius mais le Griffondor le repoussa et lui barra fermement la route.

James examina Severus un instant et son regard s'alluma.

\- Ah ouiiii ! ...Alors Servilus t'es content d'être chez les rampants ?

Severus crispa la mâchoire.

\- Laissez moi passer…

\- Pourquoi ? T'as un rencard ? Se moqua Sirius, quoi qu'avec la tête que t'as… Même un croup ne voudrait pas de toi.

Severus plissa les yeux et releva la tête.

\- C'est ce que je disais… Tout dans les muscles rien dans la tête cracha t-il, pas étonnant que t'es finis à Griffondor.

Sirius le poussa brutalement, Severus manqua s'étaler par terre.

James sortit sa baguette.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis sur Griffondor, le graisseux menaça t-il, mon père m'a apprit des sorts.

Severus sentit la panique déferler sur lui. Il ne connaissait que les sorts vu en classe. Et il n'était pas sûr que _wingardium leviosa_ lui soit utile dans cette situation…

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de battre en retraite mais Sirius le poussa si violemment qu'il s'étala par terre cette fois. Une décharge douloureuse remonta son coccyx quand il heurta les dalles. Il croisa le regard étonné et apeuré de lupin, celui curieux du grassouillet, ils se tenaient tous les deux derrière James et ne disaient rien.

James se racla la gorge et fit un moulinet du poignet.

\- locom…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Severus, et James se figea.

\- Sev' ! s'alarma une voix familière.

Lily l'aida à se relever devant un James décontenancé, puis elle fusilla le lion des yeux.

\- ça va pas ou quoi ! s'énerva t-elle en se mettant entre les Griffondors et lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cracha Sirius, je te signale que c'est un Serpentard…

\- Et alors ? C'est pas parce que toute ta famille est à Serpentard qu'ils sont tous aussi malfaisant ! Severus est mon ami...

\- T'es une Griffondor contra James. Tu devrais…

Elle tourna ses yeux vert brûlant d'indignation vers lui.

\- Toi me dis pas ce qu'un Griffondor fait ou pas. A Griffondor on a de l'honneur et on est courageux. Et ça c'est pas digne d'un Griffondor !

Un lourd silence tomba sur le groupe.

\- Et toi t'es une sale traîtresse ! s'égosilla James en rougissant de fureur.

Severus choisit le moment de flottement qui suivit pour se glisser entre Sirius et le mur et il parvint à s'échapper.

\- C'est ça ! Va pleurer chez les rampants comme une fillette Servilus ! Lui cria Sirius.

Lily le rattrapa et marcha à sa hauteur sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient éloignés. Puis elle lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna dans une des salles désaffectée qu'ils avaient découvert.

\- ça va sev' ? s'inquiéta t-elle en le dévisageant.

\- Oui c'est bon bougonna t-il, ils ne m'ont rien fait…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ? s'agaça t-elle.

\- C'est Sirius... Il soupira, se frotta les lombaires avec une grimace douloureuse et baissa les yeux. Je croyais pas… Il s'interrompit et lança un regard hésitant à Lily.

\- Oui ? Le pressa t-elle en s'asseyant sur une table.

Severus se tourna vers elle.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à moi… C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dis dans le Poudlard express je crois… Je croyais qu'ils avaient oubliés mais... Je… Je croyais qu'il y avait que les autres Serpentards dont je devais me méfier…

Lily sauta de la table et le prit dans ses bras.

\- T'inquiète pas Sev' c'est des imbéciles…

Surprit par l'affection du geste de Lily, Severus passa ses bras autours d'elle avec hésitation.

Il n'avait jamais serré personne dans ses bras. Il avait essayé des fois, de faire des câlins à sa mère pour se réconforter quand il était petit… Mais elle n'aimait pas ça et elle le repoussait toujours en pestant.

Une chaleur réconfortante l'envahie, le nez dans les boucles rousses aux senteurs florales de Lily, Severus la serra plus fort dans ses bras et se détendit. Lily lui frottait le dos pour le réconforter. Après quelques longues secondes à se repaître de cette paix et de cette tendresse, Severus se dégagea et regarda Lily.

\- Dis… Tu trouves que je suis moche ? Demanda t-il tristement.

Elle haussa les sourcils de stupeur.

\- Nan. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- James et Sirius… Ils ont dit…

\- C'est des imbéciles le coupa Lily. Les écoute pas.

Il regarda ses chaussures en hochant la tête. Lily posa sa sacoche sur la table où elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt et Severus l'observa avec curiosité. Elle sortit un petit livre de contes.

\- Alice m'a dit que sa mère lui lisait ces histoires quand elle était petite dit elle en lui tendant le livre. Je me suis dit que comme on vivait avec des moldus tous les deux… Ce serait bien qu'on les lise aussi, pour mieux s'intégrer...

Severus tourna quelques pages. Hmmm… Oui ça pourrait être utile pour faire croire aux autres qu'il était né dans une famille de sorciers…

\- …C'est moi qui commence à lire ou c'est toi ? Demanda gaiement Lily.

Il releva la tête et lui tendit le livre avec un sourire.

Elle se hissa sur la table à côté de son sac, tandis que Severus s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Lily tourna quelques pages et lui lança un sourire enfantin.

\- Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient le long d'une route solitaire et tortueuse, au crépuscule...

* * *

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons élaborer une potion d'amnésie déclara Slughorn de son ton jovial habituel.

Lily et Severus échangèrent une regard impatient.

Sur les cinq heures de potions par semaine, seulement deux était consacrées à la partie pratique : l'élaboration de potion. Mais jusque là il s'était contenté d'apprendre à préparer des ingrédients. Durant les heures théoriques ils apprenaient à reconnaître les ingrédients principaux et leurs propriétés. C'était un exercice assez fastidieux et Slughorn ne rendait pas le cours très divertissant. Il se contentait en général d'une vague présentation des ingrédients et les renvoyait à leur livres. Ah si ! Deux fois il avait organisé des sortes de séances tests. Il avait attribué un ingrédient à chaque élève et chacun à leur tour il devait ramener l'ingrédient qui leur avait été attribué de la réserve, et citer le plus de choses à son sujet au reste de la classe, ensuite Slughorn corrigeait verbalement et au suivant. Lily aimait bien ce genre d'exercice, elle retenait tout plus rapidement qu'avec la méthode de révision habituelle.

Mais Severus ronchonnait, il n'aimait pas parler devant la classe et disait que Slughorn faisait ça par paresse pour qu'ils fassent le cours à sa place.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami.

Penché sur ses notes derrière son rideau de cheveux noir, Severus notait les quelques conseils de Slughorn sur la sélection des meilleurs brins de valériane, sa plume crissant fébrilement sur son parchemin. Sev' aimait particulièrement le cours de potions, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais dès le premier cours elle avait remarqué la différence avec les autres cours. Dans les autres cours, il prenait ses notes d'un air distrait, en faisant ses devoirs en même temps ou, quand ils n'en avaient pas, en gribouillant dans les marges de ses cours. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour faire les deux en même temps mais en relisant ses notes elle n'avait rien trouvé à leur reprocher. Elles étaient aussi complète que les siennes. Et ses devoirs lui rapportaient toujours d'excellentes notes. Mais en cours de potion il buvait les paroles du prof et prêtait une attention extrême au cours.

\- … Ah et faites bien attention avec vos baies de gui s'il vous plaît, elles sont poisons conclut Slughorn.

Lily fronça les sourcils et leva la main si vivement qu'elle vit Severus sursauter du coin de l'œil.

\- Oui Mrs Evans ?

\- Mais la potion d'amnésie est censé être bu… Non ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Mais alors si les baies de gui sont poisons…

Slughorn sourit.

\- Oui c'est une remarque tout à fait pertinente Mrs Evans. Seulement vous apprendrez plus tard que les potions ne sont pas égales à la somme de leurs ingrédients. La préparation des ingrédients et la façon dont ils sont inclus à la mixture, vont changer leurs propriétés et créer une synergie nouvelle… Même si on utilise des ingrédients toxiques, la potion sera consommable.

\- Enfin ça dépend de la potion, bien sûr ajouta t-il avec un petit rire.

Le crissement de la plume de Severus retentit fortement dans le silence qui suivit l'explication, Lily jeta un œil à son parchemin noircis de notes puis au sien, sur lequel ne se trouvait que quelques lignes. Elle ajouta : « potion pas égale à la somme de ses ingrédients = nouvelle synergie en fonction préparation et ordre d'ajout ». Puis elle reposa sa plume et se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients pour leur potion.

Comme d'habitude tout le monde s'amoncelait devant la table du fond sur laquelle Slughorn avait disposait les bacs d'ingrédients pour la potion du jour. Lily prit un casier, c'était de petits plateaux de bois à casier, permettant de récupérer les divers ingrédients sans les mélanger. Elle remplissait précautionneusement l'un des casier de baies de gui lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota timidement sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna, et se tendit en se retrouvant face à James.

\- Salut euh… ça va ? Demanda t-il bêtement.

Comme elle le dévisageait avec étonnement sans répondre, il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa t-il.

Elle l'examina quelques secondes supplémentaires en cherchant l'entourloupe, puis elle secoua la tête et le dépassa pour continuer à récupérer ses ingrédients. Il n'avait même pas le courage de présenter ses excuses. Pfff…

Elle saisit trois brins de valériane et rejoint Severus qui préparait le matériel sur leur table de travail.

* * *

Slughorn s'écarta en grimaçant du chaudron de Sirius.

\- Mr Black vous avez du mettre trop de gui constata t-il platement, en se détournant du chaudron qui exhalait une affreuse odeur de marée.

Sirius grimaça et lança un coup d'œil coléreux à James qui faisait équipe avec lupin, et qui lui tirait puérilement la langue.

Severus était nerveux. Et déçu. Il jeta un regard mécontent à la potion bleu pâle entre lui et Lily. Elle aurait du être d'un indigo profond. Et en plus la texture n'était pas la bonne, elle aurait du avoir la texture d'un sirop alors que leur potion était aussi fluide que de l'eau.

Slughorn arriva à leur hauteur et lâcha un petit cri ravi.

\- Oh ! Je vois que j'ai de futurs prodiges ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement en saisissant la petite louche d'argent qui trempait dans le mélange.

Il remua un peu la potion pour en évaluer la consistance.

\- Hmmm… Vous n'avez pas du laisser bouillir la potion assez longtemps, et les baies de gui n'ont pas du être suffisamment écrasées mais à part ça...

Il délaissa leur potion et se tourna vers Lily.

\- C'est très prometteur pour un premier essai assura t-il en souriant.

Tandis qu'il passait au chaudron suivant, Lily se tourna vers Severus qui boudait à côté d'elle.

\- Tu vois ? Chuchota t-elle, je t'avais dis que notre potion était bien.

Severus grimaça.

\- Non elle n'est pas bien contra t-il, elle n'a ni la bonne couleur ni la bonne consistance !

\- Mais on débute juste râla Lily, c'est normal que ce ne soit pas parfait du premier coup.

Severus renifla de contrariété et griffonna les observations que Slughorn leur avait faites en dessous de ses notes.

Ils s'étaient chamaillés durant toute la préparation pour des questions d'organisation. Lily avait tendance à travailler « au feeling » et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle se moque de son idée sur le fait de lancer un _t__empus__ f__ugit_pour calculer précisément chaque étape de préparation. Et il trouvait qu'ils s'étaient un peu marché dessus durant la préparation des ingrédients. Il allait falloir qu'ils s'organisent mieux que ça. C'était à cause de leur manque de rigueur que la potion était raté…

\- Bon, ce que j'ai vu n'est pas si mal déclara Slughorn en revenant vers son bureau, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'art des potions ne se maîtrise pas en un claquement de doigts. L'important c'est de s'améliorer ! Tout le monde ne peut pas réussir son premier chaudron ! ajouta t-il en lançant une œillade fier à Lily.

Severus garda la tête baissée. Il se demanda vaguement comment Slughorn pouvait être un Serpentard avec une attitude aussi laxiste et des objectifs aussi médiocre.

Il se sentait particulièrement nul… Après toutes ces heures à lire le manuel de potion de sa mère et à apprendre à reconnaître les ingrédients de bases, il ne réussissait même pas une simple potion d'amnésie ! Alors qu'il avait lu que c'était une des potions les plus faciles à exécuter. Un profond découragement l'envahie. Il était vraiment un incapable…

* * *

Il n'y avait pas une goutte de lumière qui provenait de la fenêtre de la salle commune, on ne voyait que la noirceur profonde du lac. Les lumières vacillantes des torches faisaient danser les ombres sur l'amoncellement de cadeaux qui s'étalait au pied du sapin chargé de décorations et sur les tentures vertes qui ornait la salle commune. L'odeur résineuse se mêlait à l'odeur du feu de bois qui chauffait la pièce en émettant de petits craquements reposant. Un déchirement de papier plus vigoureux sortit Severus de sa lecture.

Il releva la tête de son livre et observa avec amertume Rosier déballer son troisième cadeau.

\- C'est pas vrai grogna le Sang-pur en guignant son nouveau balai d'un air fâché. Et il se croit subtile !

Macnair leva le nez d'un sachet de patacitrouille.

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Il est magnifique ! s'exclama t-il en posant le sachet sur le costume sur mesure qu'il avait reçu, il rejoint Rosier.

\- C'est un Nimbus 1001 ! s'extasia Macnair en fixant le balais avec adoration, il est sorti cet été !

\- Tu parles… râla Rosier en abandonnant le balais à Macnair. Mon père veut absolument que j'entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch... Il ouvrit un quatrième paquet et en extrait un petit livre relié en cuir, il le feuilleta et relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Severus.

\- Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux Snape ? Demanda t-il d'un air surprit.

Severus baissa les yeux honteusement.

Mulciber ricana.

\- Il a pas de cadeaux Rosier…

Le cœur de Severus se serra de tristesse, il se concentra sur le livre de sortilèges qu'il étudiait. La dernière altercation avec les Griffondors lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa vulnérabilité. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se défendre…

Une main se posa sur son livre.

Il lança un regard mécontent à Rosier qui le toisait.

\- T'es parents ne t'ont rien offert ? Insista t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- ça se voit non ? Cracha Severus.

\- Calme tes nerfs rétorqua lentement Mulciber sans détacher ses yeux de la main ensorcelé qu'il venait de déballer.

\- Tu m'as dit que ta mère venait d'une famille de Sang-pur reprit Rosier, ton père devrait être fier d'avoir un fils sorcier, alors pourquoi...

Severus se releva brusquement et quitta la salle commune.

Une douleur effroyable lui dévorait les entrailles.

Sa mère n'avait rien envoyé.

Ses yeux le brûlaient.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Il ne savait pas si c'était de honte ou de détresse.

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un minable… Un minable dont même sa mère oubliait l'existence.

Il erra quelques instants dans les couloirs. Il était trop tôt pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et Lily devait être dans la salle commune en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avec le reste des lions… Severus secoua la tête pour chasser l'image du groupe de Griffondors joyeux, se montrant mutuellement les cadeaux que leurs parents adorés et leurs amis leur avaient offert… Il pensa à l'alcôve aux deux serpents.

Il mit un peu de temps à la retrouver mais il y parvint. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc de pierre et comme la dernière fois, il ramena ses jambes contre lui pour se réchauffer et se consoler. Il tâta ses poches… Zut ! En fuyant la salle commune il avait oublié son livre. Il n'avait que son manuel de potion avancé, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder sur lui constamment. Il regarda tristement le livre et le serra contre lui en pensant à sa mère. D'habitude la veille de Noël, elle lui racontait des histoires de magie. Il n'était jamais gâté à Noël, mais sa mère trouvait toujours un petit geste à faire pour marquer le coup, du temps passé avec lui, une chemise neuve… Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais Halloween et Noël semblait toujours rendre sa mère mélancolique. Peut-être qu'elle regrettait…

Il sentit une larme lui glisser sur la joue et l'essuya rapidement en soupirant.

Puis il observa le ciel matinal, qui jetait des ombres sur le parc en contrebas et la pleine lune qui s'évanouissait dans les lumières pâles de la nue. Il se demanda s'il était le seul à commencer la journée aussi mal.

L'heure du petit déjeuner mit un temps interminable à arriver. Quand elle arriva enfin l'ambiance qui régnait dans la Grande Salle était atrocement joyeuse, il avala rapidement son petit déjeuner avec l'impression d'être un mouton noir puis quitta la Grande salle après un vague coup d'œil vers Lily. Comme d'habitude elle discutait amicalement avec les autres lions.

Il l'attendrait dans la salle désaffectée, pour l'instant il avait un livre à récupérer...

* * *

\- Salut sev' !

Severus sursauta et dévisagea l'intrus. Il posa son livre et se releva.

\- ça fait au moins une heure que je t'attend grogna t-il en guise de salutation.

Lily lui sauta au cou.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en plantant un bisou sur sa joue.

Severus se sentit rougir.

Lily le lâcha pour ramasser le livre qu'il venait d'abandonner.

\- Ah non Sev' ! Pas de révision aujourd'hui ordonna t-elle après avoir lu le titre. C'est Noël !

Il grimaça.

\- Pour c'que ça change…

Lily le dévisagea.

\- Comment ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ton cadeau t'as pas plu ? Demanda t-elle.

Il resta muet, la tête baissée. La vague de détresse qui lui tomba dessus était tel qu'il avait peur de fondre en larmes s'il ouvrait la bouche.

\- Sev' s'inquiéta Lily.

Elle le reprit dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui.

\- J'ai rien eu murmura t-il à son oreille, la rousse le serra plus fort pour le réconforter. J'ai… J'ai même pas reçu une seule lettre depuis… sa voix se brisa. Sa gorge était trop nouée, il ne pouvait plus parler.

\- Je suis là moi lui assura Lily.

Severus ferma les yeux fortement et respira l'odeur florale des boucles rousses.

Oui. Lily était là elle.

Cette constatation allégea un peu sa douleur.

Il n'était pas seul.

La rousse recula et l'examina quelques secondes. Puis un petit sourire taquin glissa sur ses lèvres.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais ce dont t'as besoin s'exclama la rousse. Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche et agita le livre de contes sous les yeux du Serpentard.

Il leva un sourcil et croisa les bras.

\- Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Grogna t-il.

Elle rangea le livre avec une moue déçue.

\- qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu pour Noël ? Lui demanda t'elle en s'asseyant sur la table.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

\- De quoi devenir bon en potion.

\- On est les meilleurs de la classe en potion objecta Lily.

\- Être meilleur qu'une bande de cornichons ce n'est pas très glorieux…

Lily éclata de rire.

En voyant le sourire éclatant et les yeux vert pétillant d'amusement de son amie, Severus se dit qu'il était un sacré rabat joie. Il décida de faire un effort pour ne pas lui gâcher son Noël. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Lily après tout si sa mère l'avait oublié et s'il était incapable de se faire des amis…

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas poser problème ? Demanda anxieusement Severus en jetant un coup d'œil aux Griffondors qui agitaient des bannières aux couleurs de Serdaigle dans la tribune d'en face.

\- Pourquoi ça poserait problème ? rétorqua Lily en détournant les yeux des joueurs qui avançaient sur le terrain en contrebas, pour le dévisager.

\- Euh… Toute ta maison soutient Serdaigle précisa Severus avec une hésitation palpable.

\- Tu préfères que je m'en aille ?

\- Nan ! Contra t-il précipitamment.

\- Je plaisantais Sev' ! s'amusa Lily en secouant la tête.

Il rougit légèrement et resserra son écharpe vert et argent pour se donner plus de contenance.

Les joueurs s'envolèrent et les deux équipes s'alignèrent face à face, détournant son attention de lui. C'était le premier match de la saison et aussi le premier match de Quidditch auquel ils assistaient de toute leur vie.

D'après lui ce n'était pas une saison pour voler. Le mois de Février avait beau tirer sur la fin, il gelait encore à pierre fendre. Il jeta un regard mauvais au ciel gris, le vent était glacial aujourd'hui, il ne manquait plus que de la neige pour compléter cette atmosphère polaire...

Qui plus est, Severus était un peu tendu.

Il faut dire que Lily n'était pas seulement la seule rouge et or présente dans les tribunes Serpentards. C'était aussi la seule sang de bourbe. Severus tentait d'ignorer les regards que la clique de Malfoy jetait à son amie depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Mais ça l'angoissait.

Déjà, amener Lily ici était très mauvais pour son projet de se faire accepter par les Serpentards et il risquait carrément de se mettre les membres les plus puissants de sa maison à dos avec ce genre de prise de position publique. Mais en plus, il avait peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Lily qui suivait le jeu à côté de lui sans prendre conscience des regards hostiles dont elle était la cible. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'en fichait. Lily n'avait peur de rien.

Severus avait fini par déduire que le livre de magie noire était un test de Malfoy. Soit il aurait obéit et rendu un livre interdit à Pince, s'attirant de graves ennuis faute de bon sens. Soit il l'aurait rendu à Malfoy, mais qu'aurait généré ce geste ? Une prise de position contre la magie noire ? Et quelles conséquences ce rejet aurait il engendrait ? Non.

Ne jamais prendre parti. C'était du bon sens.

Le livre était encore planqué près de son lit. Il fallait qu'il l'utilise, mais comment ? Les connaissances obscures et interdites que devait renfermé l'ouvrage titillait de plus en plus sa curiosité...

Il observa Lily avec une certaine tendresse.

Elle souriait en encourageant Serpentard et en sautillant de joie dès qu'ils marquaient.

C'était si ironique qu'elle entre tous, encourage Serpentard...

Il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour lui.

Elle du sentir son regard car elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire, il lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur le jeu. Le score était prometteur. 50 à 0 pour Serpentard.

Il faut dire que les Serdaigles manquaient singulièrement d'agressivité. Le souafle restait presque constamment entre les mains des serpents et les manœuvres sournoises des batteurs et de Selwyn le capitaine, avaient déjà envoyé un poursuiveur adverse au tapis.

Severus chercha l'attrapeur des yeux.

L'attrapeur de Serdaigle rôdait près des anneaux de Serpentard en fouillant l'espace qui l'entourait des yeux.

Le gardien de Serdaigle arrêta un énième lancé.

\- Ouah lui souffla Lily, leur gardien est super fort…

\- Il s'appelle Rockwood. Je crois que c'est leur capitaine expliqua Severus en jetant un coup d'œil au septième année.

\- On dirait un pro.

Severus chercha à nouveau l'attrapeur des yeux, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'entrée de l'équipe et il se demandait qui Selwyn avait choisi finalement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut Rosier sur son Nimbus 1001. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout et il volait avec un flegme déconcertant, sans sembler chercher le vif d'or le moins du monde.

Severus sourit.

Rosier avait une mine extrêmement sombre comme s'il était contraint d'être ici mais que c'était le dernier endroit où il voulait être. Le Sang-pur était plutôt un intellectuel comme lui, il lisait beaucoup et semblait mépriser le sport. Quidditch compris. Au moins son père à lui ne le forçait pas à faire du Quidditch pensa t-il avec un certain soulagement.

Un mouvement rapide attira son regard plus loin, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle fonçait comme un boulet de canon vers l'autre bout du terrain. Un rayon de soleil ricocha sur la balle doré qu'il poursuivait et aveugla un instant Severus.

Il entendit Selwyn hurler et un des batteurs de Serpentard envoya aussitôt un cognard vers le Serdaigle.

La foule s'agita.

Et l'attrapeur remonta en levant le poing victorieusement, le vif d'or entre les doigts.

Le cognard l'avait frôlé de peu.

\- Dommage soupira Lily, si vous aviez un meilleur attrapeur vous auriez une équipe meurtrière…

\- Mouais bougonna Severus.

Il était un peu déçu pour Serpentard et il compatissait pour Rosier. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Pour lui le Quidditch n'était qu'un jeu un peu idiot mais beaucoup de serpents prenaient la compétition très au sérieux.

* * *

\- Monsieur qu'est-ce qui se passe si on lance ce sort à un être humain ? Demanda Sirius tandis que James à côté de lui jetait des _evanesco_ de plus en plus agressif et imprécis à sa feuille d'aubépine.

Flitwick sourit.

\- Quelqu'un connaît la réponse ? s'enquit il en balayant sa classe d'un regard plein d'espoir.

Lily et Severus levèrent la main en même temps.

\- Mr Snape ?

\- ça ne fais rien répondit Severus d'un ton blasé. Certains sorts sont soumis aux lois de Durbat, comme l'_evanesco_ ou encore l'_accio_. Ils ne sont utilisables que contre des inanimés et n'ont aucun effet sur les êtres vivants, les créatures magiques ou les non-vivant.

\- Excellent Mr Snape ! le félicita Flitwick, 10 points pour Serpentard ! Nous étudierons les lois de Durbat l'année prochaine ne vous inquiétez pas…

Severus croisa le regard méprisant de Sirius et se détourna quand lui et James se mirent à le parodier grossièrement en pouffant.

Lily griffonnait d'un air ennuyé sur son cours.

Ils étaient tous les deux bons en sortilèges. Lily l'était plus que lui d'ailleurs. Il restait encore une dizaine de minutes de cours et ils maîtrisaient tous les deux la formule du jour. Severus jeta un coup d'œil au ciel bleu par la fenêtre et étouffa un soupir. Il aurait préféré faire quelque chose d'utile ou aller profiter du beau temps. Le printemps rendait les cours encore plus long et irritant que d'habitude, le chant joyeux des oiseaux semblaient le narguer et après l'hiver glacial qu'ils venaient de passer, Severus n'aurait rien eu contre le fait de profiter du soleil.

Avec un bon livre.

Ou en discutant avec Lily assit dans l'herbe.

Il rêvassa en admirant le ciel jusqu'à ce que Flitwick daigne enfin les libérer.

\- J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais ! Râla t-il en se tournant vers Lily dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Severus reçu une violente bourrade au même instant et trébucha en grimaçant. Il mit une main protectrice sur son épaule douloureux en jetant un regard surprit à Sirius.

\- Oh désolé plaida Sirius d'un ton ironique, je t'avais pas vu !

Severus le dévisagea hostilement en se massant l'épaule.

\- Voyons Sirius commenta James d'un ton amusé, c'est pas une excuse... T'aurais pu le repérer à l'odeur lâcha t-il en grimaçant et en se pinçant ostensiblement le nez.

Sirius explosa de rire et Severus s'éloigna de ces imbéciles à grand pas en serrant les dents.

Lily le dépassa quelques mètres plus loin et posa une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? s'énerva t-elle. Pourquoi tu les laisses t'insulter comme ça ?

Severus la dévisagea avec agacement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qui se passera si je leur répond ? Ce sera encore pire !

Lily croisa les bras.

\- T'es sûr que c'est pour ça ?

Il soupira, pourquoi fallait t-il que rien ne soit simple dans sa vie ? Et pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait il toujours sur lui ? Il contourna Lily avec agacement.

\- J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas parce que tu crois qu'ils ont raison ou que tu le mérite râla Lily en lui emboîtant le pas coléreusement.

Elle le connaissait trop bien… Il devenait prévisible pour elle.

\- Mais non voyons, où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? rétorqua t-il en toute mauvaise foi.

Il se retourna pour voir si les maraudeurs ne les avaient pas suivi et croisa le regard ambré de Rémus, le brun lui fit une grimace contrite et baissa les yeux avant de rattraper ses amis qui partait dans la direction opposée en s'esclaffant.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Rémus est bizarre ? Dit-il, autant pour changer de sujet que par curiosité.

\- Il a une maladie grave répondit tristement Lily.

\- Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

\- Je sais pas il ne l'a pas dit… Mais il est vraiment gentil, un peu timide mais très gentil assura t-elle pensivement.

Quelques minutes passèrent tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

\- On va à la bibliothèque ? Proposa t-elle quand ils arrivèrent au croisement suivant.

Severus hocha distraitement la tête.

Rémus gentil ? Mon œil oui. Il se repaissait du spectacle dès que ses dégénérés d'amis torturaient Severus, au même titre que le grassouillet tremblotant.

* * *

La matinée touchait à sa fin. Severus s'était levé tôt pour profiter de la salle commune une dernière fois. Il n'était vraiment pas pressé de rentrer chez lui. Mais le Poudlard express ne partait qu'à dix heure, il lui restait encore une heure et demi. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à ça, il valait mieux qu'il profite de ses dernières heures…

Il avait décidé la veille ce qu'il devait faire pour le livre de magie noire de Malfoy.

C'était aussi – un peu – pour ça qu'il s'était installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, à côté de la cheminée éteinte. Il avait décidé de lire le livre en public pour que Malfoy comprennent bien qu'il n'était ni un idiot qu'on piégeait si facilement, ni un moraliste qui jetterait un livre simplement parce que le contenu en était jugé inapproprié... Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, il profitait de son dernier jour dans la salle commune en même temps.

Il regrettait un peu son choix toutefois.

Les Serpentards étaient nombreux et la salle commune bourdonnait de conversations joyeuses. Difficile de se concentrer sur l'histoire de la confection du _doloris_ dans ces conditions. Pourtant le compte rendu des effets du précurseur du _doloris_ et les effets… Malencontreux, qu'il avait sur les premiers cobayes étaient plutôt distrayant. Il y avait même des images approximatives pour illustrer le propos. Il n'avait ouvert le livre qu'avec réluctance, il fallait bien l'admettre, mais maintenant qu'il avait le nez dedans il n'était plus aussi catégorique. Ces connaissances et ces informations là étaient tout aussi intéressante et enrichissantes que les autres après tout, et ce n'était que ça : de la connaissance.

Rien de bien méchant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui se joignait au groupe de Sang-Pur qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, à bonne distance des autres. Severus était un peu dissimulé par le reste des fauteuils, il tendit l'oreille pour saisir ce qui provoquait les œillades admiratives que le groupe jetait à Malfoy.

\- Je l'ai rencontré hier répondit Malfoy à une question que Severus n'avait pas entendu.

\- Il paraît qu'il recrute glissa innocemment un quatrième année.

Malfoy prit un air arrogant et énigmatique.

\- Il paraît oui. En tout cas il n'est pas comme les autres. Lui il va vraiment changer les choses.

\- Il va faire le ménage ajouta Selwyn en souriant.

\- Il a déjà commencé assura Malfoy, les sang de bourbe ont du soucis à se faire… Mais pour l'instant il commence par la crasse de la crasse…

Les Sang-pur échangèrent des regards brillant de colères et des moues écœurées.

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut s'adresser pour rencontrer Lord Voldemort alors ? s'enquit une blonde en minaudant.

Malfoy lui offrit un maigre sourire.

\- Je suis sûr que les Black seront les bienvenue lui répondit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Severus cessa d'observer les Sang-purs et se replongea dans son livre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un regard pesait sur lui.

Il garda prudemment les yeux sur son livre et tourna une page.

Une ombre tomba sur sa page et il releva la tête vers Malfoy qui s'était approché, le Sang-pur le toisait d'un air supérieur, un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

\- Hmm… Je reconnais ce livre lâcha Lucius avec un sourire, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Severus eut un rictus.

\- C'est fascinant répondit-il avec assurance.

En théorie c'était fascinant. Même s'il était hors de question de mettre en pratique de telles connaissances. Mais Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de connaître se détail. Cela dit ce que Severus pensait ne comptait pas, il fallait qu'il renvoie l'image qui lui serait utile. Et actuellement il devait montrer à Lucius qu'il n'était ni un idiot, ni un moraliste. Se laisser tous les champs ouverts.

Un air approbateur se peignit sur les traits du Sang-Pur, il le salua d'un hochement de tête et quitta la salle commune.

* * *

\- A demain Sev' ! Lui cria joyeusement Lily par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Severus ne répondit pas et regarda tristement la voiture s'éloignait. Il lança un regard blasé à sa malle et passa la main sur sa veste râpée, en sentant son livre dans sa poche, un maigre soulagement atténua sa tristesse.

Bon ce n'était pas la mort, deux mois sans magie pensa t-il en saisissant sa malle et en entamant la courte marche qui le mènerai à la maison, au fond de l'impasse du tisseur. Et puis au moins il verrait toujours Lily presque tous les jours… Et ici il n'y aurait pas de Griffondors pour l'insulter ou se moquer de lui, pas de Serpentards pour évaluer et enregistrer chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots.

L'année ne s'était pas exactement passé comme prévu. Il n'avait encore que Lily comme amie et il avait même réussit l'exploit de se faire des ennemis dès le premier jours. Il était nul en potions… Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est normal que ça se passe mal pensa t-il, ce n'est que la première année, ça ira beaucoup mieux l'année prochaine.

Il soupira. Oui et en attendant quelques vacances lui feraient du bien. Et les disputes de ses parents n'étaient pas si terrible que ça ! Stressante et déprimante, oui. Mais il suffirait qu'il reste dans sa chambre ou qu'il aille au parc.

Et il allait revoir sa mère.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle de toute l'année et ça commençait à faire long. Il n'avait jamais été séparé d'elle aussi longtemps auparavant…

Mais en même temps il fauit bien grandir un jour se sermonna t-il mentalement, il arriva devant la porte de sa maison et son cœur se serra de nostalgie et de réconfort. Severus ouvrit la porte et tira avec difficulté sa malle à l'intérieur. Il abandonna sa malle dans l'entrée pour fermer la porte.

\- Severus ? demanda sa mère.

Il se retourna vers elle sans savoir comment réagir. Sa mère était figé sur le pallier de la cuisine, elle essuyait ses mains sur son tablier en le détaillant des yeux.

\- Tu as grandi constata t-elle avec hésitation sans faire un geste vers lui.

Il lui sourit et elle avança jusqu'à sa malle.

\- Alors Poudlard ? s'enquit-elle avec les yeux brillants en tirant sa malle vers sa chambre.

\- Euh… Je suis à Serpentard déclara t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était bizarre aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait jamais vu si enthousiaste.

Eileen ouvrit la porte de la cave et descendit les trois marches de béton, puis elle posa la malle au coin du lit de Severus.

\- Comme moi répondit-elle en le fixant à travers un voile nostalgique.

Elle s'assit sur son lit.

\- Alors racontes moi tout ! s'exclama t-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Une explosion de bonheur et d'affection explosa dans la poitrine de Severus. Sa mère ne l'avait pas oublié, il devait lui avoir manqué pour qu'elle soit si heureuse de le voir ! Il s'assit à côté d'elle et entreprit de lui raconter les grandes lignes de son année. Il éluda soigneusement ses mésaventures avec les Griffondors, se contentant de déclarer que les lions étaient des idiots, ce à quoi sa mère acquiesça. Il lui parla des cours, des professeurs… Quand il mentionnait certains noms il voyait sa mère disparaître dans sa brume nostalgique comme happé par ses propres souvenirs. Ils parlèrent tout l'après-midi de magie, de potions et elle lui raconta même quelques histoires de sa propre scolarité.

Puis la porte claqua dans l'entrée et Eileen pâlit en se redressant brutalement, elle marmonna quelques chose au sujet du temps qui était passé si vite et du dîner qu'elle avait laissé en plan dans la cuisine puis sans un regard de plus à Severus, elle fila vers la cuisine.

Severus soupira et lui emboîta le pas plus lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Tonna la voix de Tobias, pourquoi rien n'est prêt ?

\- Ton fils est rentré contra Eileen, piqué au vif. Je l'ai aidé à ranger ses affaires.

Tobias tourna la tête et aperçu son fils sur le pallier de la cuisine qui lui lançait un sourire timide.

\- Bonjour papa fit Severus en s'approchant.

\- Fils répondit Tobias en l'étudiant du regard.

Son père s'attabla et saisit le pain qui traînait sur la table devant lui, s'en déchirant un bon morceau. Il beurra son pain soigneusement en lançant des regards contrariés vers Eileen et en marmonnant dans sa barbe, puis une fois la première tranche de pain engloutie, il reporta son attention sur Severus qui était resté debout au coin de la table.

\- Alors ç'a été la pension ? Demanda Tobias.

Eileen posa un café devant son père et coula un regard nerveux vers lui.

\- Oui j'ai eu de très bonnes notes répondit joyeusement Severus. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, sa mère n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, il savait… arranger la vérité.

Tobias hocha la tête en mastiquant son pain.

\- C'est bien fils approuva t-il, faut bien travailler à l'école. Ça t'évitera d'te retrouver dans la merde plus tard… Il lança un regard hostile à sa femme. Et fais attention à tes fréquentations aussi.

Severus hocha la tête raidement.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt calmement, son père se cala devant la télé jusqu'au dîner, Eileen se concentra sur la préparation du repas et Severus dépoussiéra sa chambre à la manière moldu, ce qui lui sembla prendre une éternité. Dès son dîner avalée, Tobias fila se coucher. Il avait des journées difficiles, source de sa constante mauvaise humeur, qui l'avaient toujours poussé à se coucher tôt. Severus retourna dans sa chambre et bouquina jusqu'à ce que sa porte s'entrouvre et que sa mère n'entre avec un petit paquet en papier journal entre les mains.

Severus se redressa, Eileen s'assit au coin de son lit et lui tendit le paquet avec une ombre de sourire.

\- J'ai retrouvé ça dans mes affaires déclara t-elle, ça te fera ton Noël et ton anniversaire.

Severus prit le paquet et le tourna entre ses mains.

\- D'ailleurs à propos de ça… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écris ? demanda t-il sans trouver le courage de croiser le regard de sa mère.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de hibou ! s'agaça t-elle aussitôt.

\- Tu aurais pu…

\- Je ne peux pas faire de magie ici chuchota t'elle frénétiquement, avec ton père… Et t'imagines comment il réagirait s'il voyait un hibou rentrer ici ?! Non lâcha t-elle en secouant nerveusement la tête. Non. Je ne pouvais pas t'écrire Severus.

Severus fit la moue et décida d'ouvrir son paquet au lieu de se disputer avec sa mère pour quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas changer de toute manière.

Il en sortit une sphère noire de la taille du poing qui ressemblait à une balle en pierre.

\- Euh... c'est quoi ?

\- C'est un exersort lui apprit sa mère avec les yeux pétillant, ça permet de s'entraîner à jeter des sorts.

Elle coula un regard vers la porte close.

\- Tiens essaie de lui jeter un e_xperliarmus_ pour voir. Mais ne fais pas de bruit !

Severus sortit sa baguette de sa table de nuit et posa la sphère sur ses couvertures. Puis après un regard hésitant à sa mère, il jeta le sort à la pierre.

Elle prit aussitôt une couleur orange.

\- ça veut dire que ton geste n'est pas assez précis lui apprit sa mère, elle devient verte si le sort est correct et rouge s'il est mal exécuté.

Severus observa la sphère redevenue noire avec fascination et releva les yeux vers sa mère

\- Merci maman lâcha t-il avec reconnaissance.

Elle sourit.

\- Maintenant range ça. Tu ne dois pas faire de magie ici compris ?

Severus hocha la tête et rangea sa baguette et l'exersort dans sa table de nuit.

Le lendemain il passa la matinée à rêvasser et à bouquiner puis, n'y tenant plus, il sortit sa baguette et son exersort du tiroir. Après tout son père ne venait jamais dans sa chambre, et il était encore au travail à cette heure-là. Severus avait encore une demi-heure avant que son père ne rentre déjeuner.

Il s'exerça d'abord à jeter les premiers sorts qu'il avait apprit cette année puis il recommença avec l'_experliarmus_.

Mais il ne maîtrisait pas encore le geste.

Il feuilleta son livre de deuxième année et après avoir vérifier la gestuelle du sort il le lança une nouvelle fois. L'exersort prit une sublime couleur verte et un sourire de satisfaction glissa sur les lèvres de Severus.

Juste avant que la hausse de la luminosité de la pièce ne l'interpelle.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte et sentit ses tripes se serraient en voyant son père livide de stupéfaction sur le pas de la porte. Prit par son exercice il avait oublié de faire attention à l'heure...

Ils restèrent un instant figé à se dévisager l'un l'autre, puis Tobias se passa une main sur le visage avança vers lui, ramassa son exersort d'un geste raide, rebroussa chemin et marqua un arrêt sur le pallier de la chambre.

\- Dans la cuisine feula t-il, il se retourna et beugla : EILEEN ! En chargeant vers la cuisine d'un pas furibond.

Severus déglutit péniblement, planqua sa baguette et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- … PENSION ALORS ? hurla Tobias en brandissant l'exersort devant lui.

Eileen était rouge de fureur.

Elle jeta un regard coléreux à Severus.

\- Non ! rétorqua t-elle, et je n'aurais pas eu à te raconter des histoires si…

L'exersort explosa contre le mur juste à côté de la tête de sa mère, dans un claquement sec. Un panache d'étincelles dorées s'éleva dans la pièce, elles virevoltèrent quelques secondes entre eux comme des papillons d'or et retombèrent en poussière comme si l'air libre les avaient tué. Severus eut un pincement au cœur en contemplant les débris de son cadeau sur le carrelage.

\- Mon propre fils ! s'indigna Tobias.

Il se retourna vers Severus.

\- Un sorcier cracha t-il avec dégoût, je savais que tu ressemblais trop à ta mère… Je croyais que tu avais arrêter d'ailleurs avec ces horreurs ?! Jeta t-il haineusement à Eileen. Et vous m'avez menti pour l'école en plus ?! DES SALES BÊTES ! TOUS LES DEUX ! hurla t-il. Voilà ce que vous êtes ! Des sales bêtes maléfiques !

Severus lui lança un regard haineux en relevant le menton. Se faire insulter par des abrutis à Poudlard passe encore, mais se faire traiter d'animal par son propre père…

Tobias croisa son regard et se mit à trembler de fureur. Il bondit vers Severus, sautant par dessus la table qui les séparait. Severus n'eut pas le temps de réagir il reçut une claque monstrueuse dans le nez. La douleur se répandit et résonna dans son crâne. Il se courba sous le choc et sentit son nez dégouliner. De sang sûrement.

\- Me r'garde pas comme ça ! Tu m'dois le respect ! Hurla Tobias en lui mettant une deuxième claque. Je vais t'apprendre à mentir moi ! Cria t-il en lui donnant une nouvelle baffe.

Son père avait les mains dures.

Très dures.

Severus voyait des petites étoiles et la douleur pulsait dans sa tête. Il avait du sang dans la bouche.

Il essaya d'échapper aux coups en reculant mais un troisième coup le heurta à l'œil au même moment.

Il se sentit partir en arrière, croisa le regard terrifiée de sa mère en basculant et sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur. Il serra les dents. La douleur résonna dans sa boite crânienne comme si elle avait explosé sous le choc. Puis plus rien. Sa vue se brouilla rapidement et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

* * *

**Pour être sûr de tenir parole je ne vous promet pas un nouveau chapitre avant le mois prochain cette fois ;)**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! J'aimerai notamment savoir si le rythme vous paraît trop rapide ou les scènes trop décousues entre elles ? Je n'étais pas à l'aise pour couvrir une année si rapidement mais je trouve qu'il y a plus de matière à exploiter pour les années suivantes donc je ne voulais pas m'attarder… Le rythme devrait ralentir pour la suite.**


	3. Penser en Serpent

**Merci à _il ou elle_ et à _Destrange_ pour vos généreuses reviews ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir vos remarques et je suis enchanté que la fic vous plaise jusque là^^**

**(Je vous répond ici ça permet aux autres lecteurs d'avoir les infos aussi.)**

**Alors pour ce qui est de la taille des chapitres j'avoue que je pourrais publier plus souvent mais de moins grosses quantités, cela dit je part sur un découpage thématique qui ne se justifie pas trop pour les deux premiers chapitres, mais qui prendra tout son sens à partir du troisième quand on attaquera davantage le manuel de potion avancé. Pour l'organisation à la table des Serpentards j'avoue que ça peut paraître un peu radical mais le statut de sang fait partie des valeurs centrales des verts et argent depuis Salazar donc…**

* * *

Il faisait sombre.

Il était fourbu, son visage pulsait douloureusement et il avait une migraine carabinée.

Il battit quelques instants des paupières, une lumière douce éclairait faiblement sa chambre. Mais pourquoi avait il si mal ? Ses pensées étaient très embrouillées. Il était… Il était à la maison.

A sa droite il y avait l'armoire où le peu de vêtements moldu qu'il avait se trouvaient, elle séparait sa chambre de l'espace qu'utilisait sa mère pour mettre ses tancarvilles chargés de linges propres. L'odeur de lessive fraîche se mêlait à celle, plus rance de la moisissure qui couvrait les murs. En face de lui se trouvaient les étagères chargées de bocaux de nourriture que faisait sa mère, derrière lesquelles on devinait le mur noirci d'humidité.

Il reconnaissait bien la pièce.

Sa pièce.

Mais pourquoi avait il si mal ? Et son œil droit lui paraissait gonflé, il ne parvenait pas à l'ouvrir entièrement et sa vue était quelque peu trouble... Il lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou à l'arrière du crâne, ça fourmillait et ça brûlait...

\- Ah bah quand même ! Râla une voix anxieuse quelque part à sa gauche.

Severus battit des paupières en essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées, de les démêler des douleurs qui parsemaient son corps.

\- J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué reprit la voix avec une note de reproche.

Des doigts froids lui attrapèrent le visage pour l'obliger à tourner la tête d'un geste un peu brusque, le déchirement à l'arrière de sa tête que provoqua le mouvement, lui arracha des larmes de douleur et une nouvelle plainte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage angoissé de sa mère. Elle était floue.

\- Je t'avais dis de ne pas faire de magie ici gronda t-elle coléreusement. Ton père était dans tous ses états ! Et maintenant qu'il sait que tu es un sorcier…

Elle soupira avec fatalisme, sans trouver comment finir sa phrase.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que disait sa mère. Enfin il comprenait mais il ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle faisait référence... Il devait avoir loupé un épisode.

\- Qu'est-ce... qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-il faiblement.

Sa mère le dévisagea avec froideur et agacement.

\- Ton père t'as surprit à faire de la magie imbécile ! Et comme si t'en avais pas fais assez, il a fallu que tu l'provoque en prime ! Elle secoua la tête et pinça les lèvres en le fixant de son regard noir. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse ordonna t-elle en désignant son visage d'un geste irrité. Ça t'apprendras !

Elle se releva de la vieille chaise oscillante et la tira plus loin contre le mur noir, Severus la regarda s'éloigner sans trop comprendre. Il était dans les vapes et il lui fallait lutter de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient.

Arrivé sur le pallier, sa mère se retourna vers lui et le fixa d'un air glacial.

\- J'aurais pas du te faire confiance lâcha t'elle avec amertume, j'aurais pas du te parler de magie, ni te donner mes affaires.

Elle soupira et sortit sans rien ajouter.

Après un instant de flottement indécis et de perplexité, Severus leva la main pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet, il souleva quelque chose à l'aveuglette - évitant de bouger la tête pour ne pas réveiller la douleur - il leva l'objet devant ses yeux. Son livre. Le manuel de potion avancé. Il le glissa sous son oreiller. Il fallait qu'il le cache pour le protéger maintenant que son père savait... Il trouva enfin l'interrupteur de la lampe et l'éteint, accueillant les ténèbres avec soulagement.

Il était fatigué.

* * *

Lily se balançait distraitement en poussant mollement le sol des pieds sur la vieille balançoire du petit parc. Elle leva le nez de son livre et regarda lentement autours d'elle, les buissons qui frémissaient sous la brise bercés par le gazouillis paisible des oiseaux, le chemin de terre battue par où elle était entrée, il n'y avait personne. La seule chose qui troublait le calme de cette bulle de campagne, c'était le couinement continue de la balançoire de Lily.

Elle soupira avec lassitude.

La déception et la surprise de ne pas voir Sev à leur rendez-vous quotidien le premier jour, avait laissé place à de l'irritation le deuxième lorsque, comme la veille elle avait passé l'après-midi à l'attendre en vain dans la chaleur étouffante du petit parc. Mais aujourd'hui, après six jours sans l'avoir vu, elle n'était plus fâché, ni déçu. Maintenant elle était inquiète. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il ne lui aurait pas posé un lapin volontairement. Surtout maintenant qu'il était rentré chez lui. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ses parents mais il lui en avait dit suffisamment pour qu'elle ait une idée de l'ambiance qui régnait chez les Snape...

Sev saisissait toutes les occasions pour aller se promener en général.

Elle replongea dans son livre. La veille, la mère d'Alice lui avait proposé de venir avec elles faire du shopping sur le chemin de traverse. Lily avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de la laisser y aller en proposant d'en profiter pour acheter ses affaires scolaires pour l'année prochaine. Elles avaient passés une super journée. Même si elle avait croisé ces imbéciles de Sirius et de James qui sortaient de chez Bombec avec des gros paquets de friandises.

Alice leur avait dit bonjour, pas elle.

Du coup aujourd'hui elle avait pris son livre de sorts de deuxième année. Comme ça même si Severus ne venait pas elle n'aurait pas perdu son temps…

Le grincement du petit portillon de l'entrée du parc la sortie de sa lecture. Elle releva la tête avec espoir et attendit en fixant le petit chemin de terre qui émergeait des buissons.

Un sourire radieux s'étala sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant la silhouette de Sev… Puis s'effaça brutalement.

Son cœur se serra et horrifiée, elle couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! s'exclama t'elle en étudiant l'œil au beurre noir de Sev et la ligne de cassure rouge qui barrait son nez désormais tordu.

Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui avec les larmes aux yeux, abandonnant son livre sur sa balançoire.

\- C'est rien Lil lâcha t-il d'une voix lasse.

Elle ne pu pas se retenir plus longtemps en voyant la concrétisation de ses inquiétudes sur le visage fatigué de Sev, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle le serra dans ses bras. Puis se rappelant qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question elle recula et lui lança un regard sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Sev ? Qui t'as fais ça ?

Sev avait la tête baissée.

Il déglutit péniblement, Lily sentit une colère indignée et brûlante se répandre en elle comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un qu'elle aimait souffrait. Sev avait l'air si triste…

\- Sev répéta t-elle avec une note inquiète dans la voix.

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en apercevant ses larmes.

\- Non ne pleure pas supplia t-il en attrapant ses épaules, écoute je vais te raconter mais arrête de pleurer.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux et en reniflant.

Severus la fixait d'un air nerveux et inquiet.

\- Raconte ordonna t-elle fermement en inspirant pour ravaler sa tristesse.

Il soupira et la dépassa pour s'installer sur une balançoire, elle s'assit à côté de lui sur la deuxième balançoire et tordit la chaîne pour pouvoir le regarder.

Severus lui raconta son arrivée chez lui, la discussion avec sa mère, le cadeau, le mensonge qu'ils avaient raconté à son père… Puis son père qui l'avait surpris à faire de la magie.

Quand il en arriva à… La raclée que lui avait donné son père, Lily avait une main devant la bouche.

\- Il t'a assommé ?! s'alarma t-elle.

Il grimaça.

\- Pas vraiment… J'ai perdu l'équilibre et ma tête à heurté le buffet.

\- Il aurait pu te tuer !

Severus lui lança un regard irrité.

\- Je préférerais qu'on en parle plus…

Elle pinça les lèvres de mécontentement et éloigna une mèche rousse de ses yeux d'un geste agacé.

\- Et pourquoi t'as pas pu venir pendant aussi longtemps ?

\- Ma mère m'a privé de sortie. Elle voulait pas que je sorte avec… Il détourna les yeux. Avec la tête que j'avais. Ça faisait mauvais genre devant les voisins sans doute…

Un silence lourd et tendu tomba entre eux, tandis que Lily fixait son ami avec inquiétude.

Il inspira bruyamment.

\- Et toi ? Lança t-il d'un air léger qui sonnait faux. T'as fais quoi tout ce temps ?

Elle était à deux doigts de s'énerver contre lui mais elle comprit en croisant son regard qu'il désespérait de changer de sujet. Elle ravala sa réplique, faute de pouvoir ravaler son inquiétude. La lionne lui raconta ses histoires d'un ton faussement joyeux pour lui changer les idées, et l'ambiance s'allégea doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent et prennent chacun le chemin de chez eux.

Son livre sous le bras, Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette de Severus qui s'éloignait lentement dans le sens inverse, le dos courbé.

Et l'inquiétude revint lui mordre l'estomac. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à sa mère…

* * *

\- Marlène et Alice ont pris divination râla Lily, du coup je suis toute seule en arithmancie…

Les yeux de Lily pétillèrent et elle jeta un regard autours d'elle pour vérifier que ses copines n'étaient pas là. Severus la laissa s'approcher plus prêt de lui d'un air conspirateur avec curiosité.

\- Oh d'ailleurs Alice m'a dit un truc hier j'en croyais pas mes oreilles… Elle trouve que Potter est beau. Lily secoua la tête d'un air blasé, je me demande ce qu'une fille aussi intelligente qu'Alice peut trouver à un idiot pareil...

Severus écoutait Lily lui raconter les histoires de ses copines Gryffondor d'une oreille distraite. Il fallait dire que leur tout premier cours de l'année était le cours de potions et le Serpentard trépignait intérieurement. La porte était verrouillée, si bien que la classe entière attendait dans le couloir, bruyamment. Il avait hâte de préparer sa prochaine potion et il était un peu nerveux à l'idée d'avoir perdu la main durant ces deux interminables mois à vivre en moldu.

Sa mère lui avait même confisqué sa baguette après… _L'incident_. Et elle l'avait gardé jusqu'au dernier jours des vacances ! Comme s'il avait besoin d'une punition supplémentaire… Il avait ressenti un soulagement innommable en la récupérant.

\- Dumbledore avait l'air tendu durant le discours d'hier tu trouves pas ? Lui demanda Lily, sans sembler s'apercevoir de son manque d'attention.

\- C'est peut-être à cause des attaques de moldus de cet été avança Severus d'un air distrait, il avait entendu ses parents se disputer à propos de ça la semaine dernière.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être… En tout cas j'ai entendu Mcgonagall lui parler de création d'ordre quelque chose comme ça… ça avait l'air important...

Les histoires des profs l'intéressait encore moins que celles des copines de Lily... Les pensées de Severus convergèrent de nouveau vers les potions.

De toutes façons il n'aurait pas pu s'entraîner à en faire chez lui. Et il avait déjà lu entièrement le manuel de cours et appris les propriétés des nouveaux ingrédients de cette année… Non vraiment il ne manquait plus que la pratique...

\- Tu m'écoutes ? s'agaça Lily en claquant les doigts juste devant son nez.

Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul et lui jeta un regard de reproche.

Elle lui offrit une grimace contrite. Depuis… _L'incident_, il avait un peu de mal avec les gestes brusques ou les contacts physiques inopinés. Lily le savait bien mais ses réflexes de Gryffondor impulsif reprenaient souvent le dessus...

Malheureusement son mouvement n'était pas passé inaperçu.

\- Bah alors Servilus s'écria moqueusement Sirius appuyé crânement contre le mur, on a peur des filles maintenant ?

\- Bah alors Black on a perdu des neurones cet été renchérit t-il sèchement.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea avec surprise durant une seconde. D'habitude il ne répliquait pas. Mais après avoir subit _l'incident_ et le mépris chargé d'insultes de son père pendant deux mois, il n'était pas d'humeur à tendre l'autre joue.

Une étincelle dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Sirius.

\- Je vais t'apprendre Servilo…

James posa une main sur la baguette que Sirius brandissait vers lui et l'abaissa en soufflant un 'plus tard' hâtif à son ami, une seconde avant que Slughorn ne les dépasse et n'ouvre la classe d'un mouvement de baguette nonchalant. Le maître des potions ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait d'interrompre et entra dans la salle de classe.

Lily glissa la main sous le bras de Severus et l'entraîna vers l'intérieur de la salle sous le regard agressif des deux Gryffondors.

\- J'espère que vous avez passé un bon été ! s'exclama Slughorn alors que ses élèves s'installaient à leurs places habituelles.

Le professeur souleva le couvercle du chaudron qui trônait sur son bureau, y jeta un coup d'œil et le referma avec un sourire satisfait, puis il l'amena sur la petite table de présentation qui précédait le premier rang. Tandis que ses élèves s'installaient à leur place dans un brouhaha parsemait de raclement de chaises.

\- Approchez-vous s'il vous plaît demanda t-il en posant le couvercle à côté du chaudron.

Les élèves s'attroupèrent rapidement devant le chaudron et jetèrent des regards curieux à la potion.

Severus se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir la décoction.

D'un noir d'encre, la potion semblait parcourue de brumes automnales juste sous sa surface et ses reflets ondoyaient comme s'il s'était agis de quelque chose de vivant, elle dégageait une odeur d'humus délicate qui n'était pas désagréable mais qui devait compliquer l'inoculation...

Il écouta attentivement Slughorn lorsqu'il décrivit les effets de cette potion, tout en cherchant mentalement où il avait lu cette recette qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

\- ...le somnifère le plus puissant qui soit, comme son nom l'indique d'ailleurs : Voici le philtre de mort vivant. Il est...

Son livre.

Le philtre de mort vivant était une potion très complexe a exécuté qui ne se voyait que durant les ASPIC, elle était dans son livre voilà pourquoi il connaissait si bien cette recette.

Il resta quelques instants dubitatif, ce n'était pas du tout de leur niveau…

Quand Slughorn resserra son explication sur les somnifères, Severus comprit qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une introduction de cours aguicheuse. Il eut un petit rictus et le regard qu'il posa sur son directeur de maison devint encore plus admiratif qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Serpentard, il avait le sens du spectacle.

* * *

Severus se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire de son après-midi. Son emploi du temps était aussi chargé que l'année dernière mais moins équilibré, il avait toute l'après-midi du jeudi de libre mais le reste de sa semaine était très chargé.

Il sortait d'une heure de métamorphose, Lily avait encore une heure de Botanique avant d'être libre et il avait eu peu de devoir. La première semaines on ne leur avait rien donné hormis de petits exercices simples et rapides, aucun gros devoir. Cette semaine il avait bien eu le devoir de Sortilèges mais il avait eu trois heures d'histoire de la magie depuis… Autant dire que le devoir était déjà fait et recopier au propre. Binns n'avait rien trouvé à y redire quand il avait ouvert un énorme livre sur la méthodologie de la création et de l'amélioration de sortilèges simples, et qu'il avait posé _livre des sorts et enchantement_ par dessus le livre d'histoire de la magie.

Mais le fantôme n'avait sans doute rien vu.

Lily lui avait lancé un coup d'œil désapprobateur par contre...

Certes le devoir ne concernait que l'Expelliarmus, son histoire, sa création, la rune sur lequel il était basé… Mais Severus en avait profité pour étudier un peu les rouages… L'idée de créer des sortilèges lui paraissait incroyable, peut-être qu'un jour il serait capable de créer les siens s'il comprenait comment ça fonctionnait...

Il redirigea ses pensées vers son problème actuel, qu'allait il faire en attendant Lily ?

Slughorn leur avait bien donné un devoir sur le polynectar à l'instant mais… Il n'avait que ça à faire.

Il venait de se décider à aller faire son devoir à la bibliothèque quand un éclat de rire retentit derrière lui, il se glissa aussitôt dans l'alcôve ombragée à sa droite. Le rire de Sirius était très reconnaissable. Le Serpentard avait soigneusement évité les Gryffondors depuis la menace de Sirius, il ne voulait pas voir s'ils allaient finalement dépasser le stade des insultes auquel il s'était cantonné l'année dernière...

\- ...pas drôle Rémus ! Se plaignit Peter.

Les pas approchaient et Severus espérait qu'ils seraient assez distrait pour ne pas le remarquer.

\- On a qu'à améliorer la carte proposa James, on n'a répertorié que quatre passages secrets…

\- Non… C'est chiant se plaignit Sirius, cette carte ne sert à rien ! Ça sert à rien de répertorier les passages secrets, une fois qu'on les connaît on va pas les oublier comme ça…

\- C'est toi qu'as eu cette idée pourtant lui rappela Peter d'un air hésitant.

\- Et James pense à la postérité lui au moins s'amusa Rémus.

\- Tout à fait confirma le lion d'une vois assurée. Et si on trouve des pièces protégées par des mots de passe on pourra les noter dessus aussi. Ça évitera que tu les oublies !

Ils passèrent devant la cachette de Severus sans le voir et le Serpentard pu apercevoir Sirius fusiller des yeux le parchemin que James tenait à la main.

\- N'empêche qu'elle nous sert à rien à nous ! Reprit Sirius avec une irritation palpable.

Personne ne lui répondit mais Rémus et James échangèrent un regard complice.

\- On pourrait pas aller voler à la place ? insista t-il d'un ton geignard, je croyais que tu voulais essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il faut qu'on s'entraîne...

\- T'as entendu Rémus contra James, il ne veut pas que…

Le reste de la conversation se perdit, ils étaient trop loin. Severus jeta un regard prudent au couloir et décida d'attendre un peu avant de rejoindre la Bibliothèque. Prudence est mère de sûreté pensa t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur froid.

* * *

Vendredi soir enfin ! Severus regagna la salle commune avec un certain soulagement, il avait du semer la bande de Potter ce soir... Heureusement pour lui ils n'avaient pas encore découvert le couloir secret derrière la tapisserie du deuxième étage. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de lui mettre la main dessus depuis leur altercation, avant le premier cours de potion de l'année.

Severus n'était plus sûr que ç'a ait été une bonne idée d'ailleurs de moucher Sirius en public comme ça…

A force d'éviter les Gryffondors, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de prendre la température des jeux de pouvoir des Serpentards. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire plus longtemps.

Il fallait qu'il sache qui avait remplacé Malfoy.

Il s'installa avec un livre dans un fauteuil excentré.

Près du feu un groupe de Sang-Pur bavardait tranquillement… Il reconnut les anciens de l'année dernière, deux de ses camarades de chambre y était… Ses yeux se plissèrent en tombant sur un première année qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius. Même forme du visage, des yeux gris similaires, quoi que moins tranchant… Le première année se tenait droit et semblait fier comme un paon aux côtés de Narcissa Black.

\- Tu te sens d'humeur sociable Snape ? Demanda une voix légèrement amusé à sa droite.

Severus releva les yeux vers Rosier qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

\- Ça à l'air de te surprendre s'étonna t-il faussement.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine… Si on omet les cours.

Severus haussa les épaules en continuant d'observer le sosie de Sirius.

\- Elle est déjà prise lâcha Rosier après quelques instants de silence.

Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard perplexe au Sang-Pur.

\- Narcissa Black expliqua Rosier, elle est fiancé à Lucius Malfoy depuis cet été.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre lâcha Severus avec désintérêt, tout en enregistrant l'information. Le nouveau à côté d'elle… C'est qui ?

Rosier l'étudia du regard un instant.

\- Regulus Black offrit-il, c'est le petit frère de Sirius et le cousin de Narcissa…

Severus grimaça. Ils étaient combien dans cette famille ? Heureusement pour lui Sirius n'était pas à Serpentard, l'antipathie entre eux avait été immédiate. Il espérait que le petit frère ne serait pas aussi insupportable…

Severus fit mine de replonger dans son livre. Il savait très bien que Rosier ne se serait pas attardé en sa présence s'il n'avait eu besoin de rien. Ici rien n'était gratuit. Cela dit si le Sang-pur avait quelque chose à demander qu'il le fasse lui-même et vite, malgré les apparences, il n'était pas d'humeur sociable du tout…

\- Dis moi Severus reprit finalement le Sang-Pur après un nouvel instant de silence, ce devoir de potion…

Severus releva le nez de son livre avec un intérêt dissimulé.

\- Celui sur le polynectar ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui… Tu l'as commencé ?

\- Je l'ai même finis.

\- Tu me permettrai d'y jeter un coup d'œil ? Demanda prudemment Rosier.

\- Ça dépend répondit Severus en le fixant avec attention. D'abord, je suppose que tu es capable de copier sans que ça se voit ?

_Manquerait plus qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de ça…_

\- Bien sûr rétorqua Rosier d'un air vexé, et quoi d'autre ?

Severus évalua la situation puis eut un petit sourire.

\- Tu m'en devras une lâcha t-il.

Le Sang-pur eut l'air soulagé de ne pas avoir à payer plus cher qu'un renvoi d'ascenseur. Il hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation.

\- Je te le donnerai tout à l'heure dans le dortoir lui assura Severus.

Rosier lui fit un vague sourire avant de rejoindre le cercle de Sang-pur, Severus le suivit des yeux et croisa le regard coupant de Regulus qui le fixait d'un air méprisant et pincé.

Et ben décidément... Il avait la côte auprès des Black…

Cela dit il n'avait rien fait à celui-là, était il solidaire avec son grand frère ? Le Sang-pur détourna le regard et tenta de parler à Rosier, mais son camarade de chambre se contenta de hausser un sourcil et d'entamer une conversation avec Mulciber.

Intéressant jugea Severus.

Narcissa Black occupait une place centrale dans le groupe, pas étonnant si elle était lié à Malfoy… Nott, Greengrass et Flint était passé en sixième année... Selwyn n'était qu'en cinquième année mais en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il avait une certaine influence… à eux cinq ils semblaient avoir récupéré l'influence de Malfoy.

Pas de nouveau leader chez Serpentard cette année.

Tant mieux.

Mulciber et Rosier semblait avoir pris de l'importance dans le groupe eux aussi. Avery… Avery avait beau être un Sang-pur il n'avait ni subtilité ni esprit critique. Il n'avait que la place que lui valait son nom. Rosier lui, avait de l'esprit, tant mieux d'ailleurs c'était avec lui que Severus avait les meilleures relations, on ne pouvait certes pas parler d'amitié, mais au moins ils avaient une… entente courtoise.

Avery parlait avec Regulus en jetant des regard en biais à Narcissa. Hmmm…

Après une demi-heure passé à observer les Sang-pur derrière son livre, Severus eut son compte, il se replia dans son dortoir où il pourrait réviser ses notes sur les somnifères au calme.

* * *

\- Salut Sev ! s'exclama Lily en s'installant à côté de lui.

Ils étaient toujours les premiers à arriver en cours de potions. Première heure le lundi matin, bizarrement les autres semblaient bien moins motivés qu'eux…

Il se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire, trop occupé à installer le matériel sur leur table de travail.

Slughorn leur avait annoncé dès la rentrée que tous les lundi serait consacrés à la pratique.

Lily profita que la classe soit vide pour aller chercher leurs ingrédients sur la table du fond, de façon à éviter la cohue habituelle. Depuis l'année dernière ils avaient affiné leur organisation. Lily avait finalement concédé à Severus qu'un _tempus fugit_ serait utile et ils effectuaient une rotation des tâches. Pour une séance Lily s'occupait de préparer les ingrédients tandis que Severus surveillait le temps et remuait la potion, la séance suivante ils inversaient. La potion de la semaine dernière n'était pas parfaite mais le Serpentard l'avait jugé passable – la couleur et la viscosité était presque ce qu'elle devait être – il aurait mis un Acceptable.

Slughorn leur avait mis un Optimal.

Leurs camarades arrivèrent presque tous en même temps juste après que la cloche ait sonné. Pour la troisième et dernière semaine, ils refaisaient le somnifère sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis la rentrée. Severus était de corvée de remuage aujourd'hui, il avait le temps d'observer les autres pendant les 12 prochaines minutes, le temps qu'il faudrait avant de pouvoir ajouter le mucus de Veracrasse.

En promenant ses yeux sur les binômes qui se chamaillaient, se marchaient dessus et s'agitaient autours de chaudrons exhalant des fumée colorées qu'ils n'auraient pas du produire, il se sentit brusquement chanceux d'avoir Lily comme binôme. Elle broyait consciencieusement les brins de valériane à côté de lui. Il fit un commentaire sur le finesse de son mélange qu'elle accepta sans discuter et il ajouta les deux gouttes de mucus de Veracrasse au chaudron à la seconde où son _tempus fugit_ l'alertait.

Ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés tous les deux et travaillaient dans une symbiose parfaite.

A la fin de la séance, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Severus n'eut pas honte quand Slughorn examina leur chaudron. Cette fois la potion était correcte. Pas parfaite, ce n'était jamais parfait. Mais la viscosité et la couleur étaient bonnes.

Slughorn eut un sourire de satisfaction et les gratifia d'un compliment enthousiaste, les regardant tous les deux avec le regard pétillant de fierté.

Severus échangea un regard complice avec Lily quand il leur donna un nouvel Optimal. Cette fois il lui semblait mérité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a Sev ? s'inquiéta t-elle en sortant de la salle de potion, tu es malade ?

Il la dévisagea avec perplexité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ... ?

\- Pas de grognements insatisfait ? Le tança t-elle avec une expression espiègle.

Il leva un sourcil blasé mais ne pu retenir le sourire qui glissa sur ses lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque sans avoir besoin de se consulter sur leur destination et discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le premier étage...

\- Evans ! Appela quelqu'un derrière eux d'une voix un peu essoufflée.

Ils pivotèrent en même temps.

Severus se tendit et grimaça en voyant le groupe de Gryffondors approcher, Potter avait pris un peu d'avance sur ses amis et les rejoignit d'un pas vif.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en se plantant devant Lily.

\- Evans je voulais te demander euh…

Le lion avait l'air étrangement nerveux... Severus ne pu retenir un rictus méprisant à cette constatation.

Potter le fusilla des yeux.

\- De l'air Servilus ! Tu vois pas qu'on parle ? l'agressa t-il aussitôt.

Severus haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Il n'avait rien dit...

\- Lui parle pas comme ça ! s'énerva aussitôt Lily. Et d'abord qui t'as dis que je voulais te parler ?

\- C'est juste que je voulais... se reprit James d'un air un peu penaud.

\- Pourquoi tu traînes toujours avec ce rampant graisseux ? intervint Sirius en fusillant Lily des yeux dès qu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Je t'emmerde Black rétorqua Severus en attrapant sa baguette.

Sirius dégaina aussitôt la sienne, suivi du grassouillet. Rémus se triturait les mains nerveusement et observait la scène de son air gêné habituel, un peu en retrait derrière ses amis.

\- Du calme intervint James en levant les mains entre eux. Écoute Evans j'ai un service à te demander, ça le concerne pas fit il en désignant le Serpentard d'un geste méprisant, on peut…

\- Rien du tout coupa Lily, j'ai rien à te dire tant que tu t'en prendras à mon meilleur ami !

\- Pourquoi tu le défends comme ça s'énerva James en sortant sa baguette, on dirait qu'il t'a ensorcelé…

Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, crispant les doigts sur sa baguette.

Severus trouva son idée tellement ridicule qu'il ne pu retenir un ricanement méprisant.

\- Ah oui rien que ça se moqua t-il, il faut au moins être sous le coup d'un _confundo_ pour ne pas s'extasier devant Lord Potter…

Il était trop occupé à se méfier de James pour réagir à l'_Expelliarmus_ agressif de Sirius. Sa baguette lui fila entre les doigts. James l'attrapa en vol puis lui lança un _p__etrificus totalus_ si violent qu'il fût littéralement balayé. Il tomba sur le dos dans un cri douloureux. Sirius lui lança aussitôt un autre sort et le Serpentard sentit des démangeaisons brûlantes lui couvrir le visage.

\- Arrêtez ! Hurla Lily avec horreur en se jetant imprudemment entre ses camarades de maison et lui.

Les deux Gryffondors arrêtèrent leurs attaques et se consultèrent du regard. Puis James rangea sa baguette, suivit plus lentement par Sirius.

\- Va falloir que tu choisisses ton camps Evans cracha James, et que tu ouvres les yeux sur… Il lança un regard dégoûté à Severus toujours étalé par terre, sur ces sales serpents…

\- Dégage ordonna Lily en brandissant sa baguette devant elle, sa voix tremblait de fureur et était étrangement rauque.

James releva le menton et fit demi-tour d'un air nonchalant qui dégoulinait d'arrogance. Les autres le suivirent sans rien dire. Dès qu'elle fût sûr qu'il ne ré-attaquerai pas, Lily se tourna vers son ami et lui lança un _finite_ pour le libérer du maléfice qui l'empêchait de bouger. Elle lui retint les mains avant qu'il ne touche à son visage douloureux.

\- N'y touche pas Sev grimaça t-elle, t'es couvert de pustules… Faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie.

Elle glissa son bras sous le sien et le traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans cesser de maudire James et de relever la stupidité, la puérilité et l'arrogante cruauté du Gryffondor, en se demandant pourquoi diable il y avait tous ces préjugés stupides sur les Serpentards...

Severus ne répondit pas, entièrement focalisé par l'effort de ne pas gratter frénétiquement son visage douloureusement piquant.

Quelque chose de brûlant et de lourd explosait dans sa poitrine.

Pas de la colère non… De la fureur.

Ce n'était plus supportable de servir de bouc émissaire à tout le monde.

Plus depuis _l'incident_.

Il repensa brutalement au livre de magie noire, cadeau de Malfoy qui traînait encore sous son lit…

* * *

Le mois de septembre s'était écoulé avec une rapidité étonnante mais bienvenue. Et mis à part son petit séjour à l'infirmerie il n'avait pas eu autant de soucis que l'année précédente. Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux mais Severus avait pris ses habitudes dans le château. Il faisait enfin des potions décentes… Le seul point noir au tableau si on excluait ces foutus Gryffondors c'était le cours de Métamorphose. Il soupira en passant la porte de la salle de cours et salua poliment la directrice des Gryffondors en passant devant elle.

Severus se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Lucia Fawley, elle lui lança un regard étonné puis un semblant de sourire. Le cours de métamorphose était en commun avec les Poufsouffles, en général il s'asseyait seul, aussi loin du tableau que Mcgonagall le permettait. La moitié de ses cours était en commun avec les Gryffondors cette année, dans ce cas il était toujours à côté de Lily mais quand il était avec les Poufsouffles... Il préférait rester seul.

Sauf qu'il était temps de changer de stratégie.

Il détestait la métamorphose.

Lucia était l'une des rares camarades de sa maison à être agréablement intelligente. Et il avait repéré au dernier cours qu'elle s'en sortait bien en métamorphose. Au moins, lorsqu'elle avait transformé son scarabée en bouton, l'animal avait laissé place à un objet, certes peu esthétique, mais tout de même un objet. Le bouton de Severus s'était mis à courir sur la table d'un air affolé en se cognant contre tout ce qu'il rencontrait… Mcgonagall lui avait mis un P.

Mais il allait s'améliorer.

Surtout s'il réussissait à obtenir l'aide de Lucia.

Tout en notant l'explication de la directrice de Gryffondor sur l'importance de la visualisation dans les métamorphoses, Severus réfléchissait. Après une semaine de cours seulement, il retombait dans l'ennui. La seule matière qui lui posait problème était la métamorphose. L'expelliarmus sur lequel il travaillerait jusqu'à la semaine prochaine en sortilèges était acquis… Il grimaça en repensant à son exersort. Dommage, il aurait pu continuer à prendre de l'avance avec ça… Les cours de potions étaient aussi frustrant que l'année dernière... Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Surtout pour la Potion d'ailleurs. Il maîtriserait sa frustration pour le reste des cours, mais il voulait absolument s'améliorer en potion et pour ça il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait trouver un moyen pour s'exercer davantage. C'est en s'exerçant qu'il trouverait comment s'organiser et c'est en faisant ses propres observations et ses propres erreurs qu'il comprendrait comment le mécanisme des potions fonctionnait.

Mcgonagall les libéra enfin, Severus se tourna vers Lucia qui rangeait ses affaires en silence à côté de lui, ils n'avaient pas parlé durant le cours.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais très doué en métamorphose…

Elle rosit de plaisir face au compliment.

\- J'me débrouille.

\- ça te dérangerait de m'aider..? J'ai un peu de mal…

\- Je t'aide en métamorphose si tu m'aides en sortilèges proposa t-elle aussitôt avec une étincelle calculatrice dans les yeux.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il avait presque oublié qu'il s'adressait à une Serpentard. Il aurait du se trouver un Poufsouffle. Au moins il n'aurait pas eu de contrepartie à donner…

\- ça marche accepta t-il finalement, peu enclin à devoir sympathiser avec un blaireau.

Lucia hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et ils sortirent de la classe ensemble, puis elle bifurqua jusqu'aux cachots tandis qu'il allait à la bibliothèque retrouver Lily.

* * *

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander des exercices supplémentaires à Slughorn conseilla Lily en relevant le nez de son devoir sur le polynectar.

Severus grimaça et nota mentalement d'éviter de se plaindre en présence de son amie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui trouver des solutions. C'était d'un pénible... Eh bien si elle voulait l'aider...

Il lui lança un regard ennuyé.

\- Pour avancer il faudrait que je puisse faire des potions...

\- Et alors ! S'exclama t'elle en penchant la tête d'un air dubitatif.

Severus ne répondit pas il jouait avec l'une des plumes de Lily.

Elle lui arracha l'objet des mains et lui lança un regard mécontent.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le problème répondit t-il, c'est que Slughorn ne m'autorisera jamais à utiliser ses ingrédients et il ne va pas être d'accord pour me prêter sa salle de classe non plus...

Elle avait l'air perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ?

Severus lui sourit.

\- J'ai beau être un Serpentard et être bon en potion il n'a pas l'air...

\- Moi j'lui demanderai ! S'exclama Lily en relevant le menton fièrement. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

La discussion devait lui sembler close car elle se remit à rédiger son devoir sur le polynectar. Ça passera beaucoup mieux venant de Lily pensa t-il avec satisfaction, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il l'obtienne sa salle.

Severus n'avait rien à faire.

Il faisait ses devoirs au fur et à mesure et les professeurs ne leur en donnait pas assez pour étancher sa soif d'apprendre... Il avait accompagné Lily à la bibliothèque pour restait avec elle.

Il se sentait bien quand il était à côté d'elle.

Même s'ils ne parlaient pas.

Il suffisait qu'elle soit là.

Il observa son visage concentré. Elle était si belle. Même quand elle fronçait le nez et les sourcils de concentration. Le plus fascinant c'était ses yeux vert. C'est cheveux de feu aussi... Le Serpentard sentit un sourire lui glisser sur les lèvres. Un raclement de chaise un peu plus loin attira son attention et il se retourna vers le reste de la bibliothèque. James Potter et deux de ses idiots d'amis venaient de s'installer et James le fusillait des yeux.

Severus haussa un sourcil et se détourna rapidement.

Lily soupira bruyamment au même moment.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

\- J'ai finis ! Lui annonça t-elle avec soulagement.

Il lui sourit. Elle ramassa ses encriers et ses plumes éparpillés sur la table tandis que Severus entassait les livres qu'elle avait utilisé pour ses recherches. Une fois ses affaires rangées, Lily lui pris la moitié de la pile des mains et ils rangèrent les livres ensemble.

\- Tu veux que j'aille demander à Slughorn tout de suite pour la salle ? S'enquit Lily en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour ranger l'encyclopédie des ingrédients à sa place.

Il lui lança un regard brillant.

\- Tu comptes vraiment lui demander... pour moi ?

Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour ne plus t'entendre râler comme quoi tout est trop facile et si ennuyeux ! le tança t-elle en rangeant le dernier livre.

Il fit la moue et préféra changer de sujet.

\- Je crois qu'il a cours jusqu'à 16h dit il en jetant un tempus rapide.

\- Faut qu'on y aille tout de suite alors, répliqua Lily en examinant les chiffres de brume qui venait d'apparaître.

Ils approchèrent de la table des maraudeurs qui jouxtait l'allée.

\- … Et alors ? Ça reste notre ami et c'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça Peter disait James avec un air sérieux très étrange qui fit plisser les yeux à Severus. Il faut qu'on trouve comment l'aider et lui montrer qu'on l'accepte comme il est...

Sirius lui donna un coup de coude en levant le menton dans leur direction au moment où ils dépassaient la table. James lui jeta aussitôt un regard meurtrier et Sirius le héla pour lui demander s'il était venu cirer le parquet avec ses cheveux. Severus baissa les yeux et hâta le pas vers la sortie, sentant ses joues le brûler de honte. Il sentit Lily lui agripper brièvement le bras pour le réconforter.

En sortant de la bibliothèque Severus jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Lily, les poings crispés, son amie avait l'air à deux doigts de jeter une malédiction. Sa réaction le rassura. Ça le rassurait que Lily s'énerve quand on l'insultait... ça devait vouloir dire qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Ils discutèrent du devoir de potions en traversant tranquillement les couloirs. Ils ne croisèrent pas beaucoup d'élèves. On était en octobre et les couloirs du château étaient froids. La plupart des élèves filaient dans leur salle commune bien chauffé dès que les cours étaient finis mais Lily et lui préféraient passer leur temps libre ensemble, quitte à rester à la bibliothèque pour ne pas geler. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans les cachots, l'humidité y était particulièrement désagréable en ce moment, et Severus vit Lily frissonner vaguement, elle accéléra le pas en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Une haute silhouette ventrue sortit à cet instant d'une des salles du couloir.

\- Monsieur ! Appela aussitôt Lily.

Slughorn se retourna vers eux avec flegme et son visage s'illumina en voyant Lily.

\- Ah Mrs Evans ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Lily lui lança un grand sourire en frictionnant ses mains gelées.

\- Euh oui. En fait j'aimerai savoir si vous pourriez nous prêter une salle à Severus et à moi, elle désigna le Serpentard qui était resté un peu en retrait, pour qu'on puisse travailler nos potions...

Le professeur eut l'air ravi du zèle de Lily.

\- Oh bien sûr ! Oui...

Il sembla réfléchir.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous prêter ma salle de classe mais... La salle voisine est un ancien laboratoire de potion, il y a le matériel nécessaire pour travailler. Je pourrais mettre quelques ingrédients à votre disposition aussi... Mais vous n'aurez pas accès à n'importe quel ingrédient bien sûr...

\- Merci beaucoup professeur s'exclama joyeusement Lily.

\- Mais dites moi d'où vient cette initiative ? S'enquit Slughorn en la fixant curieusement.

Severus fit un pas en avant.

\- J'aimerai bien pouvoir essayer toutes les potions qu'on a vu pour comprendre comment ça fonctionne répondit il à la place de Lily.

Slughorn lui jeta un vague coup d'œil.

\- Oui on trouve qu'on n'a pas assez de temps en cours pour tout voir ajouta Lily.

\- Ah je vois acquiesça le professeur.

Il fit un sourire à Lily.

\- Je mettrai un peu d'ordre dans la salle et j'emplirai une petite réserve avec de quoi faire des essais, je vous enverrai un hibou quand la salle sera disponible.

\- Merci professeur répéta Lily.

Le Maître des potions acquiesça et reprit sa route. Severus le regarda partir d'un air un peu triste et amer. Durant toute la conversation il n'avait pas fais une seule fois attention à lui. Lily lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers l'escalier en papotant joyeusement de leurs futures potions sans s'apercevoir de son désappointement. Il n'était peut être pas assez doué pour que son professeur ne fasse attention à lui...

Eh bien ça allait changer. Il deviendrait très bon en potion maintenant qu'il pourrait s'entraîner.

* * *

\- Sev…. grogna Lily avec une exaspération palpable.

Ils s'étaient rejoint à la bibliothèque juste après le dîner. Sev avait du passer dix minutes en tout et pour tout dans la Grande salle, avant qu'elle ne le voit quitter la pièce d'un pas agacé. Il avait horreur d'Halloween, il trouvait toutes ces histoires et ces traditions absolument ridicule… Mais cette fois il lui semblait que le problème venait plutôt de certains Serpentards. Il y avait une sorte de tension qui semblait grandir doucement chez les serpents ces derniers temps… Mais elle avait eu beau lui demander, Sev n'avait pas voulu lui en parler...

Le Serpentard décrocha les yeux de Rémus et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis il ne cache rien répondit t-elle avec lassitude, c'est juste qu'il a une maladie et qu'il est… Pudique. Il veut pas en parler mais, je sais pas c'est peut-être pour pas trop y penser… Ou pour que les gens se mettent pas à avoir pitié de lui...

Sev renifla d'un air sceptique.

\- Et moi je te dis qu'il y a un truc bizarre chez lui… Il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et une étincelle passa dans ses yeux noirs.

Lily soupira intérieurement, il avait toujours cette expression quand une énigme l'intéressait. La même expression que lorsqu'il lui parlait encore et encore de ce soit disant 'mécanisme' qui se cacherait derrière la confection des potions et qui lui permettrait de ne plus avoir à suivre des recettes 'imparfaites'…

\- Tu as remarqué qu'il disparaît trois jours par mois ? s'enquit t-il avec intérêt, tous les mois Lily ! C'est bizarre quand même ... Il a l'air de cacher quelque chose… Et pourquoi il a ces marques sur le visage aussi ?

Lily jeta un regard ennuyé aux quatre Griffondors qui planchaient encore, quelques tables plus loin, sur cette vieille carte qu'ils traînaient partout avec eux.

Lily piocha une patacitrouille dans le sachet caché dans la besace de Sev, posé sur la table entre eux deux, et replongea dans son livre en secouant la tête. Sev était incroyable ! Il passait son temps à se poser des questions sur tout et tout le monde et elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait TOUT comprendre. Parfois elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait à Serpentard, il avait des airs de Serdaigle...

Ça faisait deux semaines que Slughorn lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui annoncer que la salle était disponible et Sev y avait passé une bonne partie de son temps libre depuis, à refaire toutes les potions du programme...

Elle l'avait rejoins quelques fois pour s'entraîner avec lui. Ils faisaient des concours pour savoir lequel des deux réussissait le mieux sa potion. Elle avait gagné les deux premières fois. Mais depuis la semaine dernière elle avait perdu trois fois d'affilés. A force de s'acharner de façon obsessionnelle sur ses potions Sev devenait vraiment bon… Mais…

Ils passaient moins de temps ensemble à cause de ça, et elle s'attristait un peu de voir Sev se renfermer dans le travail, tout seul. En tout cas elle n'allait pas passer tout son temps libre à travailler elle ! Ils étaient déjà les meilleurs de la classe avec Sev, suivi de près par Rémus. Ces derniers jours elle traînait davantage avec Marlène et Alice dans la salle commune des lions qu'avec son meilleur ami.

Elle lança un regard furtif à Sev, il avait enfin cessé de fusiller ce pauvre Rémus des yeux et relisait son manuel de potion avancé.

\- C'est bien un livre pour les ASPIC ? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

Sev haussa les épaule en comprenant le sous-entendu.

\- J'ai réussi à faire de l'Élixir d'euphorie hier annonça t-il nonchalamment.

Puis il se figea et rougit légèrement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et eut un rictus espiègle, elle connaissait très bien cet air là… Lily ferma son livre et croisa ses bras sur la table.

\- Et ? s'enquit t-elle d'un ton léger.

Il releva brièvement les yeux de son livre pour la regarder, grimaça et replongea le nez dans son livre.

\- Oh vas-y Sev s'amusa Lily, je sais qu'y a un truc que tu me dis pas… Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?

Il lâcha un profond soupir, il savait sans doute qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il lui ait tout raconté…

\- Je l'ai testé.

\- Tu l'as… Testé ? Reprit-elle d'un air dubitatif.

En comprenant ce que ça impliquait elle s'inquiéta et se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise.

\- Sev ! ...Me dis pas que t'as bu une potion que t'as fais toi-même ?!

Il ne répondit pas mais son rougissement s'accentua.

\- Slughorn a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais faire ça ! Il a dit qu'on avait pas encore le niveau…

\- Ma potion était parfaite contra Severus avec agacement, relevant le menton d'un air piqué. Et je te signale qu'il s'adressait à ce troupeau de cornichons en disant ça, ils ne savent même pas faire un somnifère… Évidemment que ce serait dangereux pour eux ! Ma potion était réussie et j'en aurais jamais bu si elle n'avait pas correspondu parfaitement à la description...

Lily fronça le nez avec agacement mais décida de laisser couler sur cet aspect là...

\- Alors de quoi t'as honte ? Reprit elle avec curiosité.

Le Serpentard grimaça d'un air contrarié.

\- La potion a… Euh… Des effets secondaires… Déplaisant…

Sev était rouge comme une tomate maintenant.

Un sourire éclatant glissa sur les lèvres de Lily.

\- Racontes Sev ! s'impatienta t-elle.

\- Il se pourrait que… Le Serpentard garda les yeux fixés sur son livre, les joues cramoisies. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge… Il se pourrait que des Poufsouffles m'ait surpris...Euh en train de chanter…

\- Toi ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Oui bah… Euh… Les effets secondaires étaient pas marqués aussi, à ma décharge...

Lily explosa de rire et Severus jeta un regard nerveux autours de lui, les quatre Gryffondors regardaient dans leur direction avec curiosité et étonnement…

\- Lil ! s'indigna t-il avec une expression mécontente.

\- Désolé… C'est juste que je t'imaginais chantant à tue tête dans les couloirs, elle pouffa en le couvant de son regard vert crépitant d'amusement, sans se préoccuper de son air grognon.

Elle imagina un instant Sev sautiller dans les couloirs glauques des cachots en poussant la chansonnette, et s'amusa avec cette pensée quelques instants en échappant un petite rire de temps en temps. La lionne réussit à récupérer son sérieux en se rappelant que cet idiot avait bu une de ses potions...

\- Ça t'apprendra à tester tes potions ! Le gronda t-elle d'un air sévère.

Severus releva le menton avec dignité.

\- Au moins maintenant je sais qu'il y a un problème avec cette recette rétorqua t-il d'un air suffisant.

Il prit sa plume et griffonna une note directement sous la recette de l'élixir d'euphorie. Sur son livre.

\- Et ! s'alarma Lily, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je note qu'il faut corriger le chant incontrôlé expliqua t-il, ça m'évitera de refaire la même erreur… Il faut juste que je comprenne le mécanisme et après je pourrais savoir comment améliorer la recette…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Ça y est il repartait – encore - là-dessus...

* * *

\- Ton geste n'est pas assez précis observa Severus, regarde… Il dessina doucement le geste qui permettait de jeter l'expelliarmus puis il fit signe à Lucia de jeter le sort. La jeune fille se concentra et répéta le geste qu'il venait de lui mimer en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle le refit en prononçant la formule et la baguette de Severus s'envola brusquement et cliqueta sur les dalles de la salle commune.

\- Bien lâcha t-il en se penchant sur sa chaise pour ramasser sa baguette.

L'automne mourrait doucement et le froid commençait à s'infiltrer dans les couloirs du château, à cause de ça la salle commune était souvent pleines d'élèves lors de leurs séances de travail. Mais aujourd'hui on était Samedi et ils avaient avancé leur séance au matin pour être plus tranquille pour travailler. A part Black qui travaillait silencieusement aussi loin que possible d'eux, la salle commune était vide. Le petit frère de Sirius leur avait jeté un regard glacial de pur mépris en entrant dans la salle commune.

\- Ce qui compte en sortilèges c'est d'être précis avec son geste déclara t-il avec assurance.

Lucia sourit.

\- T'es un très bon professeur lui dit-elle en retraçant le geste pour jeter l'expelliarmus sans prononcer la formule. Je n'avais pas compris comment ça marchait mais… Vu comment tu me l'as expliqué ça paraît logique.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Grâce à moi tu n'auras plus que des Optimal maintenant…

\- Y a intérêt rétorqua t-elle en relevant le nez d'un air pincé.

Il rangea son cours de sortilèges et fouilla sa sacoche.

\- Bon à mon tour maintenant dit-il en posant son cours de métamorphose sur la table.

Lucia grimaça.

\- Tu t'en sors beaucoup mieux maintenant assura t-elle, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit encore utile…

Ils faisaient ce genre d'exercices presque tous les soirs depuis qu'ils avaient passé leur accord. Lucia avait beaucoup progressé mais Severus n'était pas satisfait de ses propres résultats, elle était moins zélé que lui quand il s'agissait de jouer les profs...

Il la fusilla des yeux.

\- Beaucoup mieux ? Reprit il avec une grimace coléreuse, la dernière fois j'ai eu un A je te signale.

\- C'est bien un A commenta t-elle en baissant les yeux d'un air ennuyé, c'est au dessus de la moyenne...

Severus plissa les yeux et la dévisagea hostilement.

\- Un marché est un marché. Fais ta part cingla t-il froidement. Tant que je n'aurais pas d'effort exceptionnel en métamorphose tu m'aideras. Compris ?

La Serpentard soupira et jeta un regard désolé à la fenêtre, il faisait beau aujourd'hui et le lac laissait filtrait des rayons de lumières vertes vives.

\- D'accord pas la peine de monter sur tes hippogriffes râla t-elle, on fait l'exercice…

\- … Des scarabées en bouton. Je l'avais raté.

\- Mais on en est à la tabatière objecta Lucia avec irritation, on a déjà été noté sur les boutons !

\- Je dois réussir tous les exercices insista Severus avec entêtement.

Elle croisa les bras et lui lança un regard agacé.

\- Ton problème Severus, c'est que tu es trop perfectionniste. Et trop exigeant aussi.

\- Ce sont des qualités affirma t-il en faisant distraitement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, et tu devrais prendre exemple, le perfectionnisme c'est la clé du succès.

\- Mouais bougonna t-elle d'un air sceptique en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de la boîte de scarabée qu'elle avait prise au cas où.

* * *

**Bon on va rentrer davantage dans le manuel de potion avancé à partir du chapitre suivant promis, il se pourrait aussi que les chapitres raccourcissent (à voir j'écris toujours plus que prévu…). Pour l'instant le rythme de publication reste à un chapitre toutes les 3 semaines mais il pourrait s'accélérer car j'avance de mieux en mieux dans la fic... **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si quelque chose vous ennui, si le rythme est trop lent ou si ça manque d'action, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et à arranger le cap pour les chapitres suivants ^^**


	4. L'Art des Potions

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Spécialement a _il ou elle_ qui prend le temps de reviewer chacun de mes chapitres ;) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que prévu (vous commencez à être habitué cela dit...) mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus intéressant que les précédents, on entre doucement dans l'action...  
**

* * *

Severus parcouru une nouvelle fois son manuel de potion avancé. Il était attablé au petit bureau du laboratoire que Slughorn avait mis à sa disposition, devant lui sur sa table de travail, un chaudron plein d'une potion noire aux reflets brumeux refroidissait tranquillement.

Bon il avait fait de gros progrès et il arrivait à concocter trois des potions de son livre, même si les résultats ne lui semblaient pas optimaux... Au moins il progressait.

Lentement… Mais il progressait.

En ce moment il travaillait sur le philtre de mort vivante. La préparation était d'une complexité stimulante mais énervante. Ses premiers essais avaient été purement catastrophique…

L'auteur de ce livre devait vraiment être un homme prodigieux pour avoir inventé des recettes d'une telle complexité. Le Serpentard parcouru la recette du livre une énième fois et ses yeux brillèrent quand il comprit ce qui le chagrinait, il prit sa plume… _Couper la fève sopoph__o__r__ique_. Il encercla d'un coup de plume acéré le « couper ». Il mettait trop de temps à galérer avec cette insupportable graine qui sautait, rebondissait et se dérobait sous sa lame. Il faudrait qu'il voit s'il y avait plus efficace.

Satisfait, Severus ferma son livre le glissa dans sa poche intérieur, se releva et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son chaudron.

Il s'accorda un petit sourire en notant que la couleur était correcte, remua légèrement la potion avec sa louche pour en évaluer la consistance et la jugeant acceptable, il fit disparaître sa potion d'un evanesco affirmé. La potion disparut du chaudron et le Serpentard se rengorgea. Grâce à Lucia il avait fait de gros progrès en métamorphose, il arrivait parfaitement à vider ses chaudrons d'un coup de baguette maintenant. Il nettoya chacun de ses instruments ainsi et remit soigneusement son matériel en place.

Lily devait l'attendre à la bibliothèque.

Il eût un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Il passait moins de temps avec la lionne depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans ses expériences. Il jeta un tempus et s'aperçut qu'il était en retard, grimaçant il quitta son laboratoire et traversa les couloirs glaciaux des cachots. Ce mois de Janvier était vraiment glacial et l'hiver n'était pas fini...

Noël s'était passé bizarrement, au lieu de se retrouver comme l'année dernière sans un seul cadeau, Severus avait reçu deux cadeaux. L'un de Lily et l'un de la mère de Lily. Severus fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient eut une grosse dispute à cause de ça, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait parlé de ses problèmes à sa mère.

Le Serpentard avait décidé de ne plus jamais reparler de ses problèmes familiaux à personne et il avait mis trois jours à pardonner à Lily ce qu'il interprétait comme une trahison.

Certes ça partait d'un bon sentiment mais il ne voulait la pitié de personne. Il avait du sang de Prince dans les veines. Personne ne pouvait avoir pitié de lui. Cela dit l'abécédaire des ingrédients de potion que lui avait offert Lily lui avait fait chaud au cœur, et il éprouvait une sorte de reconnaissance pour elle depuis ce cadeau, il sentait que son affection pour Lily s'était encore accrue. Le cadeau de sa mère lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche : elle lui avait acheté une cape noire flambant neuve. Sa mère à lui s'était contenté de lui refiler de vieux uniformes limés pour sa rentrée et de lui refiler tous ses vieux livres. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle lui ait acheté d'aussi beaux vêtements de toute sa vie. Il éprouvait de plus en plus cette sensation de rancœur et d'amertume envers sa mère… De honte aussi.

Severus arriva devant la grande porte de la bibliothèque et ralentit l'allure en entrant dans l'atmosphère chaude de la pièce. La différence de température était saisissante après les couloirs froids et il sentit ses joues rougir et le brûler légèrement. Le Serpentard balaya les tables de travail au centre de la pièce d'un vague coup d'œil, il n'y avait pas grand monde… Tant mieux. Il se dirigea vers la table où Lily devait l'attendre un peu plus loin et se figea en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une vague de rancœur le balaya et il se glissa dans les rayonnages pour s'approcher sans être vu.

\- J'ai dis non Potter s'agaça Lily en posant sa plume à côté de son cours.

Le binoclard se passa une main dans les cheveux et un éclair de contrariété passa sur son visage. Il se redressa, cessant de s'appuyer sur la table où les parchemins de Lily s'étalaient.

\- Tu traînes trop avec ces sales serpents grogna t-il, tu commences à être aussi désagréable qu'eux…

Lily se recula dans sa chaise et croisa les bras. Severus ne pouvait pas voir son expression car elle était dos à lui mais il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour être sûr que ses beaux yeux verts devaient irradier de fureur et qu'elle devait avoir ce pli contrarié sur le front… Elle ne répondit pas à James.

Potter soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Écoute je voulais pas dire ça… Mais…

\- Tu viens d'insulter mon meilleur ami le coupa t-elle sèchement, maintenant tu m'as même insulté moi. On a rien à se dire.

Le lion la fusilla des yeux, soupira de frustration puis après une petite hésitation il releva le menton et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter.

Severus se glissa hors des rayonnages et observa James sortir de la bibliothèque d'un pas furibond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de Lily.

Elle soupira d'un air las et replongea dans ses notes.

\- Il est venu me demander de faire équipe avec lui en potion pour qu'il puisse s'améliorer… Je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi.

Elle griffonna quelques mots sur un de ses cours faisant crisser le parchemin sous la morsure de sa plume furieuse. Le Serpentard attendit patiemment qu'elle continue, il sentait qu'elle était énervé et que ce n'était pas le moment du tout de tester sa patience. Même pour lui.

-…Ensuite il a dit que t'étais qu'un sale serpent et qu'il valait mieux que je fasse gagner des points à Griffondor au lieu d'aider ces « débiles de rampant »…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et une lueur triste traversa son regard émeraude en se posant sur lui.

\- Je lui ai dis que tu étais meilleur que moi en potion ajouta t-elle doucement, elle soupira de nouveau. Enfin tu vois le tableau quoi…

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge.

L'hostilité de James et de Sirius avait l'air de s'accroître de plus en plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il lui semblait qu'ils n'aimaient pas qu'il traîne avec Lily. Peut-être qu'il risquait de lui attirer des ennuis à elle à force…

\- Sev ?

La voix de Lily le tira de ses pensées moroses. Toute la joie et le contentement qu'il avait ressentis en réussissant pour la première fois le philtre de mort vivante venait d'être soufflé. Il ne ressentait plus que la tristesse de constater que les autres le méprisaient et... Combien de temps avant que Lily ne cèdent à la pression des autres lions ?

Il planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Lily, haussant un sourcil en guise d'interrogation muette.

\- Fais pas attention à eux d'accord ? Elle lui offrit un sourire débordant d'affection. C'est des crétins, ils sont jaloux parce que tu es meilleur qu'eux.

\- Mouais bougonna t-il sans conviction.

James et Sirius n'était pas mauvais en cours et ils n'avaient pas l'air de se préoccuper plus que ça de leurs notes. Ils étaient bien plus beaux que lui et ils étaient tout les deux héritiers de grandes familles de Sang-pur. Il ne voyait pas bien de quoi ils auraient pu être jaloux…

\- Il paraît que James a été pris comme poursuiveur ? demanda t-il, vocalisant le reste de sa réflexion.

Lily haussa les épaules avec indifférence, toujours concentré sur son cours.

\- Ouais Londubat a dit qu'il était très doué sur un balai répondit elle distraitement, et que la coupe serait pour Gryffondor cette année avec un potentiel pareil...

… Et populaire en plus pensa Severus avec découragement, il ne manquait plus que Potter devienne une star de Quidditch…

\- Ah au fait s'exclama Lily d'un air redevenu joyeux, elle planta ses yeux émeraudes en lui, tu connais le club de Slug ?

Severus posa distraitement son livre de potion sur la table.

\- Euh… J'en ai entendu parler.

Lily se pencha en avant et sautilla sur sa chaise comme une gamine.

\- Eh bien j'ai croisé Slughorn en arrivant et il m'a demandé si je voulais bien me joindre au club !

\- Ah… Euh... Félicitations ?

La rousse fronça les sourcils avec agacement.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Se vexa t-elle.

Severus haussa les épaules et observa Lily d'un air sceptique, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça ? C'était… Bien ? Qu'elle soit invité... Mais c'était pas vraiment étonnant non plus. Lily était géniale. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il aurait du réagir.

\- Tu me demandes pas si t'es invité aussi ? s'étonna Lily en le regardant d'un air un peu triste.

\- Bah je suppose que Slug serait venu me le dire lui-même si…

Lily secoua vigoureusement la tête et se pencha pour ramasser son sac, puis elle fouilla dedans d'un geste empressé.

\- Non le coupa t-elle, il m'a dit que tu étais invité aussi mais…

Elle sortit deux enveloppe élégante de son sac et les posa entre eux sur la table.

\- … Il me l'a donné à moi comme il sait qu'on est toujours ensemble et qu'il m'a croisé en premier.

\- Je suis invité aussi ? s'enquit Severus, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous le coup de la surprise.

Le Serpentard ramassa une des enveloppes, l'admira quelques secondes et en sortit un petit carton d'invitation assortie.

\- Évidemment grinça Lily, je te signale que c'est toi le meilleur en potion !

Elle fronça les sourcils en l'étudiant avec une attention dérangeante.

\- Quoi ? Bredouilla t-il, en reposant l'invitation devant lui.

Lily pinça les lèvres en silence.

\- C'est juste que je comprend pas comment ça se fait que t'ai pas plus confiance en toi… Tu te rends compte Sev que c'est… Génial d'arriver à faire des potions de sixième année quand on est en deuxième ?

Il haussa les épaules. La seule chose qu'il voyait lui c'était ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire.

Lily soupira et balaya l'air d'un geste de main ennuyé.

\- Bon du coup tu viendras avec moi j'espère ? Demanda t'elle avec un léger doute dans la voix.

Il fronça le nez d'un air peu motivé et releva les yeux vers elle. En lisant l'espoir et le doute dans le regard vert, il sentit immédiatement que même s'il avait horreur des mondanités et de ce genre de trucs, il irait.

\- Bien sûr que j'irai avec toi confirma t-il d'une voix légèrement blasé.

\- Cool ! Se réjouit elle et après lui avoir lancé un sourire ravi elle replongea dans son travail et lui dans son livre de potion. Il avait entouré quelques instructions supplémentaire qui le gênait dans son livre mais il avait beau plancher dessus : impossible de trouver comment arranger ça...

* * *

Severus grimaça en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir.

Il avait mis une chemise de son uniforme habituel, pareil pour sa cravate, il portait la cape que Mrs Evans lui avait offert pour Noël mais le reste de sa tenue était banale et peu élégante. La cape d'un beau noire profond faisait ressortir sa pâleur, et il n'arrivait pas à enlever la lueur triste qui dansait dans ses yeux noirs malgré sa concentration. Ses yeux accrochèrent son grand nez tordu et il soupira profondément. Il prit une brosse et lissa soigneusement ses cheveux propres.

Bon ça ira très bien comme ça pensa t-il avec lassitude.

C'est pas comme s'il allait devenir beau de toute façon… Son nez le mortifiait mais il n'y pouvait rien et aucune tenue ne changerait son apparence disgracieuse. Il aurait fallu lancer un sort de soin à son nez peu de temps après qu'il ait été cassé. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis ce n'était que le club de Slug de toutes façons. Il sortit de la salle de bain, passa la main sur le devant de sa cape pour vérifier que son livre adoré était bien là et évacua le dortoir sans se préoccuper de Mulciber et d'Avery qui discutaient ensemble assis sur le lit de Mulciber.

Severus sortit du repaire des Serpentards et releva les yeux des dalles grises pour vérifier son environnement. Les Maraudeurs comme ils se plaisaient à s'appeler eux-mêmes (la fatuité des lions était décidément incommensurable…) depuis quelques mois, devenaient de plus en plus féroce avec lui. La semaine dernière il avait reçu un tarantallegra de la part de Sirius seulement parce qu'il avait eu la malchance de le croiser dans un couloir bondé et que ce salaud n'avait rien trouver de mieux à faire pour épater la galerie... Et la veille Potter lui avait envoyé un rictusempra sous prétexte qu'il était ennuyeux et que c'était « insupportable de le voir faire la gueule sans arrêt »…

Du coup le Serpentard avait pris l'habitude de faire très attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il tendit l'oreille avant d'émerger de la fausse impasse qui menait à Serpentard.

Aucun bruit.

Bien.

Il avança prudemment et adopta un pas souple et léger. Lily devait l'attendre dans le Hall. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas traîner dans les cachots le soir à cause de ses abrutis de condisciples. Lily avait fini par accepter mais il avait du recourir à toute sa ruse et son sens de la flatterie pour la dissuader d'attendre devant le dortoir des Serpents. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'était dangereux… Ou elle s'en fichait. Il n'était jamais vraiment sûr avec elle.

En émergeant des cachots, il tomba sans surprise sur la rousse. Par contre en voyant Alice l'accompagner il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et son visage se crisper. Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui en l'entendant arriver et Lily lui adressa un sourire radieux. Celui d'Alice se fana sitôt qu'elle l'aperçut.

\- Alice est invité aussi expliqua Lily en surprenant le regard mi-hostile mi-interrogateur qu'il posait sur son amie.

\- Félicitations lâcha platement Severus en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Alice plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard blasé, sans répondre. Le ton qu'il avait adopté frôlait le regret sarcastique et elle s'en était parfaitement aperçu.

Un petit silence froid et pesant tomba sur le trio et Lily promena son regard de l'un à l'autre sans paraître comprendre leur attitude, puis elle se racla la gorge.

\- Allons-y alors ! lança t-elle d'un air joyeux en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait au premier où Slughorn avait son bureau.

* * *

\- Alors Rosier, Selwyn m'a dit que vous aviez encore le poste d'attrapeur cette année ? s'enquit Slughorn de son air enjoué en se tournant vers le Serpentard assis à sa droite.

Severus retint un sourire en voyant la grimace de Rosier qui détestait passionnément le Quidditch, et découpa d'un coup de fourchette précis une bouchée de tarte à la mélasse.

\- Oui acquiesça raidement le Sang-pur, je me suis amélioré cet été… Mon père a demandé au Poursuiveur des Pies de Montrose de m'entraîner…

\- Fabius Watkins ? demanda le Professeur avec intérêt.

\- Lui-même. Il m'a même appris la Feinte de Wronski annonça t-il en pâlissant légèrement comme s'il se remémorait un mauvais souvenir.

\- Bien se réjouit Slughorn sans sembler s'apercevoir du malaise du Serpent, peut-être que vous nous ferez remporter la coupe cette année alors !

Rosier adressa un sourire crispé au Maître des potions, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

La conversation continua sur le Quidditch alors que Slughorn demandait à Rockwood où il avait appris à voler aussi superbement. Severus qui s'ennuyait un peu détailla discrètement les autres convives.

Lily était assise de l'autre côté de Slughorn et jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à Alice en face d'elle qui discutait joyeusement avec un quatrième année, Severus était assis entre la rousse et Lestrange. Le directeur de Serpentard n'avait invité qu'une seule Sang-de-… Né-moldue. Et Severus ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait fait en sorte que Lily ne se retrouve pas assise à côté d'un des nombreux Sang-pur présent autours de la table. Ils étaient huit ce soir-là à dîner autours de la grande table ronde d'acajou : trois Serpentards, deux Serdaigles et trois lions : Lily, Alice et un quatrième année dont Severus n'avait pas retenu le nom.

Lestrange jeta un regard méprisant à Lily quand elle se joint à la conversation qui venait de dériver sur la création de Sortilège et crispa la mâchoire en échangeant un regard entendu avec Rosier. Severus regarda Lily qui discutait joyeusement avec Slughorn sans se rendre compte de l'antipathie qu'elle générait chez les deux Serpentards, et son cœur se serra. Il poignarda le dernier morceau de tarte à la mélasse qui restait dans son assiette et le mâchonna coléreusement.

D'où se permettaient ils de la mépriser comme ça hein ? Qu'est-ce qui leur laissait croire qu'ils en avaient le droit ?! Lily valait mille fois mieux qu'eux en dépit du sang impur qui coulait dans ses veines et c'était une grande sorcière ! Elle avait beaucoup de magie en elle et d'autant plus de mérites qu'elle n'était pas né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche, elle. Il sentit la colère tourbillonner dans son ventre et…

\- Severus a réussi à faire une Solution de force hier déclara fièrement Lily, elle était d'une couleur parfaite ajouta t-elle en tournant son regard émeraude vers lui.

Severus releva la tête avec stupeur, oubliant de fusiller des yeux le joli sablier de Slughorn qui trônait au milieu de la table. Il croisa le regard calculateur de Rosier qui l'examinait d'un air curieux de l'autre côté de la table

\- Ah oui ? Fit Slughorn en se penchant en avant pour jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur à Severus, c'est au programme de cinquième année pourtant...

\- Euh… Oui c'est vrai… J'ai pris un peu d'avance maintenant que… Que je peux expérimenter bafouilla le Serpentard, mal à l'aise d'être soudainement au centre de l'attention de toute la tablée.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement devant le regard curieux d'un des Professeur pour lesquels il avait le plus d'admiration.

\- Hum d'ailleurs je voulais vous demander… Est-ce que vous sauriez comment couper plus facilement une fève sopophorique ?

Slughorn bu une longue gorgée de Biérraubeure, laissant quelques secondes de silence planer sur l'assemblée.

\- Non je ne vois pas lâcha t-il avec désintérêt en reposant son verre.

Severus fût complètement déconcerté pendant quelques secondes… Bon d'accord, dis le si je t'ennuie pensa t-il amèrement. Slughorn fixa le quatrième année de Gryffondor en face de lui.

\- Et vous Londubat reprit t-il, le Professeur Mcgonagall m'a dit que vous ambitionniez de devenir Auror, c'est vrai ?

Le quatrième année eut un sourire et se lança dans un monologue ennuyeux à propos de son père, de respect de la loi et de l'honneur de servir le ministère de la magie... Severus sentit le regard de Lily sur lui mais garda les yeux sur le sablier dont le sable doré s'écoulait avec une lenteur décourageante. Slughorn n'avait même pas remarqué que la fève sopophorique n'était utilisé que dans des potions d'ASPIC. Il n'avait même pas semblé impressionné par le fait qu'il soit capable de faire des potions de cinquième année.

Bien...

Une amertume poisseuse rampa en lui devant le désintérêt absolu qu'il suscitait encore, et il crispa la mâchoire pour retenir sa colère. Il se tenait droit comme un i sur sa chaise, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses et suivait d'une oreille désintéressée la conversation de Londubat, Alice et Slughorn. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient violemment entre elles, agressives et sombres...

Lily attrapa sa main sous la table et la serra affectueusement dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle et en croisant le regard vert emplie d'affection et de confiance, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Et la rancœur amère qui l'avait assaillie soudainement, reflua doucement. Il serra la main de Lily en guise de remerciement muet et lui fit un petit sourire avant de relever la tête pour suivre le reste du dîner, plus détendu. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, au moins il y avait quelqu'un qui le voyait vraiment, au moins il avait Lily.

Et tant pis si personne ne voulait l'aider. Il se débrouillerait seul. Slughorn ne s'intéressait pas à lui ? Eh bien très bien. Il parviendrait à devenir un grand potionniste de lui-même, par ses seuls moyens. Après tout il n'avait besoin de personne. La main de Lily resta dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que Slughorn s'alarme de l'heure tardive et ne les somme de rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

* * *

Severus grimaça en fixant l'épais manteau de neige à travers la vitre du couloir, il n'arriverait jamais à trouver des racines d'aconit par ce temps-là. On était en février et depuis ce matin la neige tombait drue. Il ne pourrait pas faire sa potion de l'œil vif avant le printemps apparemment.

Il haussa les épaules et soupira en prenant la direction de son dortoir.

Il venait de finir son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et comme on était samedi il avait espéré profiter de son temps libre pour trouver quelques ingrédients pour ses potions... Mais il s'y était pris trop tard visiblement. Au moins ça lui laisserait du temps pour mettre la main sur des dards séchés de Billywig.

Pour une raison inexplicable Slughorn n'avait pas voulu lui fournir d'aconit. Il avait peur de quoi ? Qu'il empoisonne quelqu'un ? Pfff... Pareil pour les dards de Billywig d'ailleurs, le Maître des potions avait dis quelque chose à propos de potions au programme qui ne contiendrait pas ce genre d'ingrédients... Le zèle n'était pas à son goût visiblement. Severus était têtu cela dit et si son prof ne voulait pas lui fournir certains ingrédients... Eh bien il allait les trouver lui-même. La botanique était l'une des matières dans laquelle il excellait, justement parce qu'elle était lié aux potions. Quand le Serpentard étudiait un sujet, il en faisait consciencieusement le tour, n'hésitant pas à descendre les ramifications du sujet jusqu'à déborder sur d'autres matières.

Mais il commençait à stagner il le sentait. Il s'était énormément amélioré et il parvenait maintenant a effectuer toutes les recettes parfaitement.

Mais c'était insuffisant.

Ça ne suffisait pas de savoir suivre une recette comme un automate. Lui il voulait améliorer les recettes et peut-être même un jour serait il un grand Maitre des potions, et qu'il inventerait les siennes. En attendant le Serpentard sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose avant de pouvoir jouer avec les recettes. Le mécanisme, il devait comprendre le mécanisme.

Severus croisa Rosier dans l'escalier qui descendait aux cachots et ils échangèrent un signe de tête pour se saluer, Mulciber et Avery ne lui jetèrent pas un regard. Aucune importance il finirait par trouver un moyen pour se faire sa place malgré l'handicape de son statut de sang. En attendant Severus se concentra de nouveau sur ses potions.

Certains concepts restaient terriblement nébuleux pour lui jusque là. Les lois de Golpalott par exemple. Il les avait lu plusieurs fois sans véritablement comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient concrètement. Il voulait comprendre les mécanismes de la fabrication d'une potion, comprendre comment le type de préparation des ingrédients et le sens utilisé pour mélanger, influaient sur le résultat final... Quand il aurait compris ça il pourrait changer les recettes, les améliorer. Le Serpentard donna le mot de passe au mur et entra dans la salle commune avec un petit soupir d'apaisement, un bon feu ronflait dans l'âtre et diffusait une douce chaleur à la pièce baignée de lumière verte. Severus avisa Lucia qui lisait à une des tables qui jouxtaient les fenêtres du lac. Il s'installa en face de la jeune fille et la salua en sortant ses affaires.

\- T'as déjà finis ce que tu devais faire ? Lui demanda Lucia d'un air étonné.

\- Mouais je verrai ça plus tard finalement bougonna t-il en enlevant sa lourde cape d'hiver et en la posant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Tant mieux se réjouit la blonde en refermant son livre et en sortant sa baguette, comme ça on aura plus de temps pour travailler...

* * *

\- Bon je crois que je ne peux plus rien t'apprendre déclara Severus avec satisfaction.

Lucia eut un sourire. Elle avait atteint un bon niveau en sortilèges maintenant, même si elle restait peu intuitive et qu'il lui fallait plus de travail que lui pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts.

\- Bien lâcha la blonde, on va pouvoir arrêter les séances de rattrapages alors.

Severus haussa un sourcil sans répondre, il n'avait plus besoin d'aide non plus en métamorphose depuis une semaine mais il avait continuer d'aider Lucia.

Pas par générosité.

Premièrement il souhaitait rester en bons termes avec elle car une allié à Serpentard ne serait pas de trop étant donné le fossé que son statut de sang creusait avec les autres… Qui plus est cet apparent cadeau de prolonger les séances de cours sans contrepartie immédiate lui serait sans doute utile un jour. Il lui ferait sentir qu'elle lui devait une faveur au besoin...

La blonde sortit un épais livre rouge de son sac et le posa avec une sorte de déférence sur la table, ses yeux bleus crépitèrent et elle ouvrit l'ouvrage d'un geste impatient. Ça devait être un livre sur les créatures magiques vu la passion qui venait de surgir sur les traits habituellement froids de Lucia. Severus se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'image d'un Détraqueur sur la page que dévorait déjà la jeune fille.

\- Les Détraqueurs ? s'étonna t-il en se tassant sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la table devant lui.

Lucia eut une moue dubitative et fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé sans relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je t'ai dis que j'étais passionné par les créatures magiques l'année dernière...

Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Severus.

\- Oui enfin je croyais que t'aimais les licornes moi bougonna t-il en sortant son livre de sa poche intérieur.

\- Les licornes ? s'indigna t-elle, c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je suis forcément fan de licorne. Je suis à Serpentard je te rappelle pas à Poufsouffle...

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui était fan des Détraqueurs avoua t-il, un brin moqueur.

\- J'aime les épouvantards aussi ajouta t-elle gaiement, elle replongea dans sa lecture quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter : oh et les esprits frappeurs ! En fait je suis intéressé par tous les Non-êtres en général…

\- Hmm fit Severus en la regardant d'un air mi-inquiet mi-perplexe.

Comme elle ne faisait plus attention à lui, il replongea rapidement dans son propre livre.

Bon il parvenait parfaitement à faire le philtre de mort vivante maintenant… En revanche cette maudite fève sauteuse lui faisait faire des crises de nerfs à chaque fois… Qu'est-ce qui était nécessaire dans la fève sopophorique ? Il fouilla dans sa besace et en sortit son abécédaire des ingrédients de potion. Il chercha la fève et lu les deux pages qui lui étaient consacré.

…_Contenus dans le jus de la graine est utile dans la confection de potion…_

Severus plissa les yeux, le jus ? Hmm, oui il y avait moyen de faire plus simple… Il ferma son livre d'un geste brusque qui fit sursauter Lucia. Elle lui jeta un regard fâché et il lui offrit une grimace d'excuse en enfouissant son livre de potion dans sa poche intérieur et son abécédaire dans sa besace. Il se releva, saisit sa besace et marcha d'un pas vif vers la sortie sans faire attention aux grommellements agacés de la blonde.

Il avait une idée pour améliorer ça.

Le Serpentard croisa les deux copines Gryffondors de Lily dans les couloirs des cachots, elles lui jetèrent un regard hautain et méprisant cessant leur discussion jusqu'à ce qu'elles l'aient dépassé.

\- Je me demande pourquoi Lily traîne avec un mec pareil fit l'une des filles dans son dos, un Serpentard déjà mais encore s'il était beau ou sympas…

Severus crispa la mâchoire et entra dans son laboratoire d'un pas énervé, il claqua la porte derrière lui et fusilla la pièce des yeux. Puis la colère reflua aussi brutalement qu'elle était venu et son cœur se serra de tristesse. La tristesse d'être dénigré par tous et sans cesse. Il posa sa besace sur le vieux bureau et sortit son matériel. En s'absorbant dans sa tâche, il sentit le calme revenir.

Il prépara sa potion sans regarder son livre qui était posé un peu en retrait du chaudron et arrivé à l'étape de la fève, Severus prit une seconde pour observer la fève en réfléchissant, puis se rappelant des différentes potions qu'il avait préparé et des nombreux gestes différents qu'il fallait effectuer en fonction du type de préparation des ingrédients, il tourna son couteau, posa la lame à plat sur la fève et appuya dessus avec force.

Un élan de joie et de satisfaction fusa dans sa poitrine en voyant la fève s'écraser sans effort et le jus se répandre sur sa planche. Il racla le jus qu'il venait d'extraire avec sa lame pour le joindre au mélange mais jugea qu'il n'y en avait pas suffisamment. Le Serpentard saisit la fève et la pressa dans son poing au dessus du chaudron, une bonne dose de jus glissa entre ses doigts jusque dans le mélange. La potion dont la teinte était boueuse jusque là se teinta d'un noir profond comme une nuit de nouvelle lune.

Il n'avait jamais atteint une couleur aussi parfaite.

Severus continua le reste de la préparation comme d'habitude puis examina son chaudron. Le noir était bien plus profond que les fois précédentes, la brume qui dansait sous la surface par contre était aussi insatisfaisante qu'avant. Il laissa le chaudron refroidir et comme à son habitude se glissa à son bureau avec son livre pour réfléchir. Il avisa le cercle qu'il avait tracé à l'encre autours du 'couper' et traça un trait vers une note qu'il ajouta avec un plaisir sans borne : '_écraser avec la lame libère mieux le jus'_. Il regarda la nouvelle recette avec satisfaction. C'était la première fois qu'il apportait une amélioration. Il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de pouvoir modifier ces recettes plus en profondeur, à deux doigts de comprendre ce mécanisme des potions qui l'obsédait tant en ce moment.

* * *

Severus donna le mot de passe au mur qui donnait accès aux dortoirs des Serpentards. Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis la première réunion du club de Slug. Après le dîner ce soir, Lily n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner à la bibliothèque car elle était fatigué à cause de son rhume. Elle n'avait pas été malade de l'hiver mais les giboulées de Mars avait eu raison d'elle... Du coup il y était allé seul et il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, il était presque l'heure du couvre feu.

Il traversa la salle commune discrètement pour ne pas déranger le groupe de Sang-pur qui discutait dans les fauteuils près du feu de bois ronflant et se glissa dans sa chambre. Severus fût un peu surpris de voir Avery et Mulciber attablés à la petite table au coin de leur dortoir. Les deux garçons ne réagirent pas à son entrée.

\- Mais non pesta Mulciber ça c'est pour le philtre d'embrouille !

\- Et moi je te dis qu'il y a de l'Achillée stertu-chose dans la potion à hérisser les cheveux insista Avery en feuilletant son manuel d'un air concentré.

Severus sourit tout seul et s'installa sur son lit pour relire ses notes d'Astronomie. Il avait un cours pratique demain soir et il préférait se rafraîchir la mémoire.

\- Ah tu vois ! s'écria Avery en plaquant son livre sous le nez de Mulciber, c'est marqué là ! Affirma t-il en désignant une ligne du doigt. Ajouter l'Achilée sternu_n_atoire réduite en poudre et…

\- Oui bah ça va j'ai compris ! s'agaça Mulciber en écartant le livre d'un geste brusque, il écorcha son parchemin d'un coup de plume énervée.

Ils avaient l'air de plancher là-dessus depuis un bon moment vu leur état d'agacement, Mulciber était plutôt du genre patient d'habitude… Enfin tant qu'il n'était pas question de Sang-De-Bourbe évidemment.

\- Tu crois qu'il veut qu'on lui explique les effets de la potion aussi ? Demanda Avery d'un air ennuyé.

\- Oui répondit aussitôt Severus, et il faut mettre un exemple d'utilisation de la potion aussi… Slughorn adore les exemples, si possible anecdotique ajouta t-il sans détacher les yeux de son cours d'Astronomie.

\- On t'a pas parlé à toi ! s'énerva aussitôt Avery en se retournant vers lui dans un raclement de chaise rageur.

Severus releva les yeux et haussa un sourcil en dévisageant ses deux camarades. Avery avait une grimace de dégoût et de colère si profondément ancré sur les traits qu'il était encore plus laid que d'habitude… Mulciber lui, le regardait maintenant d'un air calculateur.

\- Tu l'as fini toi ce foutu devoir ? s'enquit il avec hésitation, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole si poliment.

Severus acquiesça en haussant les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

\- Je peux vous donner les réponses si vous voulez proposa t-il nonchalamment, comme s'il était normal d'aider deux personnes qui le méprisaient depuis leur rencontre.

Avery avait l'air sur le point de faire un nouveau commentaire désagréable mais Mulciber le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que t'as les bonnes réponses ? Demanda t-il aussitôt sans parvenir à dissimuler son avidité.

\- Je n'ai eu que des Optimal en potion depuis le début de l'année…

Le Sang-pur grimaça d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Je peux te montrer mais devoirs si tu veux ? Proposa aimablement Severus.

Mulciber secoua la tête et lui fit signe de laisser tomber d'un vague mouvement de la main.

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi tu nous aiderais ? Demanda plutôt le Sang-pur en plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant.

Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Parce que ça lui serait utile bien sûr, et qu'il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de se faire une place chez les Serpents… Severus laissa un rictus couler sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis un Serpentard avant tout lâcha t-il en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les pupilles bleu de Mulciber.

La formule était assez vague pour pouvoir être interprété d'une myriade de façon différente… ça pouvait très bien affirmer : _donc tu auras une dette envers moi_ que _je suis un roublard et j'aime tricher_ ou _je suis si loyal à Serpentard que j'accepte que tu me traite comme un elfe de maison_… Mulciber n'aurait qu'à choisir sa préféré.

Le Sang-pur sourit légèrement.

\- Bien. Alors je t'écoute lâcha t-il d'un air de défi.

Severus récita tout ce qu'il savait sur la potion à hérisser les cheveux, d'une voix basse presque paresseuse, comme s'il racontait une histoire. Les deux Sang-purs se turent aussitôt et se penchèrent sur leurs devoirs, hormis la voix de Severus on n'entendait plus que le crissement des plumes sur le parchemin et le léger clignement des encriers en cristal de temps en temps, quand l'un deux reprenait de l'encre.

Il n'obtiendrait peut-être pas leur respect et leur amitié ainsi, mais il était sûr que désormais il obtiendrait un bonjour et un regard qui ne dégoulinerait pas de mépris… Après tout il pourrait leur être utile pour de futurs devoirs de potion. Et c'était incontestable : pour réussir à amadouer les Serpentards il fallait savoir se rendre utile et faire converger leurs intérêts avec les siens. Il fallait savoir adopter leur principes… Même si ce n'était qu'en apparence. Il l'avait compris l'année dernière grâce à Malfoy et son livre de magie noire.

Quand la voix de Severus s'éteint enfin. Mulciber posa le point final à son devoir d'un geste théâtral extrêmement satisfait, il agrippa son parchemin rempli et un éclat s'alluma dans ses yeux.

\- Ça va être la première fois que je rendrais un devoir aussi long se réjouit il en secouant son parchemin pour faire sécher l'encre.

Avery se contenta de lâcher un énorme soupir de soulagement, de tortiller son poignet d'un geste douloureux et de jeter son devoir sur son sac au pied de son lit. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en baillant, sans jeter un regard à Severus et sans un merci.

Mais ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part, c'était un idiot...

Mulciber en revanche lui adressa un minuscule sourire et un hochement de tête de remerciement auquel Severus répondit respectueusement.

\- J'espère que j'aurais un A cette fois lâcha Mulciber en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu auras un O affirma Severus avec conviction.

\- Ahah ce serait bien la première fois que j'en aurais un en potion ricana Mulciber, puis son enthousiasme retombant, il sembla se rappeler qu'il s'adressait à un Sang-Mêlé. Son sourire se fana et après quelques secondes de flottement, il rangea précieusement son devoir dans son sac et partit dans la salle de bain, sans rien ajouter.

C'est un bon début jugea Severus en replongeant dans la symbolique de la constellation du lion et le nom des étoiles qui la formait.

* * *

Severus s'adossa à l'arbre derrière lui en grimaçant face à un rayon de soleil qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Lily lui jeta un regard amusé. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent profiter du soleil dehors. Il faisait beau certes mais on était encore début Avril. Les deux adolescents étaient assis sur leur cape sur l'herbe fraîche et humide et les premiers bourgeons se déployaient à peine en feuille, incapables de protéger le Serpentard des doux rayons de printemps qui irradiaient du ciel bleu.

\- T'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec tes camarades de maison reprit Lily en faisant la moue, arrachant délicatement une petite pâquerette près d'elle.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna le Serpentard en la dévisageant par dessus son livre de potion, tu t'es disputé avec Alice et Marlène ?

Lily releva la tête, lâcha la pâquerette avec laquelle elle jouait distraitement, rassembla sa chevelure qui semblait s'enflammer sous les rayons de soleil et les attacha avec un élastique d'un geste précis.

\- Mouais bougonna t-elle en vérifiant que ses cheveux ne faisait pas de bosses sur sa tête, mais pas que… En fait ils me font presque tous la tête depuis le match de Quidditch de Samedi…

\- Ah lâcha Severus en grimaçant, il se cala plus confortablement contre l'arbre et replia ses jambes vers lui pour faire un pupitre à son livre.

C'était prévisible en même temps, Lily aurait du soutenir son équipe de rouge et or, mais elle avait préféré passer le match avec lui dans la tribune des Serpentards, comme elle l'avait fait pour chaque match l'année dernière. Et cette...'trahison' n'était pas passé inaperçu. Les regards qu'ils avaient reçu des Maraudeurs depuis le match étaient encore plus agressifs que d'habitude. Et pour une fois il n'était pas le seul à les recevoir. James qui avait été pris comme poursuiveur semblait particulièrement irrité par l'attitude de Lily et il lui avait même fait des reproches publiquement là-dessus...

\- Les Serpentards non plus n'ont pas apprécié ajouta t-il en se remémorant l'air désapprobateur de ses camarades de chambre après le match.

Ils n'avaient rien dit explicitement mais le fait qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe soit assise à quelques bancs d'eux devait les avoir irrité… Il les connaissait suffisamment bien pour le savoir sans qu'il soit utile de le lui dire.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi remarqua gaiement Lily, ils ont gagné un supporter !

Severus haussa un sourcil blasé mais ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au sourire éclatant de la lionne.

\- On est entouré de cornichons de toute façon se lamenta le Serpentard en envoyant un regard complice à Lily.

La lionne éclata de rire. Elle adorait quand il utilisait cette insulte, elle la trouvait drôle. Le rire clair et sautillant de Lily lui fit frissonner le cœur. Il adorait l'entendre rire avec cette spontanéité si rafraîchissante.

La lionne reprit sa pâquerette avec un sourire.

\- On sera toujours ami Sev déclara t-elle avec douceur, peu importe ce qu'ils disent tous. Et peu importe qu'ils soient aussi pénible avec leurs idées idiotes sur la séparation des Maisons.

Elle plaça la pâquerette au creux de sa paume et la fleur plia et replia ses pétales pâles comme le jour où ils s'étaient rencontré dans le petit parc. Severus se sentit étrangement ému par cette déclaration d'affection et sentit un élan de tendresse réchauffer sa poitrine.

\- Toujours répéta t-il fermement en plantant ses yeux noirs dans le regard émeraude.

Quand il rentra dans les cachots après son après-midi avec Lily, Severus se sentait vraiment bien, détendu et heureux. Il jeta le mot de passe au mur qui menait aux dortoirs et entra d'un pas presque joyeux dans la salle commune, quelqu'un se glissa dans la salle commune juste derrière lui et il jeta un vague coup d'œil pour voir qui c'était.

C'était Regulus.

Et il le dévisageait avec une expression condescendante et agressive qui jurait avec ses traits enfantins.

\- C'est ta Sang-de-Bourbe qui te rends si joyeux le Sang-mêlé ? cracha le première année.

Severus se figea et haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ? Siffla t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- T'es sourd en plus ? se moqua Regulus, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu te vautrer dans l'herbe avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe ? Le visage du Sang-pur se déforma dans une expression profondément dégoûté. Comment tu peux parler avec… ça ? Ajouta t-il d'un air méprisant.

La colère fusa en lui et Severus laissa un rictus cruel déformer ses lèvres.

\- A ta place je m'occuperai de mes affaires. La Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas de mon sang moi, mais ton frère…

Severus haussa les sourcils d'un air supérieur et Regulus écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait sans doute pas anticipé ce genre d'attaque.

\- Ton frère reprit Severus avec volupté, traîne avec des Sang-Mêlés et lui c'est un Sang-pur contrairement à moi… Moi je ne suis plus à une tare près… Mais un Black avec des Sang-Mêlés ? Severus claqua la langue. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de lui hein ? En plus ton cher frère est un Gryffondor, on sait tous ce que devienne les lions ajouta t-il en retroussant les lèvres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui. Leur petite conversation avait attiré l'attention des Serpents qui traînaient dans la salle commune et Narcissa dévisageait son cousin d'un air contrarié, elle fit un geste de tête pour lui dire de la rejoindre immédiatement et ses yeux clignotèrent en signe d'avertissement.

Severus le fixa d'un air narquois, le première année le fusilla des yeux sans rien dire avant de rejoindre sa cousine d'un pas raide. Severus balaya la pièce des yeux, la tête haute et fila vers son dortoir.

D'accord il laissait parfois ces foutus Maraudeurs lui marcher sur les pieds, d'accord il laissait son père l'insulter mais hors de question qu'il laisse un première année stupide et arrogant lui manquer de respect. La colère qui l'avait envahi durant la dispute tourbillonna longuement dans son ventre et dans sa tête, recouvrant toutes ses pensées d'une couche noire et gluante de morosité. Pourquoi tout le monde venait il toujours l'emmerder ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas être heureux plus de quelques heures consécutives ?

L'amertume revint lui mordre le cœur, ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent cette rancœur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines et lui donnait des envies cruelles. Et il ne supportait pas qu'on critique Lily. Il ne supportait pas que ces abrutis ignorant la jugent sans savoir, sans la connaître. Les Black étaient décidément une sacré famille de dégénéré… Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Severus détacha sa cape d'un geste rageur et la jeta sur son lit puis il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas moelleux, récupéra son livre de potion et replongea le nez dedans.

Les Potions allaient l'apaiser comme toujours.

Comment pourrait-il obtenir un meilleur philtre de mort vivante ? Quelque chose le chagrinait à propos des reflets brumeux de la potion noire… Pendant ses recherches il avait lu que plus la brume qui roulait sous la surface de la potion était développé plus le philtre était puissant. S'il avait pu tester ses potions ç'aurait été plus pratique mais c'était hors de question, alors il devait se contenter de se baser sur l'apparence extérieur du philtre...

Le Serpentard ne savait pas depuis quand il était plongé dans sa lecture quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il releva la tête de son livre et regarda paresseusement les deux garçons qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu, entrer dans la chambre.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Mulciber les yeux rivaient sur Rosier.

Rosier sourit et ferma la porte d'un petit coup de baguette distrait.

\- Il a dit qu'il n'était pas comme Grindelwald et que lui il saurait tenir ses promesses, apparemment il a même déjà commencé à s'occuper des…

Rosier s'interrompit en apercevant Severus, et Mulciber se tourna vers lui d'un air curieux.

Les deux garçons le fixèrent avec hésitation quelques secondes puis Mulciber plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Lâcha t-il hostilement.

Severus jeta un regard blasé à son camarade de chambre, il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on lui prenne la tête aujourd'hui…

\- T'as entendu ce qu'on disait ? s'enquit Rosier plus poliment.

\- ça ne me regarde pas rétorqua platement Severus.

\- Tu vois fit Rosier en se tournant vers son ami, inutile de s'énerver, il sait rester à sa place…

\- Mouais j'espère bien grogna Mulciber.

Il se dirigea vers son lit et enfila un pull, Severus faisait semblant de lire mais il voyait du coin de l'œil que le Sang-pur l'évaluait du regard. Rosier était parti dans la salle de bain.

\- ça me gênerait pas que tu sois un Sang-mêlé annonça brutalement Mulciber.

Severus releva le nez de son livre et dévisagea la Sang-Pur avec surprise. Il croyait que c'était pour ça que Mulciber était froid avec lui. A cause de son sang impur.

\- Pourquoi alors ? Demanda Severus.

Mulciber s'approcha de lui et le toisa d'un air hautain et pincé.

\- Tu traînes avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. T'es au courant ? D'ailleurs si tu te contentais de traîner avec elle grimaça t-il, mais qui t'as autorisé à la laisser entrer dans les tribunes de Serpentard ? Salazar a du se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant cette Sang-de-Bourbe supporter notre Maison...

Severus fronça les sourcils et tenta de contrôler la flambée de haine et de fureur qui inonda son esprit et fit bouillir son sang.

\- Evans reprit Mulciber en prononçant le nom de Lily avec un mépris violent, c'est une sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle ne devrait même pas être à Poudlard. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de pouvoirs. Les nés moldus sont des parasites qui empoisonnent la source de la magie…

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute si ses parents sont moldus l'interrompit sèchement Severus.

\- Ouais et c'est pas la faute des cafards si ce sont des indésirables !

\- Lily n'est pas une indésirable ! s'énerva Severus en bondissant de son lit, tremblant d'une fureur mal contenue.

Mulciber avait les poings crispés, il eut un sourire méprisant.

\- Oh… Mais te fâche pas comme ça… On pourrait croire que t'es amoureux de cette… Sang de bourbe cracha t-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

Severus le poussa violemment.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Cria t-il au bord de la crise de nerf. Il avait des envies de meurtre soudainement.

\- Je vais…

\- Oh là ! On se calme ici ordonna Rosier en accourant dans la pièce à toutes allure, il s'interposa entre eux deux et les dévisagea avec scepticisme. C'est quoi votre problème ?

\- C'est indigne d'un Serpentard de fréquenter les Sang de bourbes ! hurla Mulciber, j'étais en train de l'expliquer à cet idiot !

\- Un idiot qui a des meilleures notes que toi cracha Severus en serrant les poings, le regard brûlant de haine.

\- Laisse lui le temps Mulciber intervint Rosier avant que le Sang Pur n'ai eu le temps de répliquer. Il comprendra comment ça marche de lui-même.

Puis il passa un bras autours des épaules de Mulciber et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

\- Ne ramène plus jamais ta Sang-de-Bourbe dans les tribunes de Serpentard ordonna Mulciber en sortant du dortoir avec Rosier.

Quand la porte de la chambre se ferma dans un petit claquement sec, Severus mit un violent coup de pied dans sa table de nuit pour décharger cette furieuse envie qu'il avait d'écharper le premier qui viendrais encore insulter Lily. Il grogna de douleur en s'écrasant les orteils contre le bois. Mais malgré l'élancement douloureux il tourna dans la pièce à grands enjambées furieuses en ressassant les critiques des Maraudeurs, les critiques des Serpentards, même les paroles emplies de déception que sa mère lui avait jeté après l'_incident_ revinrent marteler son esprit, les insultes méprisantes de son père… Severus avait envie de hurler et de frapper.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers le regard émeraude et emplie de tendresse de Lily. Il se força à calmer sa respiration et se concentra sur l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec elle. Un après-midi parfait, à parler et à rire ensemble… Malheureusement ça ne le calmait pas car sitôt qu'il pensait à Lily, les mots durs et agressifs de Mulciber revenaient : Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, cafard… Il fallait qu'il fasse une potion. Ça le détendrait de réduire des ingrédients en morceaux, de broyer, de trancher et de faire bouillir…

Severus ramassa sa besace, son livre et traversa la salle commune à grand pas, au moins il serait tranquille dans son laboratoire loin de ce ramassis d'imbéciles… Dans le labo qu'il avait eu grâce à Lily.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il en était à confectionner des potions d'ASPIC dans son 'laboratoire privé', Severus avait du mal à supporter la lenteur des cours de potion. Et il commençait à avoir des doutes sur Slughorn. C'était un bon professeur, certes. Mais il ne semblait pas aussi passionné par les potions que lui, on aurait dis que son objectif été ailleurs... Severus ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait cette sensation mais les réactions de Slughorn commençaient à le décevoir. Le manque d'intérêt qu'il avait manifesté quand il avait parlé des fèves sopophoriques été tout de même étrange... Le Serpentard observa Lily qui remuait leur potion d'enflure pour la troisième fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Cette potion était d'une simplicité enfantine et même Lily qui avait moins d'entraînement que lui, avait eu l'air déçu en voyant Slughorn affichait cette potion là au tableau. D'ailleurs ils avaient passé le cours entier à discuter ensemble en préparant leur potion.

Comment les autres pouvaient ils avoir des difficultés à confectionner cette potion là ? Severus n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Mais comme d'habitude certains chaudrons exhalaient des fumées colorés qui n'auraient pas du être là et... Le petit gros était en train d'essayer de retirer sa louche de sa potion en tirant de toutes ses forces à deux main sur le malheureux ustensile, vu les grimaces qu'il faisait ça avait l'air compliqué... Comme si la louche était prise dans du béton. Black jeta un coup d'œil dans le chaudron et lui fit signe de laisser tomber, un air découragé sur le visage.

Lily s'essuya les mains sur le torchon qui traînait sur la paillasse et lui fit un sourire. La potion était fini. Le Serpentard ne se donna même pas la peine de vérifier l'aspect du mélange, elle était parfaite et il le savait.

Slughorn leur accorda un nouvel Optimal et demanda à la classe de ranger leur matériel et de sortir de quoi noter. Il leur restait une demi-heure et ils allaient sans doute la passer à travailler sur les ingrédients qu'ils avaient utilisés aujourd'hui pour confectionner leur potion, comme ils le faisaient depuis le début de l'année. Severus soupira en tournant sa plume entre ses doigts d'un air ennuyé, il les connaissait par cœur ces ingrédients-là: c'était la base.

\- Alors demanda Slughorn en joignant ses mains sur sa bedaine, qui peut me dire lequel des ingrédients de la potion donne ses propriétés de grossissement ?

Lily leva la main d'un geste enthousiaste.

\- Oui Mrs Evans ?

\- Les yeux de poissons-ballon monsieur.

\- Bien Mrs Evans la complimenta le Professeur, cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Lily jeta un regard malicieux à Severus, pour le narguer gentiment sur les points rapportés et il haussa un sourcil avec une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- Alors à quoi sert le foie de chauve-souris ? reprit Slughorn en balayant sa classe des yeux avec espoir.

Aucune main ne se leva sauf celle de Lily, mais le Maître des potions semblait vouloir entendre un autre élève, après un soupir discret, Severus leva la main pour répondre.

\- Mr Snape ?

\- Le foie de chauve souris sert de catalyseur à la potion, c'est lui qui permet aux yeux de poisson-ballon qui donnent l'effet à la potion et aux orties séchés qui rendent la potion efficace par voie cutanée de se lier ensemble.

\- Tout à fait, cinq points pour Serpentard.

Severus lança un petit regard narquois à Lily qui tortilla le nez l'air faussement contrarié, jeta un coup d'oeil à Slughorn pour vérifier qu'il ne regardait pas vers eux, puis tira la langue à Severus comme une enfant.

Le reste du cours se passa à noter les infos que Slughorn débitait entre deux exemples anecdotique qu'il se plaisait à développer plus qu'il n'était utile, selon Severus.

Le Serpentard ne nota rien.

Tout ce que Slughorn disait il le savait déjà grâce à toutes les recherches qu'il avait faites durant ses heures de libre depuis l'année dernière. Quand le fin du cours arriva enfin, c'est avec un réel soulagement que Severus jeta sa besace sur son épaule et évacua la salle, il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Lily avait l'air un peu dans la lune à côté de lui.

\- Alors Servilus ça fait quoi de découper le foie de tes congénères ? Lui lança Black en sortant de la classe juste après eux.

Le Serpentard se retourna vers le Sang-Pur et haussa les sourcils sans comprendre, Lily se figea à côté de lui et sembla sortir brutalement de ses pensées, elle plissa ses yeux verts d'un air méfiant en dévisageant son condisciple.

\- Les chauves souris crétin se moqua le lion, il le balaya du regard de haut en bas. Quoi que t'as déjà fait pire je suppose cracha Black avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Sirius ? S'énerva Lily avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais James lui donna une bourrade en arrivant près de lui.

\- Laisse Sirius lâcha le binoclard d'un ton irrité, Evans va encore défendre son petit rampant adoré et c'est ce qu'il veut: qu'on se dispute entre nous. Tu sais comment sont les Serpentards.

Il jeta un regard dégoulinant de mépris et d'arrogance à Severus qui arborait un rictus méprisant.

\- C'est ça Servilus rigole bien et profites-en tant que ça dure siffla t-il, elle sera pas toujours là pour te défendre...

Le Serpentard crispa la mâchoire mais Lily lui attrapa le bras d'un geste brusque qui le fit légèrement sursauter et l'entraîna plus loin en marmonnant dans sa moustache.

* * *

Severus évitait de courir normalement, il essayait de bien se comporter, de façon mature et responsable... Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Il traversa le hall a toute vitesse pour aller chercher Lily dans le parc et McGonagall lui retira 5 points pour avoir couru à l'intérieur (et avoir failli lui foncer dedans accessoirement...). Le Serpentard ne réagit même pas à la perte de points. Il couru vers le lac où Lily lui avait dit qu'elle irait avec ses copines, incapable de moduler son enthousiasme et la joie qui irradiait en lui. Il dévala la petite pente qui descendait vers le lac et apercu les trois lionnes qui discutaient ensemble, assises sur l'herbe.

\- Lily ! Appela t-il en s'arrêtant à une dizaine de mètres d'elles.

La rousse releva la tête brusquement, surprise par son arrivée puis elle cligna des yeux d'un air étonné et se leva pour le rejoindre. Severus trépignait comme un enfant, il en était presque a sautiller sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sev ? Demanda Lily en l'observant curieusement. Elle sourit en le voyant si excité et joyeux.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Lâcha t-il en saisissant les bras de Lily et en la secouant légèrement sous le coup de la joie qui inondait son cœur.

Elle sourit à nouveau.

\- T'as trouvé quoi Sev ?

\- Le mécanisme des potions ! J'ai compris ça y est ! J'ai compris !

La lionne secoua la tête d'un air légèrement désespéré.

\- T'es irrécupérable s'amusa t-elle, en agrippant les avant-bras du Serpentard toujours accroché à elle.

\- Mais j'ai réussi Lily répéta t-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai réussi à modifier la recette du philtre de mort vivante et...

Lily fixa les yeux noirs de son ami qui étincelaient de fierté et de joie, il avait des yeux très expressif Sev, mais d'habitude c'était toujours un éclat de tristesse qui dansait dans les iris noires. Là, alors qu'il était en train de lui parler fébrilement de potions, qu'il fallait mettre 13 haricots pas 12 comme mentionné dans la recette et lui parler de Golpalott machin-chose et d'importance de calculs bidule, Sev était lui-même. Et c'était ce Sev là qu'elle avait toujours vu: passionné, incroyablement curieux et intelligent, insouciant et enthousiaste aussi...

\- Sev le coupa t'elle en rigolant, je sais pas de quoi tu parles je te signale que j'en suis qu'aux potions de l'année prochaine moi !

\- Ah oui lâcha le Serpentard d'un air un peu confus, désolé...

\- Tu viens Lily ? Appela Marlène depuis l'endroit où les lionnes avaient été assises tranquillement avant son entrée fracassante. Elle les observait d'un air clairement désapprobateur et irrité.

\- J'arrive répondit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à la lionne, elle lâcha Severus sous le regard agacé de Marlène, le Serpentard l'imita en lançant un regard mécontent aux deux lionnes.

\- On se retrouve à ton laboratoire après le dîner ? Proposa Lily en retournant son attention vers Sev, tu pourras tout me raconter comme ça.

Severus pinça les lèvres d'un air légèrement vexé puis son regard passa de Lily aux deux lionnes plusieurs fois, et il haussa les épaules en paraissant comprendre sa réaction. Il fallait qu'ils évitent de discuter à côté des deux lionnes, ça lui vaudrait des réflexions. Sev devait comprendre il subissait à peu près la même chose avec les Serpentards.

\- Ouais ce sera mieux approuva t-il en haussant un sourcil et en croisant son regard d'un air entendu, il tourna les talons.

Lily sourit. Le Serpentard n'aimait pas du tout Marlène et Alice, elle le savait. D'ailleurs l'antipathie était parfaitement réciproque et la rousse avait parfaitement conscience que sitôt Severus partit ses deux amies commencerait à l'ennuyer à propos de son amitié avec Sev...

\- Je suis contente pour toi ! Cria Lily au Serpentard qui s'éloignait d'un pas moins guilleret.

Il se retourna, lui adressa un sourire lumineux et repartit vers le château. Lily le regarda s'éloigner avec affection puis retourna s'asseoir entre Marlène et Alice.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes après le départ du Serpentard, le silence n'avait toujours pas été rompu. Lily jouait encore avec une pâquerette, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres en pensant à Sev. Le regard de ses deux copines lui brûlait presque la peau, mais elle gardait les yeux sur la petite fleur blanche.

\- Des fois on dirait que vous sortez ensemble lâcha brutalement Marlène.

Lily releva les yeux vers elle avec stupeur.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- C'est vrai confirma Alice, vous avez l'air super proche quand même...

\- C'est mon meilleur ami ! Contra Lily.

Les deux lionnes parurent légèrement dubitative.

\- On se connaît depuis qu'on a huit ans continua Lily, et vous savez pas comment il est. Sev est très gentil quand on le connaît.

\- Mouais bougonna Marlène d'un air boudeur et peu convaincu.

\- Oh regardez ! S'exclama soudain Alice en rougissant, y a James et Sirius qui arrivent.

Lily regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait Alice et fronça les sourcils en voyant les Maraudeurs qui riaient entre eux, Sirius faisait de grands gestes et semblait mimer grossièrement quelqu'un qui se recroquevillait... Il mettait ses bras devant son visage en piaillant d'une voix aigue caricaturale... La rousse sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis combien de temps Sev était il partit ? Elle se releva raidement, les Maraudeurs approchaient mais ils ne semblaient pas encore les avoir vu, sauf Rémus qui avait l'air étrangement crispé et ne partageait pas la plaisanterie des deux autres. Le lion regarda vers elles et grimaça comme s'il anticipait des ennuis.

... Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Criait Sirius d'une voix moqueuse hilare, Maman ! Maman ! Piailla t-il en reprenant ses imitations.

\- Il n'a pas appelé sa mère corrigea James, il s'est juste mis à pleurer comme une fille... Il explosa de rire. Il fait moins le malin quand il ne peut pas se cacher dans les jupes d'Evans ajouta t-il d'un air satisfait.

S'en était trop. Lily bondit à leur rencontre d'un air furibond sans prêter la moindre attention à ses deux copines qui tentaient de la retenir. Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand il la vit arriver et il pâlit légèrement. Sirius lui, plissait les yeux en la fusillant de ses iris bleu. Rémus et Peter s'était arrêté un peu en retrait et dévisageaient la lionne avec une expression proche de celle de James.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?! S'indigna Lily en se plantant devant James.

\- Euh... R-rien... Je...

Lily planta son index dans le torse de James d'un air menaçant.

\- T'as encore fais du mal à Severus ? Insista t-elle, ses yeux verts crépitant de fureur et ses cheveux roux légèrement ébouriffé lui donnait un air inquiétant.

\- Bah... Euh...

\- On l'a juste remis à sa place ton Servilo répondit Sirius, venant à la rescousse de James qui ne parvenait plus à articuler un seul mot et dévisageait Lily bizarrement.

\- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ? Hurla t-elle.

\- Un petit maléfice cuisant c'est pas la mort répondit nonchalamment Sirius, ça lui apprendra à rôder avec son air mesquin... Toujours prêt à faire de sa magie noire...

\- Evans lâcha James, je te jure que...

CLAC.

Lily envoya une gifle monstrueuse à Potter qui claqua sonorement dans l'atmosphère paisible emplie de pépiement d'oiseau. Elle lui lança un regard flamboyant de haine et se mit à courir vers le château. James la suivit du regard, une main sur sa joue en feu et l'air ahuri.

Ses trois amis le regardaient avec stupeur et compassion.

\- J'ai rien dis geignit le Gryffondor en se frottant la joue.

\- Cette fille est vraiment taré lâcha Sirius en fixant la silhouette qui disparaissait au loin.

* * *

Severus renifla et échappa un nouveau sanglot, il tenait son bras gauche contre lui sans appuyer dessus pour ne pas aggraver la douleur. Le Serpentard entra dans les toilettes abandonnés du rez de chaussée et dévisagea son reflet avec agacement. Il avait les yeux rouges et le visage inondé de larmes. Même l'_incident_ ne lui avait pas provoqué une telle douleur et pourtant il s'était ouvert le crâne... Alors les larmes lui avaient échappées, quel honte... Il avait pleuré devant cette bande de lions imbéciles... Il regarda son avant bras gauche dont la manche était troué et inspira profondément. Puis quand il se sentit prêt, il remonta sa manche en se crispant sous la décharge douloureuse que le frottement provoquait. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que lui aurait fait le maléfice de Potter s'il n'avait pas levé le bras devant son visage à temps. La chair de son bras était à vif, rouge et suintante, parsemé de cloques inquiétantes. Il fallait qu'il mette un baume là-dessus et vite.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un mouvement de bras rageur et attendit quelques minutes que ses yeux ne soient plus rouge avant de sortir pour rejoindre son laboratoire. Il avait quelques potions utiles de stocker là-bas. Dont des potions et des baumes de soin. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs des cachots, la plupart des élèves étaient dans le parc pour profiter du début de l'été ou dans leur salle commune pour profiter de leurs amis. Ce qui lui rappelait... Dans trois jours il retournerait à l'impasse du tisseur... Oh joie. Il récupéra son baume au chiendent étoilé et le glissa dans sa poche avec une bande de gaze. Puis il passa sa main sur son torse pour vérifier la présence de son livre comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait se réconforter. Il était bien là. Le Serpentard sortit rapidement de la pièce, il avait autre chose à faire. Il se glissa dans la bibliothèque déserte et parcouru les rayonnages fébrilement en accrochant les tranches des livres de ses yeux avides.

C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il pleurait devant quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Il fallait qu'il fasse taire la douleur, qu'il fasse taire la peur et le désespoir. Il avait déjà entendu les Sang-purs de Serpentard discutaient entre eux d'une discipline qui semblait permettre ça... Pour fermer son esprit il fallait le maîtriser complètement non ? Ça devrait marcher... Et lui permettre de ne plus subir toutes ces affreuses émotions...

Après quelques minutes de recherche un petit sourire satisfait glissa sur les lèvres de Severus et il s'empara d'un gros livre aux pages jaunies. Il lu le titre avec satisfaction: _Fermer son esprit avec l'occlumancie_.

Lily débarqua dans le hall toute essouflée. Sev n'était pas là, elle marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à son laboratoire, il y passait tellement de temps, peut-être s'était il réfugié là-bas ? Elle croisa quelques Serpentards dans les cachots mais il n'y avait vraiment pas grand monde... Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, imaginant déjà ce pauvre Sev blotti dans un coin de la pièce, blessé.

Mais il n'y avait personne, le laboratoire était impeccablement rangé et propre, le seul truc étrange c'était la porte de cette armoire qui n'était pas fermé. La lionne s'approcha et jeta un regard stupéfié aux petites fioles et aux pots de verre rempli d'onguents. Tout était soigneusement étiqueté de l'écriture fine et serrée de Sev. Potions calmantes, potion de régénération sanguine, filtre de paix... Un nombre incalculable de potions de soin hors programme et difficile à confectionner... Sur l'étagère d'en dessous se trouvait des potions un peu plus alarmantes... Potion d'enflure, philtre de mort-vivante ou encore potion affaiblissante...

Lily sourcilla, referma la porte de l'armoire et sortit de la pièce. Sev devait être à la bibliothèque alors.

En passant devant le mur qui menait à la salle commune des Serpents, la lionne se demanda s'il ne s'était pas réfugié là-bas plutôt. Mais non. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de se montrer chez les verts et argent alors qu'il était blessé... En plus si Potter avait raison et qu'il avait pleuré... Le cœur de Lily se serra de tristesse et d'indignation. Pourquoi ces imbéciles s'en prenaient ils toujours à Sev ? Et c'était quoi ces idioties sur la magie noire qu'avait dis Sirius ? Pff bande de gamins prétentieux pensa t-elle rageusement en passant les portes de la Bibliothèque. Elle fit rapidement le tour des lieux examinant chaque rayonnage quand elle n'aperçut pas Sev à leur table.

Mais le Serpentard n'était pas là non plus... Où pouvait il bien être ?

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Lily tourna en rond quelques instants en réfléchissant aux endroits que Sev lui avait dis qu'il aimait bien. Soudain l'idée surgit dans son esprit et elle fût brusquement certaine qu'il était là-bas. Elle reprit sa course et monta à l'étage où il avait dis qu'il y avait cette alcôve... L'alcôve aux serpents l'avait-il appelé.

Elle entra dans le couloir et aperçu aussitôt l'alcôve en question mais on ne voyait pas si quelqu'un y était, ne ralentissant que légèrement elle déboula dans l'alcôve un peu rapidement et Sev sursauta violemment.

\- Lil ! S'écria t-il en mettant sa main droite sur son cœur, tu m'as foutu la trouille !

Elle le dévisagea anxieusement, il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, donc il avait bien du pleurer et... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle reçu un méchant coup au cœur en apercevant son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'alarma t-elle en se penchant sur l'avant-bras couvert de cloques rouges et suintantes.

\- Maléfice cuisant. Merci Potter lâcha Sev d'un ton irrité.

Lily avisa le pot de baume qu'il avait posé à côté de lui sur le banc en pierre et la bande de gaze sur le petit pot. Un gros livre à la couverture de bois rayé était posé un peu plus loin. La lionne s'agenouilla pour regarder son bras blessé de plus près.

\- Je vais le faire dit-elle fermement. Elle croisa le regard hésitant de Severus et attendit qu'il hoche la tête pour saisir le pot et commencer à étaler le baume sur la plaie.

Severus siffla de douleur mais serra les dents sans se plaindre.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Pomfresh ? Demanda la rousse en étalant délicatement l'onguent huileux sur la plaie.

\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul bougonna t-il.

Il expira brusquement de douleur alors qu'elle remettait une couche de baume froid sur la plaie.

\- Si je vais à l'infirmerie je vais devoir expliquer d'où ça vient reprit il, le souffle court.

\- Et alors ? Rugit Lily, au moins ces crétins seraient puni...

Elle reboucha le pot de baume de chiendent étoilé et s'essuya les mains sur un mouchoir qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche.

\- Mouais... Je vais surtout avoir plus d'ennui si j'me plains râla Sev en fixant sa blessure avec découragement. Il avait l'air de moins souffrir à présent.

Lily ramassa la bande de Gaze et commença à l'enrouler doucement autours du bras de Sev, concentré sur sa tâche.

Severus la détailla des yeux. Une colère sourde irradiait d'elle et elle gardait les sourcils froncés de contrariété. Le Serpentard se sentit étrangement réconforté de la voir le soigner et se préoccuper de lui comme ça. Une vague d'affection envers la rousse lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle était vraiment toujours là quand il en avait besoin. La lionne noua l'extrémité du bandage et remit délicatement la manche de Sev par dessus.

Puis elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le banc de pierre froide et resta pensive un moment.

Lily se tourna vers lui et son regard glissa au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Ah c'est pour ça que tu l'appelles l'alcôve aux serpents dit-elle en désignant le mur d'où les deux serpents surgissaient pour s'enlacer et se faire face.

Il hocha la tête muettement et admira quelques secondes la sculpture dans le mur.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont amis ou ennemis ? demanda t-il en gardant les yeux sur les serpents.

\- On dirait qu'ils s'aiment répondit Lily en détaillant les deux reptiles.

\- Ils se regardent comme s'ils allaient s'entre-tuer rétorqua Severus.

\- Justement lâcha la rousse avec un sourire.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression que cette conversation avait un double sens qu'il était incapable de saisir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait demandé plus d'explications à Lily elle changea de sujet.

\- ça te dirais de passer quelques jours chez moi cet été ? Demanda t-elle en le fixant d'un air chaleureux, elle attrapa sa main au passage et joua avec ses doigts sans le regarder.

\- Euh... Je préfère pas non... J'ai pas envie de déranger.

\- Tu dérangeras pas affirma Lily, ma mère veut bien que tu viennes.

Severus plissa les yeux. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Lily claqua t-il sèchement.

Une étincelle de tristesse passa dans le regard émeraude qu'elle posa sur lui, puis elle se renfrogna.

\- C'est pas de la pitié. Ça nous ferait plus de temps ensemble rétorqua t-elle d'un air vexé.

Effrayé à l'idée de se fâcher avec elle Severus serra un peu sa main.

\- Ok on verra alors dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Lily lui fit un grand sourire, ils allaient bien s'amuser tout les deux et Sev passerait des vacances agréables au lieu de déprimer tout seul à l'impasse du tisseur...

* * *

**Alors ce premier chapitre sur la modification du livre vous plaît il ? Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour l'instant par rapport aux différents personnages ? Vous avez des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ?**

**Comme d'habitude j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ^^  
**


	5. Lys rouge & or

**Désolé pour le léger retard & Merci pour vos Reviews !**

* * *

Severus se demanda vaguement s'il n'y avait pas une malédiction qui avait été lancé sur ce coin… A peine avait il posé un orteil sur le trottoir de l'impasse du tisseur, qu'une horrible morosité s'était lourdement abattu sur lui. Il avait le cœur gros et sa poitrine était comprimée, Poudlard lui manquait déjà… Lily lui avait promis qu'elle serait au petit parc demain comme d'habitude. C'était sa seule consolation, même dans cet enfer, Lily était toujours là auprès de lui. Il s'arrêta devant la porte quelques secondes, souffla de résignation et entra dans la maison au mobilier surchargé et décrépit, en traînant sa lourde malle derrière lui.

Comme l'année dernière sa mère apparut aussitôt, toujours parée de son tablier et de son air placide habituel… Sauf que comme l'année dernière elle perdit son air placide en le voyant…

\- Severus ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement, comme si elle était heureuse de le voir.

Elle approcha à petits pas pressés et le Serpentard lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir malgré lui.

Mais non… Elle ne le serra pas dans ses bras et elle ne l'embrassa pas non plus.

Eileen le dépassa rapidement et saisissant sa malle, elle avança vers sa chambre sans lui jeter un regard de plus. Severus déglutit… Fichu idiot ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas te serrer dans ses bras.

Le Serpentard sentit la rancœur et la colère remonter dans son esprit, l'espoir n'était qu'une foutue arnaque empoisonnée. Il réajusta sa besace sur son épaule douloureuse et passa une main sur sa poche, réconforté par la présence de son précieux livre, il suivit sa mère lentement.

Severus était en train d'écouter sa mère lui raconter son premier tournoi de Bavboule en croquant goulûment dans une tranche de pain beurrée quand la porte grinça dans l'entrée. Eileen se tut aussitôt et pâlit, elle tourna la tête vers le seuil de la cuisine en tendant l'oreille. Severus lui, se tassa sur lui-même et observa sa mère avec curiosité. Elle avait l'air bien moins nerveuse d'habitude, elle n'avait jamais eu l'air de craindre son père… Pourtant à en juger l'expression qu'elle avait à cet instant, c'était bien de la peur qu'elle ressentait. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils en avisant une trace violacée qui dépassait du col de sa mère et qui ressemblait curieusement à un doigt…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, son père entra dans la cuisine de son pas lourd et se figea en le voyant.

\- Ah t'es là toi lâcha t-il d'un air… ravi.

Severus lâcha un petit 'oui papa' étouffé et baissa les yeux.

Tobias renifla et s'installa au bout de la table tandis qu'Eileen se levait rapidement pour lui préparer son café. Le silence qui tomba sur eux était lourd et angoissant, le Serpentard était tendu, il avait l'impression que son père n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour décharger le mépris qu'il ressentait pour lui. Un mépris si puissant que Severus le sentait remplir le silence doucement.

Tobias grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se déchirant une bonne tranche de pain et Eileen se glissa à côté de lui avec une grande tasse de café fumant qu'elle posa devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cracha son père et Severus releva nerveusement la tête de sa tasse de chocolat chaud, non ce n'était pas à sa mère qu'il parlait...

\- Euh… J-je prend mon… Goûter ?

\- Grouille toi de lampée ça et dégage de là avant que j'te r'dresse le pif ordonna son père en le fusillant des yeux.

Severus avala rapidement son chocolat chaud, engloutit le reste de sa tartine et débarrassa le plancher. Son nez avait assez souffert et il ne comptait pas s'ouvrir à nouveau le crâne cet été...

Il referma la porte de sa chambre avec soulagement. C'était lui, ou ses parents étaient de plus en plus bizarre ? C'est pas beau de vieillir pensa t-il méchamment en se laissant tomber paresseusement sur son lit. Il joignit ses mains sous sa tête et laissa son regard errer sur le plafond noirci.

Sa mère ne lui avait rien offert cette fois-là… ça devait vouloir dire que l'exersort avait été son dernier cadeau. Il repensa à ses cadeaux de Noël et un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, au moins il avait Lily. Même si sa mère ne l'aimait pas et que son père le détestait. Il avait Lily.

Mais pourquoi donc sa mère avait l'air si heureuse de le voir à chaque fois qu'il rentrait ? Pourquoi se mettait elle à parler de magie et à lui demander de lui raconter ses cours ? Alors qu'elle ne lui demandait jamais comment il allait, s'il avait des amis… Alors qu'elle ne le serrait pas dans ses bras, ne lui envoyait pas une lettre de l'année… Le sourire de Severus se fana et la tristesse revint lui mordre le cœur, une tristesse un peu poisseuse et blasée. Sa mère n'avait jamais été affectueuse de toute façon… Décidément il n'arriverait pas à comprendre le comportement étrange qu'elle avait…

Il se releva pour ne pas sombrer dans ses pensées déprimantes et fit le tour de la pièce pensivement, puis il ouvrit sa malle pour la défaire mais… Il fronça les sourcils et balaya lentement la pièce des yeux tout en se repassant mentalement la froideur de sa mère, le mépris de son père... Il retourna sur son lit sans défaire sa malle. Non. Ici il n'était pas chez lui, inutile de défaire ses affaires. Chez lui c'était Poudlard et il y rentrerait bientôt : plus que 61 jours.

Lily se balançait distraitement sur la balançoire grinçante du petit parc en se rassurant mentalement, Sev allait très bien oui… L'été dernier ce n'était qu'un accident, son père avait juste eu un instant de folie en découvrant que son fils unique était un sorcier… Elle jeta un regard nerveux sur sa montre, elle était arrivé un peu en avance au cas où, mais Sev ne tarderait plus maintenant… Et au pire elle savait qu'il avait rapporté certaines de ses potions de soins avec lui donc il ne serait pas laissé sans soins comme la dernière fois… La silhouette de Sev apparu au détour du chemin et en la voyant il lui adressa un des sourires qu'il réservait pour elle. Elle sauta de la balançoire et couru à sa rencontre puis elle le prit dans ses bras et planta un bisou sur sa joue, toute à son soulagement de le retrouver indemne.

Lily se jeta dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue. Il se sentit bizarre d'un seul coup avec la rousse blotti contre lui et il cligna des yeux, le nez dans les mèches flamboyantes. Pourquoi son cœur battait t-il si violemment d'un seul coup ? Et pourquoi cette joie si brillante et si lumineuse se répandait elle dans tout son être ? Ça devait être à cause du fait d'être revenu dans cet endroit qui lui foutait le cafard, il était si déprimé d'être coincé chez lui à vivre en moldu que la joie de voir Lily en était rendu plus éclatante. Lily le lâcha et après lui avoir sourit une nouvelle fois, retourna s'asseoir à la balançoire.

Sev était tout rouge s'amusa t-elle en l'observant depuis sa balançoire. Elle avait oublié qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les contacts physiques mais elle était tellement soulagé de voir que personne ne lui avait fait de mal… Aujourd'hui ça allait être difficile, elle avait un truc à lui demander… Elle avait discuté avec sa mère de Sev. Ç'avait été plus compliqué que prévu d'ailleurs…

_\- On pourrait l'invité pour le mois d'août au moins ?_

_\- Je sais que c'est ton ami répondit Mrs Evans en attrapant doucement la main de sa fille, et ça me fait mal au cœur que ce pauvre garçon soit maltraité… Mais on ne peut quand même pas l'inviter un mois entier à la maison… En plus je ne le connais pas très bien moi, mais Tunie m'a dit…_

_Lily retira brusquement sa main de celle de sa mère et croisa furieusement les bras._

_\- Tunnie dit toujours des méchancetés sur moi et c'est pareil pour Sev ! Mais elle ment ! Elle ne le connaît pas…_

_\- Elle a dit qu'il avait essayé de la tuer en faisant tomber une branche d'arbre sur elle une fois…_

_\- Il avait pas fait exprès ! Tu sais bien que ça faisait comme moi, c'était de la magie involontaire. Et Tunie venait de l'insulter..._

_Mrs Evans soupira en voyant l'air c__ontrarié__ et suppliant de sa fille. _

_\- Bon d'accord abdiqua t-elle, mais juste une semaine. La dernière semaine des vacances si tu veux… Comme ça vous irez ensemble au Poudlard express._

_Lily bondit de sa chaise joyeusement et sauta au cou de sa mère._

_\- Oh merci ! Merci Maman ! Tu verras il est super Sev !_

La rousse cilla pour revenir au petit parc, Sev assis sur la balançoire voisine la regardait d'un air un peu amusé mais il y avait une profondeur étrange au fond des pupilles noires.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait mais elle avait l'air très absorbé en tout cas, il profita de sa distraction pour la regardait. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses yeux émeraudes chaleureux, ses cheveux qui coulaient sur ses épaules comme des rivières de feu et cette délicatesse qui se dégageait de chacun de ses gestes… Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle et un peu intimidante aussi. Dès l'instant où il l'avait vu dans le petit parc avec sa sœur, il avait voulu lui parler, jouer avec elle… Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Il avait très peu d'expérience en terme d'amitié mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit si… Envahissant comme sentiment. Mais… Non c'était juste sa meilleure amie. Il pensa à Lucia avec qui il s'entendait bien et qu'il appréciait, il ne ressentait pas le dixième de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Lily envers la Serpentarde. Severus observa la lionne dont les yeux verts étaient rêveur et lointain et son cœur frissonna comme d'habitude, elle releva les yeux vers lui.

\- ça a été ? demanda t-elle timidement comme elle le faisait chaque jour.

Sev haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais je passe la plupart de mes journées enfermé dans ma chambre, donc comme ça… Hier mon père est sorti avec des potes en plus donc on a dîné sans lui c'était plutôt cool et euh...

Il s'interrompit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta t'elle aussitôt.

\- Rien… Il était ivre en rentrant quoi mais c'est tout.

\- Sev... gronda Lily.

Le Serpentard crispa la mâchoire.

\- Il m'a juste foutu une baffe parce que j'ai mal répondu grogna t-il, maintenant j'aimerai que t'arrêtes de m'en parler à chaque fois Lil s'il te plaît parce que ça me casse le moral…

\- Mouais… Je vais essayé grimaça t-elle. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi…

Il lui lança un petit sourire ravi et elle supposa que c'était le moment idéal pour lui soumettre son idée…

\- Sev… Elle tortilla pensivement son pied dans la poussière. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir passer la dernière semaine d'août chez moi ? Comme ça on passerait plus de temps ensemble...

A sa grande surprise Severus ne lui resservit pas son discours indigné et interminable sur la prétendue pitié qui la pousserait à faire ça.

Severus savait parfaitement qu'elle proposait surtout ça pour lui permettre d'échapper à l'atmosphère hostile qui régnait chez lui. C'était très humiliant, il n'aurait jamais du lui parler de ça… Mais Lily ne l'avait jamais jugé et elle essayait de ne pas l'ennuyer avec ça… Et il devait bien admettre que c'était réconfortant qu'elle sache et qu'elle soit là pour lui remonter le moral. La déprime et l'ennui qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était rentré étaient trop fortes pour qu'il refuse cette échappatoire, il oublia sa dignité et accepta l'invitation de Lily, ravi du sourire éblouissant qu'il provoqua.

\- Je suis sûr que Pétunia sera ravi de me revoir se moqua Severus en lançant sa balançoire d'un mouvement de jambes.

Lily fronça les sourcils et se tortilla le nez d'un air irrité.

\- Soit pas méchant Sev, Tunie est juste triste de pas être comme nous… ça peut se comprendre quand même, non ?

Terrain dangereux. Il n'aimait pas du tout la sœur de Lily et il avait du mal à ne pas dire du mal d'elle, mais Lily détestait qu'il fasse ça. N'empêche que cette fille était une vraie peste...

\- Tu m'avais promis de me raconter ce que Marlène t'as avoué dans le Poudlard express digressa t-il en continuant de se balancer lentement. Tu sais quand tu m'as laissé tout seul pour aller avec elle... Ajouta t-il avec une note de reproche.

\- Ah ouiiii ! s'exclama t-elle aussitôt sans prendre en compte sa dernière phrase. Tu devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit !

Severus sourit, il trouvait leurs histoires de fille très distrayantes et d'un ridicule particulièrement amusant. Il imaginait souvent la tête que ferai les deux lionnes si elles savaient que Lily lui racontait tous leur petits secrets stupides… C'était jubilatoire. Comme il ne répondait pas, la rousse enchaîna aussitôt.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de Sirius lâcha t'elle en tordant les chaînes de sa balançoire pour lui faire face.

Il en oublia de se balancer et s'arrêta lentement près d'elle.

\- Amoureuse ? Répéta t-il, surpris.

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête, elle avait l'air ravi pour sa copine.

\- Et… Euh… Comment elle le sait ? Demanda t-il curieusement.

\- Je lui ai posé la même question ! s'extasia Lily en lui offrant un grand sourire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours envie de regarder Sirius et que quand il lui avait parlé le dernier jour, son cœur s'était mis à battre et elle s'était senti rougir…

Severus dévisagea Lily avec inquiétude. Il faisait chaud d'un seul coup dans ce parc…

\- Elle a aussi dit qu'elle avait un peu peur de lui parler, et quand je lui ai conseillé de lui avouer ses sentiments elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait éviter parce que s'il ne l'aimait pas, il risquait de ne plus vouloir lui parler après ça…. C'est stupide quand même tu trouves pas ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Je sais pas… Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ? Demanda t-il en remontant les manches de sa vieille chemise, sans la regarder.

\- Bah si elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle l'aime et que lui il l'aime aussi… C'est stupide parce qu'ils ratent un truc...

Severus ne répondit rien, il était en train de faire un rapprochement entre la situation de Marlène et la sienne, qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire. Ça y ressemblait beaucoup quand même, mais… Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Non… Si ça se trouve Marlène s'était trompé et elle aimait juste bien Sirius, sans être amoureuse.

Sev regardait ses pieds et il avait légèrement pâlit, peut-être qu'il était malade…

\- Tout va bien Sev ? Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Rétorqua t-il sur la défensive.

\- T'as l'air bizarre…

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

\- C'est juste que... Parler de Sirius ça me fait repenser à certains trucs lâcha t-il avec un regard fuyant.

Ah d'accord… Oui il devait repenser au sort cuisant qu'il avait reçu y a deux semaines. Elle comprenait pourquoi il se sentait mal du coup. Ça devait faire un mal de chien… Elle grimaça en se remémorant la blessure rouge boursouflé et suintante… Lily laissa son regard tomber sur la bande de gaze qui couvrait encore l'avant bras de Sev.

\- Tu changes bien le pansement ? Demanda t-elle avant d'avoir réfléchi.

\- Oui tous les jours répondit il, sans s'offenser de son inquiétude.

Il lui semblait curieusement tendu d'un seul coup. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il n'y avait pas autre chose mais Sev jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sauta de sa balançoire.

\- Je dois rentrer lâcha t-il en lui lançant un regard inquiet, ma mère m'a demandé… Euh de rentrer tôt pour l'aider avec le dîner…

\- Ah euh... D'accord répondit-elle, un peu décontenancé et déçu qu'il parte déjà.

Il eût un sourire crispé et la salua d'un geste de la main.

\- A demain Lil ! Dit il en se pressant sur le petit chemin de terre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait disparu entre les buissons qui bordaient le parc. Fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre, Lily prit lentement le chemin de chez elle… Bizarre pensa t-elle.

Severus se claqua le front du plat de la main en sortant du parc.

Quel idiot ! Il avait réagit comme le premier Poufsouffle venu ! Si elle ne l'avait pas grillé avec ça… Le mensonge qu'il lui avait servi sur sa mère ayant besoin de lui pour préparer le dîner était tout à fait ridicule… Et Lily était intelligente… Oh misère pensa t-il en se traînant vers chez lui… Mais il avait paniqué aussi ! C'était ça être amoureux ? Il avait tous les symptômes qu'elle avait dis… Et... Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça.

Encore 56 jours… Non il pouvait retirer la semaine qu'il passerait avec Lily du décompte.

Encore 49 jours.

* * *

Severus était couché sur l'herbe dans un rayon de lumière, sous le grand marronnier qui faisait face aux balançoires. Il était sorti dès la fin du déjeuner pour échapper à la dispute monumentale que ses parents avaient à propos d'il ne savait quelle idiotie, il était vaguement question de journal, de 'foutu dégénérés' et de 'parasites' de l'espèce de sa mère, s'il avait bien compris ce que hurlait son père.

Bref…

Il était bien dans le parc, il faisait frais sous les ramures du majestueux marronnier et il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Il y avait même un petit vent qui faisait bruisser doucement les feuillages et renforçait le léger gazouillis des oiseaux. Couché sur le dos dans l'herbe, le Serpentard regardait les quelques nuages cotonneux qui avançait paresseusement dans le ciel bleu, sa tête reposant sur ses mains superposées. Il avait passé l'après-midi à relire son livre et à réfléchir, à rêvasser… Il avait bien avancé dans la lecture de son livre sur l'occlumancie aussi. Mais il n'avait pas encore commencé les exercices qui s'y trouvaient. Il fallait qu'il comprenne bien le concept d'abord.

Une ombre lui tomba dessus et il fronça les sourcils. Lily le toisait à l'envers avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le Serpentard se redressa alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. Elle lui posa un journal sur les genoux.

\- Tiens je t'ai amené la Gazette du sorcier comme tu déprimes d'être loin du monde sorcier…

\- Merci Lil ! s'exclama t-il en se jetant avidement sur le journal.

Elle le laissa lire tranquillement et sortit de son sac un papier et un crayon moldu pour dessiner. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture le Serpentard déchanta, il n'y avait que des nouvelles horriblement déprimante là-dedans… Cela dit il comprenait mieux la dispute de ses parents maintenant. Il reposa le journal entre eux deux.

\- T'en penses quoi ? s'enquit Lily sans lever les yeux de son dessin.

La Gazette parlait d'un mouvement inquiétant prônant des idées racistes basées sur la pureté du sang, l'article rapprochait l'idéologie de ce nouveau mouvement de celle de Grindelwald et il était rapidement rappelé que le mage noir avait fait beaucoup de mal et causé plus de destruction au monde sorcier que n'importe qu'elle « Sang-de-Bourbe » - l'insulte était écrite entre guillemets dans l'article et le sarcasme était clair –. L'article rappelait ensuite qu'il avait fini par être vaincu par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps Albus Dumbledore, qui avait encore refusé le poste de ministre de la magie blablabla… Ils avaient aussi du en parler dans les journaux moldus en terme moins clair sinon son père n'aurait pas été au courant…

Severus se souvenait avoir entendu quelques discussions qui semblaient faire référence à ce mouvement en salle commune l'année dernière… Cela dit le vocabulaire employé par les Sang-purs était quelques peu différent…

\- Je sais pas botta t-il en touche, ça a l'air inquiétant…

Lily se tortilla le nez comme chaque fois qu'elle était contrarié.

\- ils disent que les né-moldus et les moldus sont… Enfin tu vois quoi… T'as vu ? Apparemment il y a eu des disparitions inquiétantes aussi et… Ils ont parlé de meurtre de moldus.

Severus pensa à son père. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de moldu mais s'ils étaient tous comme lui…

\- Et tu penses quoi de l'article ? Continua Lily en relevant les yeux du chat qu'elle dessinait.

\- Je pense que… Il chercha le nom de l'auteur de l'article… que Dorcas Meadows ne va pas vivre vieux plaisanta t-il, mais Lily eut l'air courroucé de son manque de sérieux et lui jeta un regard mécontent.

\- Sérieux Sev ! s'agaça t-elle, c'est inquiétant qu'ils comparent ça aux idées de Grindelwald.

\- Moi tout ce que je vois c'est qu'on est trop jeune pour faire quoi ce soit, donc autant pas s'inquiéter pour quelque chose qu'on peut pas changer rétorqua sérieusement le Serpentard.

Lily fit la moue mais ne sembla pas trouver de contre argument.

\- En tout cas va falloir qu'on reste informé là-dessus ajouta t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Ouais je suis plutôt d'accord répondit mollement Severus qui était reparti dans ses rêveries.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, Lily lui demanda de l'interroger sur les potions car elle avait peur d'oublier. Il lui posa des questions sur le programme de mémoire et lui donna les réponses quand elle ne les connaissait pas sans décrocher son regard des nuages. C'est à ce moment là seulement qu'il prit conscience d'à quel point il avait progressé dans cette matière… Il allait sans doute pouvoir se concentrer sur un autre sujet l'année prochaine maintenant qu'il comprenait bien les potions… Il garderait son labo et ses expériences pour se détendre le week-end… Oh comme il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard !

Encore 23 jours.

* * *

\- Met tes affaires là Sev lâcha Lily en désignant un coin de sa chambre.

Severus dirigea sa lourde malle à l'endroit indiqué et jeta un regard curieux à la chambre de Lily. La pièce était très lumineuse, les murs blanc et lilas étaient parsemés de dessins et de poster moldus. Il y avait aussi un drapeau à l'effigie de Gryffondor au dessus du lit qui fit grimacer Severus. La pièce était propre et parfaitement rangé.

\- Tunie ne vient pas dans ta chambre un ? Demanda t-il d'un air inquiet en posant sa besace déformée par l'énorme livre d'occlumancie, sur sa malle.

Lily sauta joyeusement sur son lit.

\- Mais non t'inquiète !

Le Serpentard n'était pas vraiment à l'aise d'être invité ici, il n'avait pas été à l'aise en saluant les parents de Lily et il ne s'était pas senti particulièrement mieux avec l'accueil glacial de Pétunia. La sœur de Lily devenait de plus en plus désagréable et condescendante. C'était incroyable...

Lily bondit soudain de son lit et fronça les sourcils en examinant son bureau.

\- TUNIE ! Hurla t-elle, en crispant les poings et en sortant d'un pas furibond de sa chambre.

Severus qui avait violemment sursauté au hurlement, la regarda partir d'un air dubitatif.

Il préféra faire le tour de la chambre plutôt que d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le pallier où les deux sœurs se criaient dessus. Il fallut l'intervention de Mr Evans pour que Lily rentre en claquant la porte et ne s'assoit sur son lit d'un air boudeur. Le Serpentard la dévisagea curieusement.

\- Tunie a volé mon exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barde gronda t-elle, je l'avais sorti pour te le donner… Et papa dit que je peux bien lui prêter.

Severus sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Il se souvenait du livre, ils avaient découvert les histoires ensemble en première année… Pourquoi Tunie volerait elle un truc pareil ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question.

Un air mutin et vindicatif s'installa sur les traits de Lily.

\- Faut qu'on le récupère Sev.

\- Euh…

Severus n'était pas franchement motivé pour démarrer une guerre ouverte, il venait d'arriver pour une semaine et il avait un peu peur de se faire renvoyer chez lui s'il faisait ce genre de bêtise.

\- C'est ton cadeau qu'elle a volé cette…

Lily serra les lèvres et souffla d'agacement puis une expression de tristesse envahi son visage.

\- Elle me traite de monstre maintenant tu sais lâcha la rousse d'un voix serrée de tristesse.

\- Tu m'as dis toi-même que c'était parce qu'elle était jalouse la rassura t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur son lit, tu crois que c'est à cause de la lettre de Dumbledore ?

Lily renifla et pressa ses paupières comme si elle voulait retenir ses larmes.

\- Ouais c'est possible… Avant… Avant elle voulait pas que je fasse de la magie devant elle mais elle disait rien d'autre et elle avait l'air de trouver ça… Enfin tu vois quoi ? J'avais l'impression que ça l'impressionnait… Mais depuis qu'on a trouvé la lettre du directeur… Elle me traite de monstre, et elle dit que c'est bien qu'on nous enferme loin des gens normaux...

Severus passa son bras sur les épaules de Lily. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer.

\- Bon ok on va le récupérer notre livre… Et on n'aura qu'à la piéger en plus pour qu'elle arrête de t'insulter.

Lily s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Heureusement que t'es là Sev... Tunie n'a même pas voulu qu'on passe du temps toutes les deux depuis le début des vacances et…

\- Pense pas à ça la coupa Severus.

Un élan de haine pure se réveilla en lui. Tunie allait lui payer ça, elle allait payer pour avoir fait pleurer sa Lily. La rousse le serra dans ses bras sans s'apercevoir que le cœur du Serpentard battait furieusement.

Ils établirent rapidement le plan de bataille. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux attendre l'après-midi pour s'attaquer à Tunie. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la matinée à parler joyeusement des cours et à faire des parties d'échec sorcier. Puis après le déjeuner alors que Tunie retournait dans sa chambre en pinçant le bec d'un air méprisant, Severus fit signe à Lily.

Il avait été convenu que Lily distrairait Tunie pendant que Severus se glisserait dans sa chambre pour récupérer son livre. Le plan initial était plutôt gentillet et facile, il n'était pas du tout question d'utiliser la magie. De toutes façon comme ils avaient encore la Trace et qu'ils vivaient dans un foyer moldu, ils risquaient gros s'ils faisaient de la magie en dehors de l'école…

Mais le Serpentard avait une alternative, quelque chose qui n'alerterait personne.

Il avait trouvé un moyen d'user de magie sans risquer d'avoir des ennuis… D'ailleurs il était fier d'avoir trouvé comment contourner les règles. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couloir dans lequel Lily suppliait Tunie de venir jouer avec elle parce que 'Sev' était prétendument occupé à faire un devoir de vacances et qu'elle s'ennuyait...

Severus se glissa dans la chambre de Tunie dont la porte était resté entrouverte.

La chambre était violette et pleine de trucs moldus qui faisait très… Fi-fille. Sur son bureau des trucs moldus pour écrire débordaient d'un petit récipient en tissu ressemblant à un sac miniature et il y avait des papiers couvert de dessins étalés juste devant.

Severus avisa la tasse de thé fumante que Pétunia avait abandonné sur le bureau et un sourire cruel tordit ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Personne. Le Serpentard fouilla dans sa besace en provoquant des bruits de clignements de fioles puis il sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide brun peu appétissant, il en versa quelques gouttes dans la tasse de thé et rangea sa fiole avec un sourire matois.

Bon maintenant… Où était ce fichu bouquin ?

Severus farfouilla autours du lit de Tunie et ouvrit les tiroirs de sa table de nuit. Il haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction en découvrant un tiroir entièrement consacré à des objets magiques. Il y avait son livre de contes ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier qu'elle devait avoir dérobé à Lily, le Serpentard les balaya pour attraper le livre qui était dessous, il l'enfouit promptement dans sa besace. Puis il avisa l'élégante enveloppe de Dumbledore qu'ils avaient trouvé en première année dans la chambre de Tunie, elle était dans le fond du tiroir au côté d'un vieux Rappeltout fêlé.

Tunie l'avait précieusement gardé et l'enveloppe semblait plus abîmée qu'avant, comme si elle était consulté souvent. Severus entendit un éclat de voix dans le couloir et ferma le tiroir précipitamment. Il se glissa hors de la chambre sans être repéré et se réfugia dans la chambre de Lily en lui faisant signe que le plan avait marché.

La rousse arriva quelques secondes plus tard au même instant que la porte de Tunie claquait violemment. Lily lui fit un grand sourire et sautilla sur place d'un air amusé.

\- On est trop fort Sev ! s'exclama t'elle gaiement, on fait vraiment une bonne équipe !

Le Serpentard lui offrit un sourire ravi et un petit tressautement de plaisir sadique lui pinça le cœur quand il pensa à la potion qu'il avait versé dans la tasse de Tunie… ça n'allait plus tarder maintenant. Il croisait juste les doigts pour qu'elle finisse son thé rapidement… ça allait être tellement drôle !

Et comme ça, elle arrêterait de dire des méchancetés à sa Lily cette sale peste…

Lily se mit à lui parler du conte du sorcier au cœur velu avec passion, ça avait toujours était son histoire préférée… Severus l'écoutait distraitement, il attendait que sa potion agisse et en ce qui le concernait, il préférait le conte des trois frères. Alors que Lily vantait le romantisme du conte, un hurlement aigu vrilla l'air. Lily bondit sur ses pieds et sortit de la chambre, Severus dans son sillage.

Mrs Evans montait déjà l'escalier qui menait aux chambres à toute vitesse.

Pétunia ouvrit sa porte et lança un regard autours d'elle, les joues baignées de larmes et les oreilles fumantes comme une locomotive.

\- Maman geignit t-elle en courant vers sa mère, regarde ce... qu-qu'ils m'ont... f-fait ! C-ces M-monstres !

Mrs Evans passa les bras autours de sa fille et lança un regard sévère aux deux autres. Lily qui arborait une expression de totale incompréhension se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

Bizarrement ce n'était pas aussi drôle que prévu pensa le Serpentard quand les trois filles le fusillèrent des yeux.

\- C'est inoffensif lâcha t-il avec une inquiétude empressée, c'est…

\- De la Pimentine ouais coupa Lily en le fixant d'un air si déçu et fâché que ça lui transperça le cœur.

Severus se tourna vers Mrs Evans avec inquiétude.

\- Excusez moi madame bafouilla t-il, je voulais juste lui faire une blague... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas dit-il en avisant la fumée qui sortait des oreilles de Tunie, ça ne fait rien de mal…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette 'Pimentine' ? Demanda Mrs Evans, son regard voyageant entre les deux sorciers.

\- C'est un médicament contre le rhume déclara Lily, mais l'effet secondaire c'est que ça fait fumer les oreilles… ça ne va pas te faire de mal Tunie ajouta t-elle doucement en faisant un pas vers sa sœur.

\- J'TE DETESTE ! Hurla Pétunia en émergeant des bras de sa mère, elle bouscula Lily au passage et retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Lily déglutit et fusilla le Serpentard des yeux avant d'imiter sa sœur et de claquer sa propre porte aussi violemment qu'elle.

Severus sentait toute sa poitrine se comprimer et une douleur indicible se répandre en lui.

\- Je… Je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de faire pleurer Lily bredouilla t-il à l'intention de Mrs Evans.

Le regard de la mère s'adoucit brusquement et un éclat bizarre crépita dans ses yeux aussi verts que ceux de Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Severus dit-elle doucement, mais ce n'est pas en étant méchant avec Tunie que tu arriveras à consoler Lily…

Un petit silence tomba entre eux. Severus avait une boule de tristesse dans la gorge, il ne pouvait plus parler.

\- Ne recommence pas à embêter Tunie, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

Elle pressa gentiment son épaule.

\- Aller, va t'excuser elle te pardonnera conclut doucement Mrs Evans en s'éloignant vers l'escalier.

\- Merci madame lâcha Severus en lui jetant un regard nerveux.

Il était touché par sa gentillesse et sensible au geste réconfortant qu'elle venait d'avoir pour lui. Sa mère n'avait jamais fait ça et elle ne lui parlait jamais avec tant de douceur...

Mrs Evans lui sourit et descendit lentement l'escalier.

Severus soupira, se tritura nerveusement les mains et entra dans la chambre de Lily, mille mots d'excuse se bousculant déjà sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Severus entra dans la salle commune avec soulagement, promenant son regard sur les fauteuils brillant sous la lumière verte, sur la cheminée délicatement ouvragée… Ah enfin ! Il était chez lui. La dernière semaine de vacances était passé vite en compagnie de Lily, mais la rousse avait tout de même mis plus d'une heure à lui pardonner sa petite blague… Sa malle devait déjà être dans son dortoir mais le Serpentard avait gardé sa besace avec lui.

Il salua d'un hochement de tête ses camarades de chambres qui discutaient avec Narcissa et Regulus près de la cheminée vide et à sa grande surprise, Rosier ne fût pas le seul à répondre à son salut, Mulciber aussi hocha poliment la tête en lui lançant un regard dénué d'hostilité. Avery détourna les yeux. Ah. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'aide qu'il avait apporté à Mulciber en potion qui lui valait cette marque de respect mais il était ravi de voir qu'il progressait dans l'estime de ses camarades.

Lentement, mais il progressait.

Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer le regard méprisant de Regulus avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il transféra tranquillement ce qu'il y avait dans sa besace vers sa table de nuit, puis abandonna le sac vide sur son lit et retourna en salle commune pour bouquiner son livre sur l'occlumancie. Il l'avait déjà fini mais il s'imprégnait des techniques maintenant. Cet art était surtout basé sur la volonté, le travail et la maîtrise de soi de ce qu'il en avait compris. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil excentré et plongea dans sa lecture.

Ça devait faire des heures qu'il lisait quand la conversation du groupe de Sang-pur qui traînait un peu plus loin, attira son attention.

\- … Tu n'es pas la seule Narcissa disait Rosier, moi aussi j'ai parlé avec Lucius cet été. Il m'a même parlé de ce qu'il faisait pour le Lord.

\- ça m'étonnerait se vexa la blonde.

\- Il a participé à la chasse aux Sang-de-Bourbes ? s'enquit Avery en dévisageant Rosier avec avidité et intérêt.

Rosier grimaça.

\- Bien sûr que non…

\- Bella y a participé elle intervint Regulus en se redressant comiquement pour paraître plus grand.

\- C'est différent rétorqua Rosier sans daigner poser les yeux sur le deuxième année, Bella ça fait parti de son travail… Lucius a des tâches… Disons... Plus subtile à accomplir.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça t'embêtait qu'on s'en prenne aux Sang-de-Bourbes accusa Mulciber en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas s'agaça Rosier, la cause de Lord Voldemort est révolutionnaire. Il ne s'agit pas que de se débarrasser d'un parasite après l'autre, c'est… Bien plus grandiose que ça. Il s'agit de renverser cet ordre décadent et crasseux pour remettre les choses à leur véritable place, comme elles auraient toujours du être...

La passion qui débordait du discours de Rosier produit un certain effet sur Severus. Jusque là il avait trouvé cette histoire un peu dérangeante et stupide… Mais présenté comme ça.

Il repensa à son père et se demanda brièvement ce qu'aurait été sa vie si son idiote de mère n'avait pas tout gâché, si elle était resté fidèle à son sang. Les choses seraient tellement différente alors… Il saurait beaucoup plus de choses sur la magie et il serait sans doute bien plus avancé dans tous les domaines… Il n'aurait sans doute jamais été frappé… Et peut-être que s'il avait grandi chez les Prince, alors lui aussi il saurait jouer à ce jeu subtile auquel se livraient les Serpents… Lui aussi il saurait faire des doubles conversations, lancer des piques poliment insultante et glisser des sous-entendu invisible au fil de ses mots…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes sale Sang-mêlé ? Cracha Regulus en le dévisageant.

Severus sortit du floue de ses pensées et crispa la mâchoire, prêt à répliquer, mais il n'en eût pas le temps.

\- Laisse le tranquille Reg intervint Mulciber, il se tourna vers Severus.

\- Tu écoutes ce qu'on dit ? Lâcha t-il doucereusement.

Euh… Piège ? Pas piège ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre à ça ? Il repensa au livre de magie noire de Malfoy, ces serpents et leur foutus tests… Severus haussa les épaules et tenta l'audace.

\- Excusez moi, c'est juste que je trouve ce Lord – c'était quoi déjà son nom ? - Voldemort... Fascinant.

Il laissa quelques secondes de silence couler…

\- Je vais vous laisser lâcha t-il en se relevant souplement comme s'il s'excusait devant des supérieurs.

\- Fascinant ? Répéta Rosier en le fixant d'un air calculateur.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air convaincu.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'un Sang-mêlé pourrait connaître au Lord reprit aigrement Regulus, je…

\- Lord Voldemort est un Sang-mêlé aussi contra brutalement Rosier, il croisa le regard de Narcissa qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête et agrippa son cousin pour l'emmener plus loin.

Severus resta seul avec ses trois camarades de chambre tandis que la blonde disparaissait de la salle commune en traînant le deuxième année derrière elle, malgré ses chuchotements plaintifs et coléreux. Rosier les mains jointes derrière son dos et droit comme un i regarda la porte se refermer silencieusement, puis se tourna vers Mulciber.

\- Black manque de dressage lui glissa t-il d'un air agacé.

Avery ricana stupidement à cette pique.

\- Et… Dis moi Severus, Slughorn ne t'avait pas donné un labo privé... Tu en es où en potion ?

\- J'arrive à faire des potions d'ASPIC depuis l'année dernière. J'essaie d'améliorer les recettes maintenant.

Rosier et Mulciber haussèrent les sourcils d'un air surpris, et échangèrent un regard calculateur assez long comme s'ils parlaient ensemble muettement, puis Mulciber laissa son regard retomber sur Severus.

\- Tu devrais venir parler avec nous à l'occasion l'invita le Sang-pur.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- On met en place des sortes de discussions politiques après le dîner cette année expliqua Rosier, tu n'auras qu'à venir, ce sera ici dans la salle commune…

\- Je viendrai peut-être alors répondit Severus sans se mouiller.

Ces histoires de politiques l'ennuyaient un peu à vrai dire et même s'il était d'accord sur la puissance magique d'un Sang-pur... Quand on lui disait que les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient faible… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lily. Et Lily n'était pas faible. Elle était si intelligente, courageuse et indéniablement puissante… Mais il fallait paraître intéressé pour être enfin accepté par les siens, les Serpentards. Et il avait très envie d'être accepté. Il en avait marre d'être exclu, ignoré ou rejeté par tous et sans cesse. Alors il prendrait le masque qu'il faudrait…

Les deux Sang-pur hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la salle commune en reprenant leur conversation. Severus sourit, il allait enfin faire partie d'un groupe...

Septembre fila à toute allure, Severus ne se joignit pas au groupe de discussion une seule fois, il avait l'impression que malgré l'invitation de ses deux camarades de chambre, le reste du groupe n'accepterait pas sa présence… Et il était occupé en plus. Il passait ses week-ends à améliorer les potions de son livre et à essayer de comprendre comment on inventait des sortilèges... Sauf quand Lily voulait bien passer du temps avec lui. D'ailleurs il commençait à s'agacer qu'elle partage son temps entre ses idiotes de copines et lui comme s'ils étaient égaux… Il était son meilleur ami après tout ! Il fallait qu'elle passe plus de temps avec lui, c'était normal. Surtout que ses copines étaient de vraies idiotes.

\- Ah bah quand même râla t-il en voyant la lionne sortir de la Grande Salle avec les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

Le dîner d'Halloween était vraiment interminable, comment pouvaient ils manger autant de sucreries ? Le Serpentard croisa les bras en fusillant des yeux la rousse qui saluait tranquillement ses copines. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui.

\- Roh ça va Sev arrête d'être ronchon comme ça ! Amuse toi un peu dit-elle en sautillant joyeusement vers lui.

Son expression sévère glissa et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle attrapa une de ses mains et avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle tourna sur elle-même comme s'ils étaient en train de danser ensemble puis pouffa de rire en le regardant.

\- Tu verrais la tête que tu fais ! Elle le couva de ce regard brillant d'affection qui lui réchauffait toujours le cœur. Tu viens on va…

\- Oh regardez comme c'est mignon cracha une voix masculine éraillé, Evans et son rampant de compagnie…

Lily lâcha sa main et se retourna vers Potter, tandis que Severus fusillait les quatre lions de son regard noir, son sourire effacé.

\- Tu vaut tellement mieux que ça Evans lâcha Potter en jetant un regard hautain et méprisant à Severus.

Il se passa crânement une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu voudrais venir faire un tour de balais avec moi ? Un sourire charmeur s'étala sur ses lèvres, je n'irai pas trop vite promis…

Severus jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à Lily. Mais la lionne plissait les yeux hostilement et elle n'avait pas l'air tenté par l'invitation du tout.

\- Si t'étais autre chose qu'un idiot arrogant peut-être que ça me tenterai claqua t-elle sèchement.

\- Alors c'est oui ? Insista le binoclard en se rapprochant un peu de Lily, ses yeux étincelaient bizarrement et il était tellement absorbé par Lily qu'il ne voyait pas que Severus avait sa baguette en main et que la fureur inondait son visage pâle.

\- Rêve cracha t-elle.

\- Lâche ça Servilus ordonna Sirius en braquant sa baguette sur le Serpentard.

Lily se retourna et voyant Sev baguette en main, elle attrapa la main du Serpentard pour l'empêcher de lever sa baguette, mais les quatre lions se méprirent sur son geste. James fixa leurs mains jointes avec la bouche entrouverte puis il braqua un regard féroce et irradiant de haine sur le Serpentard, Sirius avait l'air tellement dégoûté qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait vomir. Rémus et Peter jetaient des regards nerveux à James.

\- Tu préfères être avec ce…

\- Ta gueule ! s'écria Severus qui bouillonnait intérieurement.

\- Dégage Potter ! renchérit Lily, tu voudrais pas que je te mette une nouvelle baffe hein ?

James sourit et lui lança un regard malicieux.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer Evans répondit-il mielleusement.

Agacé Lily glissa son bras sous celui de Severus et fit demi-tour en l'attirant de force avec elle. Le Serpentard marcha à côté d'elle silencieusement, les mots de Potter tournaient dans sa tête encore et encore… Il avait une attitude bizarre avec Lily… Et si ..? Non ce n'était pas possible… Pourtant il avait cette manie de se passer la main dans les cheveux quand il parlait à Lily, ce ton douceâtre qu'il ne semblait employer qu'avec elle…

La fureur qui tourbillonnait dans le ventre du Serpentard ne s'éteignait pas, même maintenant que les lions n'étaient plus en vue. Certaines scènes lui revenaient brusquement en mémoire… Les regards de Potter qui s'attardaient sur Lily quand elle ne regardait pas, la fois où il avait surpris leur conversation à la bibliothèque alors qu'il demandait à la rousse de l'aider en potion… Le lion semblait chercher sa compagnie sans cesse… Il…

\- Sev ? s'inquiéta Lily en le lâchant et en le dévisageant d'un air inquiet. Ça va ?

\- Euh… Ouais.

Elle hocha la tête et soupira bruyamment.

\- Bon je vais rentrer au dortoir moi…

\- Déjà ? Gémit t-il. Mais tu avais dis….

\- Ouais je suis désolé Sev mais le dîner a duré plus longtemps que prévu et ça m'a crevé de fermer le clapet à Potter ajouta t-elle avec un sourire fier.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne parvint pas à émettre un son. Elle lui posa un bisou sur la joue et lui lança un 'à demain Sev !' jovial.

Avant qu'il ne parvienne à récupérer l'usage de ses cordes vocales elle était déjà parti.

Ok…

Severus sentit la tristesse revenir et grogna face à cette émotion pernicieuse. Tiens ça lui donnait une idée : il allait commencer l'occlumancie ce soir puisqu'il avait bien compris le concept maintenant. Vider son esprit. Cette idée était excellente, ça devait être reposant de ne penser à rien...

Severus tournait dans son lit.

Il n'arrivait pas du tout à vider son esprit.

Il avait repensé à James toute la soirée et son traître de cerveau lui renvoyait tous les souvenirs important d'un seul coup… Tout se révélait comme un horrible puzzle qui s'imbriquait parfaitement. Le comportement étrange de James avec Lily… Il l'aimait. Ou au moins il voulait sortir avec elle. Severus pariait plutôt pour la deuxième option après tout Lily était magnifique c'était incontestable.

Mais elle était tellement plus.

Severus sourit tendrement dans le noir… Sa Lily… Et ce sale joueur de Quidditch à la noix qui tournait autours de sa Lily à lui ! Comment avait il pu être aussi aveugle tout ce temps ? Comment avait il fait pour ne pas voir ça plus tôt alors que cet idiot de Gryffondor était aussi subtile qu'un hippogriffe au pas de charge ?! Il soupira. Il savait pourquoi il n'avait rien vu… Il n'avait pas voulu voir… Il avait été aveugle parce qu'il l'… Il se tourna brusquement dans son lit, lassé par son insomnie.

Pour ce qui était de vider son esprit ce n'était pas une franche réussite. Ça semblait même encore pire que d'habitude ! Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse et il passait au crible tout ce qu'il avait retenu des échanges de James et de Lily… Tout lui revenait cruellement en mémoire… Les taquineries des trois autres lions à propos du cœur brisé de Potter qu'il avait entendu un jour en se cachant d'eux… Le regard que jetait toujours James à Lily avant de s'en prendre à lui… Les multiples tentatives du lion pour parler à Lily.

Severus se sentit désespéré d'un seul coup.

Si Potter s'intéressait vraiment à Lily alors ..?

Non ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il croyait... Potter ne pouvait pas regarder Lily comme ça... Et pourtant... L'image de ce crétin de binoclard arrogant et ses yeux avides frappa son esprit. L'humilier c'était une chose. Mais lui voler Lily ? C'était hors de question.

Et Lily...

Potter était populaire, riche, c'était un Sang-pur. Il n'avait pas grand chose pour faire le poids face à ça lui. Il avait son intelligence. Et l'avantage d'être déjà proche de Lily mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Severus se redressa avec agacement, déverrouilla son tiroir à potion d'un mouvement de baguette complexe et en sortit une petite fiole, il vérifia l'étiquette : _potion de sommeil sans rêve. _Il engloutie le contenu de la fiole et la posa brutalement sur sa table de nuit puis il rabattit les draps sur lui et attendit que sa potion ne l'emporte vers une heureuse inconscience.

Bon Potter aimait Lily. Après une semaine à repenser à ça encore et encore chaque jour, à tel point d'ailleurs qu'il avait raté une banale potion d'euphorie la veille… Il avait admis ce fait. Potter aimait Lily. Maintenant qu'il avait admis ça il ne lui restait plus qu'à éloigner Potter de sa Lily. Severus était perdu dans ses pensées, il passa distraitement une main sur le devant de sa cape et se sentit réconforté par la présence de son cher livre de potion, il allait à l'alcôve aux serpents pour essayer de travailler son occlumancie. Mais un gloussement féminin le tira de ses pensées, il balaya le couloir des yeux, les caquètements féminins se rapprochaient… Le Serpentard se glissa dans une alcôve prestement et sans un bruit, il commençait à avoir de l'entraînement pour se cacher à cause de ces foutus Maraudeurs…

\- … En plus il est doué en cours… Ah j'aimerai tellement qu'il me remarque soupira la voix aigu.

Il connaissait cette voix.

\- Mouais Sirius est mignon mais moins que James répliqua la voix irritante d'Alice.

Severus se jeta un sortilège de désillusion. Il du réessayer trois fois avant d'arriver à obtenir un résultat passable. C'était un sort de cinquième année mais il essayait de l'apprendre depuis l'année dernière pour pouvoir échapper aux Maraudeurs plus facilement. Le Serpentard lorgna ses mains invisibles et sourit d'un air satisfait.

\- N'importe quoi ! James a des lunettes ça le rend forcément moins beau que Sirius contra Marlène.

Les deux lionnes dépassèrent la cachette du Serpentard et il se mit à les suivre discrètement.

\- James est meilleur en sortilège que Sirius !

\- Mais Sirius est meilleur en métamorphose !

Alice sembla réfléchir aussi vite que son pois chiche de cerveau en était capable.

\- James est un joueur de Quidditch ! Répliqua t-elle après une bonne minute de silence. Et il vole super bien en plus t'as vu ce but qu'il a marqué l'année dernière face à Serpentard ? Tu sais quand…

\- Oui bon ok j'admets que James est pas mal non plus capitula Marlène, mais je préfère Sirius… Et t'as vu ses yeux gris ? Oh…

Severus ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût, les copines de Lily étaient encore plus gourdes que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Rémus est bien aussi continua Marlène. Enfin il est un peu trop timide mais il est gentil, tu sais qu'il m'a aidé pour mon devoir de soin en créatures magiques ? Il s'y connaît super bien…

Le Serpentard tendit l'oreille avec curiosité, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de se pencher sur cette énigme-là mais dès qu'il aurait l'occasion...

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur lui ? Demanda Alice d'un ton mi-triste mi-inquiet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah… Tu sais… Qu'il aurait attrapé une maladie très grave ?

\- Il n'a pas l'air malade contra Marlène en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Il a l'air fatigué des fois et… Y a des jours où on dirait qu'il a mal. Sans compter qu'il manque les cours quelques jours tous les mois...

Les lionnes arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame et Severus s'approcha félinement pour entendre le mot de passe.

\- Fortitudo ! Lança Alice sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix.

La grosse dame jeta un regard désapprobateur à Severus puis pivota sans rien dire. Les lionnes continuèrent leur bavardages en s'engouffrant dans leur salle commune. Le Serpentard fit demi-tour et attendit d'être assez éloigné du repère des Gryffondors pour lever son sortilège de désillusion. Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose de pertinent avec ces deux idiotes. Il décida tout de même de garder un œil sur les Maraudeurs, si ça se trouve il y avait moyens de se débarrasser d'eux, Severus était sûr qu'ils brisaient les règles d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Il entra dans son dortoir salua distraitement ses camarades de chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Potter plaisait à Alice. Donc il n'était pas impossible qu'il puisse plaire à Lily et il était hors de question que ce crétin arrogant lui vole Lily. Severus fouilla sa besace et en sortit son livre sur les sortilèges.

Il sourit.

Il était temps d'agir maintenant. Il avait essayé de se taire et de courber l'échine, il avait essayé de répliquer, il avait même essayé de les éviter en se cachant comme un lâche quand ils les entendaient arriver… Mais c'était fini. Maintenant il était temps d'agir et de leur faire goûter à l'humiliation à leur tour… Potter... Il allait humilier Potter à son tour. Mais pas frontalement non… Il le ferai façon Serpentard.

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)**

**La scène du parc notamment quand Severus comprend qu'il aime Lily, j'ai essayé d'alterner les points de vue des deux persos pour qu'on comprenne les ressentis des deux de façon concise, est-ce que ça vous a paru agréable à lire ou est-ce que ça rend la scène confuse du coup ?**


End file.
